Soul Eater Evans is a witch
by AdorableCeline
Summary: Soul is not your ordinary kid with a ordinary life no he is a witch seeking to take down the DWMA once and for all but the problem is his friends can Soul keep his secret and destroy the academy or be hunted by his own friends?
1. Dirty little secret

Chapter 1: Dirty little secret

"Soul I'm leaving to Tsubaki's house okay" Maka said from the front door, Soul peeked outside of his room and yelled "okay see ya" he yelled back to his partner.

Maka smiled then closed the door. Once he sure that Maka is gone, he smiled in satisfaction, went back in his room and locked his bedroom door.

Soul walked to his big bedroom mirror that Maka bought for him on his birthday last week "now lets see if I rusty or not" Soul stretched his arms until it cracked, laid them back on his side, pulled his sweats pants down a little and shake his hip.

Pop out of nowhere, a white tail with black stripes is sticking out of Soul's tailbone. Soul sways his tail from left to right, seeing if it's functioning okay then he starts to move it around. Satisfied with the results, he lay his tail down which it goes all the way down to his knees and stretched.

"Okay time for the real fun to begin" Soul smirked, closed his eyes, stretched his arms forward and concentrates. "Tiger Tigers Liger Tigress" Soul chants, a purple-pinkish energy starts flowing into Soul's arms "Energy Claws" he yelled

The purple-pinkish energy flow into Soul's fingers making it into claws. Soul open his eyes and smiled "now lets see if it works" he said raising both arms up in the sky, then he bring his arms down to make a x motion thus making a mess. The results, claw marks on his walls "that's was awesome" Soul said smiling "yeah that's was awesome white tiger" said a female voice "aaaaaaah" Soul screamed, jump 4 feet in the air and fall down face first on the floor.

"Ahahahahaha that's was funny" a female voice said laughing. Soul lift himself from the floor and look at his window "ha-ha go laugh at my face Eruka while you scared me to death very mature" Soul sarcasm. A teenage woman is sitting on Soul's window, laughing her butt off. She is wearing a thigh-length black dress with white polka dot, grey blouse, black stockings and white knee-high boots. She has long silvery-white hair, dark skin tone, and black circles on her cheeks and an orange hat with a frog face on it. Eruka stopped laughing and look at Soul smirking "aww did I scare you Soul" said Eruka

Eruka is one of Soul's witch friends from the witch mass when his grandmother brought him when he was only 10 years old. "Yes you did but first 1. Why you here? 2. How you got here without being seen? And 3. What do you want?" Soul question Eruka

Eruka just cross her arms and pout "to answer your question 1. To see you of course 2. I transform into a frog before I came here and 3. I want to see how you doing" she said pouting. Soul sighed and frowned "I'm fine Eruka" but Eruka didn't fall for it "you didn't tell them did you?" she said "tell them what Eruka?" he said frowning. Eruka frowned "that you are a witch" she yelled

Yep Soul Eater Evans is a witch and not just any witch, Soul is the most dangerous, sneaky and cleverest witch in the whole Death city. Soul didn't tell anyone especially his crush Black*Star "no I didn't Eruka I mean how could I, they just going to kill me and take my soul like the other witches" Soul frowned and walk over to his bed, sit down. "Oh Soul" Eruka said hopping off the window and onto Soul's bed.

"Come here" Eruka open her arms to Soul, he look behind him and crawled into her arms. Eruka wrapped her arms around Soul as he start to cry "why, why me" Soul sobbed "there, there everything is okay shhh" she said comforting Soul. They stay in the same position for one minute until Soul's cries turn into hiccups "there you okay now?" she said pulling back from Soul. He wiped his eyes and look at Eruka, smiling "yeah I'm fine now thanks" he said smiling "no problem" she said smiling

Soul look at Eruka for a few seconds and smirked "hey Eruka you know what really cheer me up?" smirked Soul. Eruka look at him with a blank look "what is that Soul" Soul smiled evilly "causing chaos what you say?" he said evil lacing his voice "I say..." her smile turn into a mischievous smirked "lets do it" Soul smiled mischievously "good but first" Soul snapped his fingers and changed into his witch clothes

He was wearing a white hooded robe with black tiger, black and white knee-high boots, black leather fingerless gloves and underneath the robe a black with white stripe midriff tank top and white a-line mini skirt "okay lets go" he said jumping out of the window with Eruka not far behind "where we going Soul?" question Eruka "everywhere our instincts taking" Soul said looking back at his friend "okay" she said smiling while he look in front of him.

Yep Soul is one sneaky, dangerous and cleverest witch in the whole city.


	2. Home Sweet Party!

**Hi everyone its me AdorableCeline and I'm here to tell you that I just got a review that made me very happy thank you WarAngel24 you made my day now a Disclaimer Soul  
**

**Soul: *sigh* AdorableCeline do not own Soul Eater or its characters but she do own this story and her OCs **

**AC: that's right now lets get...* interrupted by Soul* **

**Soul: wait *frowned* why did you made me crossdress**

**AC: because I saw a butch a people and in their story they made you crossdress so I thought what the heck**

**Soul: oh *raise an eyebrow* then why **

**AC: because I notice that you look a little feminine in the anime and in the manga**

**Soul: oh okay but make sure you keep us in character**

**AC: I know that Soul now *look at the readers* lets get this party started**

* * *

Chapter 2: Home Sweet Party!

"aaaaaaaaaaaah" Soul screamed from top his lungs, yelling into the starry night while Eruka look at Soul in concern "Soul I'm so sorry about your robe and your gloves" Eruka apologize to Soul, feeling guilty that he lost some part of his clothing.

You see what happened was when Soul and Eruka was causing chaos, two students a Meister and a Weapon from the Academy attacked them and they was forced to fight. So long story short, Soul's robe and gloves was torn and almost revealed his identity, if it wasn't for Eruka quick-wit by throwing her tadpole bombs so they both transform and run away, Soul's identity would be blown.

Soul sighed and look at Eruka from his left shoulder "its okay Eruka... beside its not your fault" Soul sighed and turn his head around "I know Soul" Eruka said guilt lacing her voice

Soul stopped his tracks making Eruka bumped into him, he turn around and face her, arm crossed and frowned "look Eruka... stop making this sad face and smile and beside" Soul raise his hand and push Eruka's bangs out her face "you too cute for making sad faces... so smile" Soul said smiling

Eruka look at Soul face and smile "okay Soul but what about" she was cut off from her sentence by Soul "I have Flutter make me a new pair" Soul said, snapping his fingers, a phone appeared in his hand.

"I wonder what time is it hmm" Soul thought checking on his Iphone, when he saw he got one text message from Maka "huh when did she text me" Soul said reading his text. Eruka was too busy look at the moon when she heard Soul gasped "Soul what wrong?" She said concern, but all she got was Soul raising his phone to her and turning it around for her to read "look for yourself" Soul said fear in his voice

Eruka took Soul's phone and read the text **"Soul come meet me at Kid's house, he is having a slumber party at eight see ya" **Eruka raise an eyebrow and look at Soul "so what about it?" she question Soul "look what time it is" said Soul, face slightly pale. Eruka look at the time on the phone "8:50 so?" she said but that earned her a yell from Soul "so... so that mean that message was sent to me half an minute ago and if I don't get there right now I'm done for" Soul said in fear

Eruka look at Soul for 2 seconds until her face turn pale in realization "we need to get you there right now or you are dead" Eruka said putting two fingers in her mouth and whistled. A gigantic black tadpole with googly eyes, a long tail and wide-red lipped with sharp teeth land in front of the two witch "Tadpole Jackson how are you, boy" Eruka smiled at her friend, her friend smiled back "he doing good.. hey boy can you take me and Eruka at Kid's house please" Soul said with puppy eyes

Tadpole Jackson nodded his head "yes come on Eruka lets go" Soul jumped on the tadpole, Eruka jumped afterwards on the tadpole "okay boy to Kid's house" Eruka said pointing to Kid's house. TJ nodded his head and start to fly "Soul can you" Eruka look at Soul with a smile "on it Eruka" Soul closed his eyes and began his chant "Tiger Tigers Liger Tigeress" Soul chant "Tiger flames" an blue flame under TJ began to appeared and cover them in the flames turning them invisible

"Yeah now we talking lets go" Soul yelled as they fly to Kid's house for a slumber party.

* * *

"Where the fuck is Soul?" outside stood Maka in her yellow pajamas and pink slippers on with her hair in two buns waiting for Soul "I sent him a text two hours ago and hes late" she said furious that Soul haven't show up yet "ooooh when I see him he is getting one big Maka Chop to the head" Maka said venom lacing her voice

"Hey Maka" Maka turn her head around to see Black*Star walking up to her "where's Soul? Is he coming over?" Black*Star said concern for Soul's well-being, Maka sighed "I don't know where he is or if he coming over" Maka sighed again and closed her eyes "and beside... the reason we're having sleepover its for Soul to confess his love to Black*Star" she thought, frowned on her face

Okay let me give you the details, all six of them knew Soul had a huge crush on Black*Star after the fight with Professor Stein making Soul almost cry in tears even Black*Star knows that's why everybody plan to have a sleepover at Kid's house but that backfired. Maka sigh and look at the moon "say Maka... do you think Soul won't ever come and stay home?" Maka look to her left seeing Black*Star standing next to her "I don't know Black*Star... I really don't know" she answer as they both fall into silence.

* * *

Meanwhile Soul and Eruka are flying to Kid's house when Soul look down "there look Eruka" Eruka followed where Soul pointed at and see a mansion "wow that's the house its huge" Eruka whistled

Soul smiled at his friend's expression "yep he's freakin rich and hes the son of Lord Death" he said "hey Tadpole Jackson land here" TJ nodded his head and floated toward the mansion until Eruka yelled "stop" TJ stop from one millimeters from the house with Soul glaring at Eruka "why did we stop Eruka?" he growled, showing his sharp teeth "because Soul... just look" Eruka pointed to the house.

Soul sighed followed where his friend pointing at "I don't see any-" Soul stopped his sentence when he saw something "no fucking way" Soul stared wide-eyed as he see Maka and Black*Star standing in front of the house "what are they doing here outside for huh?" Soul Screamed "I don't fucking know Soul and how the hell should I know huh?" yelled Eruka "I don't know Eruka" Soul yelled covering his eyes

"hey who's there?" said Black*Star, the two witches yelped when they notice that their yells caught the two Meisters attention. Soul looked down from Tadpole Jackson and yelped "oh shit Eruka look" Soul said making Eruka looked down "oh fuck me" Eruka said, fear dripping from her voice. Black*Star has walked inside and came back outside with Tsubaki, Patti, Liz, Crona and Kid "this is bad" Soul said "really bad... now what?" Eruka said. Soul closed his eyes until they snapped open "I got it" yelled Soul "okay Soul shush and you do?" Eruka tilt her head to the left, Soul covered his mouth "sorry and yes I do but its involved you Eruka" Soul pointed at his friend "me?" Eruka pointed at herself "yes so do you agree?" Soul said looking at his friend

Eruka crossed her arms and smiled "yes I agree and beside I always help my Souly" Soul smiled at her with teary eyes "I so fucking love you and thanks Erukii" Soul said wiping his eyes "no problem now about that plan of yours" Eruka said smiling "okay so here's the plan" Soul scooted close to Eruka and whisper in her ear.

Meanwhile Black*Star, Maka, Liz, Patti, Crona, Kid and Tsubaki are looking at the moon where they heard a voice "you wasn't lying Black*Star about the voices, they sound like a male and a female" Kid said narrowing his eyes "not only that but I sense two witches soul and one of them is bigger than the other" Maka growled "well what should we do Kid?" Liz turn her head to Kid "we wait... beside they turn themselves invisible so we won't see them" Kid growled still looking at the souls

After Soul explain the plan they start to put it in action "okay so you know they can see our souls right?" Soul question Eruka "right" she said smiling "good so when I release the flames we play a little game got it?" Soul side-glance at his friend "got it" Eruka smirked mischievously "lets do it" Soul smiled evilly and release the spell. "Hey guys look" everybody look up to see a blue flame disappear and show three figures "ooh what is that?" Patti said curious "it look like a giant tadpole and two witches" Tsubaki said

The two witches stood up on the tadpole and smirked "well well well look what we have here Eruka... a couple of losers from the Academy" Soul said snapping his fingers. A puff of smoke covered him and disappear in a flash, Eruka look at Soul and see him wearing a new pair of clothes. He is wearing a white sleeveless robe but it was cut at the lower middle showing his navel and his legs, long black leather fingerless gloves that now reach his elbows with white silk ribbons. The only thing that haven't change was the black tiger on the robe and the hood "that really suits you let me guess Flutter?" Eruka smirked "yeah I called her while flying here and told her about a new pair of robe and gloves, so she hooked me right up" Soul said showing his sharp-teeth

"Who are you" Maka growled at the witches "we are your worst nightmare now boy" Soul said putting his hood on. Tadpole Jackson nodded and flew down toward the kids "okay assholes time for a big party" Soul grin as his fingers start glow with energy "here they come prepared yourselves" Kid said as everybody is getting in a fighting stance "lets party you little fuckers" Soul said as they flew closer to their opponents

Oh this is so going to be one heck of party.

* * *

**AC: wow finally I finish this damn chapter... so what do you think Soul *look at Soul***

**Soul: that... was... Awesome you made me so badass **

**AC: I knew you like it now people what I want from you is to hit that review button and I make sure I update very soon **

**Sou: yeah and see ya everybody**

**P.S. before I leave here something you should know Soul has 30 magic (3 for weapon, 26 for witch and 1 for madness) so I decided to make a list for each chapter so here is the first list:**

**Energy Claws: Soul second powerful and deadliest magic. Energy Claws give Soul the ability glow his fingers into claws, Soul can also grow his claws in meters but its only goes for 2 meters. What make this ability so deadly its that Soul can use his claws to pierced anyone through the chest sending a electrical shockwave to their soul. He can use his claws to deflect any attacks and magic. **

**Energy Shield:**** Soul third powerful and first painful magic. Energy Shield allows Soul to create a force field around him to deflect the attacks but there is one problem, Soul can't use his shield for more than 5 minutes if that happens his body will have burn marks on him and cause his soul into a great pain. He can also change his shield into different shapes and sizes.  
**

**Tiger Vector: Soul first powerful and deadliest magic. Tiger Vectors give Soul the ability to have vectors from his back (like from Elfen Lied). He had 50 vectors that he can change in meters. It goes from 1 meter to 18 meter and 3 feet to 59 feet. It also have sharp claws on the tip of its fingers making it the deadliest magic and super dangerous. **

**AC: well that's all folks and bye**

**Soul: wait before we go in next chapter Medusa return and is now good**

**AC: but she still have her dark side and she Soul's grandma **

**Medusa: yes he my little snaky *hugs Soul***

**Soul: stop Mesa **

**Ac: aww and how did you got here**

**Medusa: magic**

**AC: okay then... well bye **

**Medusa&Soul: BYE**


	3. Lies and Presents

**AC: hey guys wazzup it is time for the new chapter of "Soul Eater Evans is a witch" so you ready you sneaky witches**

**Soul: yeah **

**Medusa: yes**

**Eruka: yep and you AC **

**AC: damn straight I'm fucking pump *Dudley puppy voice*lets do this *normal voice* but first Eruka**

**Eruka: AdorableCeline do not own Soul Eater but if she does it will have yaoi and yuri**

**AC: yes... yes it would now lets get this motherfucking story started bitches**

* * *

Chapter 3: Lies and Presents  


"Here they come guys be ready" Kid growled as the witches got closer "now Eruka" Soul said "right" Eruka smiled. Soul and Eruka jumped off Tadpole Jackson and landed in front of the Meisters and Weapons "hello kitties" Soul tease as Black*Star growled "who the hell are you?" he growled "shit forgot about changing my name to keep my identity" Soul thought "I'm Eruka and this is my little brother Souly" Eruka hugged Soul, smiling

Soul blushed, embarrassed that his sister call him by his nickname "sis stop~not in front of the enemies" Soul whined, making Eruka let go of him "oops sorry" Eruka apologize "Souly?" Maka question the witch "yes it is" Soul said. Kid look at Soul and glared "what do you want" Kid glared at Soul who smile in return "nothing just... kicking your ass" Soul lunged at Black*Star, claws in ready. Black*Star dodged the attack and look at Tsubaki "Tsubaki transform" Black*Star said "right on it" Tsubaki said. A yellow light engulf her and flew into Black*Star's hands turning into a Chain Scythe "Liz, Patti" Kid said "right" they said in unison transforming into two pistols "Maka take Crona inside with you" Kid demanded Maka "wait a minute Kid you can't-" her sentence was cut off from Black*Star "listen Maka without Soul your helpless and you end up hurt or worse so please Maka" Black*Star look at Maka showing concern

Maka looked at Black*Star and Kid before sighing in defeat "okay come on Crona lets go" Maka pulled Crona inside "okay Maka" Crona said being pulled by Maka. Once they inside Black*Star and Kid look at Soul and Eruka "Black*Star listen okay" Black*Star side glance at Kid "okay I'm listening" Kid stole a glance at him and look back at the witches "I want you to take Souly on your right while I take Eruka on my left got it" Kid said "got it Kid" Kid smiled "good now lets go" Kid lunged at Eruka shooting at her as she dodged the bullets

"Sister" Soul yelled fear in his voice "pay attention to your opponent in front of you" Soul whipped his head around to see a hand grab his face and throw him 2 feet away, Soul flipped his body and landed on his feet "wow is that it? I thought you were a big challenge... well not as big as me all mighty Black*Star" Black*Star grin, Soul chuckle and stood up before sending a glare at Black*Star "if you dare hurt my sister I will stab you in the heart I swear to crap" Soul growled "oh really... well then tell me are you two related?" Black*Star cracked his knuckles "no I was adopted when I was only 6 year old" Soul glared

"Really? so why she called you Souly?" Soul blushed then growled "its my nickname dipshit" "and your real name is?" Soul screamed from the top of his lungs, snarling at the idiot assassin "my name is Sou you filthy wench" Soul lunged at Black*Star, claws ready to stab this no good assassin into a bloody pulp

* * *

Eruka jumped and dodged each bullets that was sent at her way "shit Soul was right this Kid guy is strong" Eruka stopped in her tracks as she see Kid jumped in the air ready to attacked again "but not for long" she smirked evilly as she started to chant "Fribbit Cribbit Ribbit Ribbit Fribbit Ribbit Cribbit Cribbit Ribbit Ribbit Rib"she made a hand sign then a bunch of black bombs surrounded her "Kid look out for the-" Liz was too late as they head straight for the bombs "Tadpole bombs" each bombs blow up sending Kid feet away from Eruka

"shit shes good" Kid landed on his feet and glared "she almost mess up my symmetrical nightwear" he said straightening his black pajamas, once it was perfectly symmetrical he turn his attention to Eruka "tell me why are you here for hmm?" Kid question while Eruka blink "nothing just having a little fun" Eruka smiled "having a little fun huh... look more like you on a killing spree to me" Kid frowned.

Eruka crossed her arms and smirked "so what if it was what are you going to-" her sentence was cut off when she heard a blood curdling scream "what the" she said as her eyes widen "aaaaaaaaah" Soul is flung to the ground, blood came from his mouth, holding his side "oh my god" Eruka gasped looking horrified "sis help" Soul plead a pain look in his eyes "Black*Star you okay?" Tsubaki said worried "yeah I'm okay beside all he did was giving me are scratches that's all" Black*Star smirked. Soul stand up to his feet, holding his side and cringed in pain "you bitch you'll pay for this" he spat, blood dripping from the mouth "oh really then who going to-" Black*Star sentence was cut when he felt a punch in the face

"aw shit my face" Black*Star cringed as he hold his nose "who did that?" he spat when he heard a scream "Black*Star watch out" "huh?" Black*Star whipped his around to see Kid coming straight for him "holy shit" he said before him and Kid crashed into each other "good riddance" Black*Star look to his right to see Eruka running to Soul "oh my god Soul are you okay?" she said holding Soul still "yeah I'm fine other then the pain in my side I'm fine" he said smiling "thank goodness" she smiled

"hey wait a second did you just called him Soul?" both she and Soul gasped, turned their heads to Black*Star who was seething in anger "sis I think you just ruin my secret" Soul said scared "oops sorry lil'brother" she apologize "hey Black*Star did she just?" Kid said eyes widen "yeah she did" Black*Star growled "so that means... no it can't be" Tsubaki shook her head in disbelief "I guess I should tell huh?" everybody snapped their heads to Soul who in turn smiled "yes my name is Soul but its also Sou you see my real name is Soul-Sou... now sis" Soul yelled "got it Tadpole slime" Eruka spit out green slime hitting everyone in the eyes

"Black*Star, Kid" they screamed in unison "aw I can't see" Maka said trying to get the slime off her face "I don't know how to deal with this icky green slime on my face" Crona whined "okay Soul now" Eruka looked at Soul "on it" a black tiger on his robe suddenly came to live as a blue flame engulf it "Fire feline" Soul yelled as the fire tiger came straight at them engulfing them in blue flames "aaaaaaaaaah" they screamed in unison "bye bye kitties" Soul said as they blackout

* * *

"guys, guys wake up" everyone open their eyes to see Soul standing in front of them with a concern look "what happen to you? did something happen?" Soul said worried. Maka stood up and rub her head in pain "what happen... what happen let me tell you what happen Soul while you were to busy doing whatever the fuck you doing we got attack by witches and one of them happen to be a powerful witch" Maka yelled "really? so what happen after that?" he said in curiosity "what happen Soul is that this witch burn us alive and he said his name was Soul-Sou" Kid yelled in anger "and he order his sister Eruka to spit slime on us so he can burn us" Liz yelled who she, Patti and Tsubaki are now humans

Soul blinked and stared for one minute before he spoke "okay why didn't you called for help? and the witch have a same name like mine except without the Sou part so what?" Soul said acting dumb "are you serious? we got our asses kicked and thats all you can say maybe you the witch Soul" Maka yelled at Soul "whoa whoa whoa... let me get this straight you accusing me saying I'm the witch who attacked you and help Eruka like I'm one of her is that what you saying Maka" Soul growled "yes I am Soul" she spat "you know what Maka fuck you and everyone else in this place cause I wasn't here to save you" he spat at Maka "oh yeah well then fu-" "everybody shut up" Soul, Maka, the Thompson sisters, Black*Star, Kid and Crona snapped their to Tsubaki who was panting

"I can't believe you... all of you accusing Soul for his misfit just because he was not here to help us" Tsubaki shook her head "you should be ashame now apologize to Soul this instant" she glared at her friends who heads where bowed in guilt "Tsubaki right we should apologize" Liz said "yeah" they said in unison "hey Soul I'm sorry for-" Maka sentence was cut when she saw Soul was gone "hey sis where did Soul go?" Patti turned to her sister for answer "I don't know Kid" "nope" Kid said wondering where Soul went "I saw him went inside" a black blob appeared from Crona's back and put his hands on Crona's head "while you guys were being yelled at he went inside the house and up to his room" it said making them feel more guilty "thanks Ragnarok" Tsubaki smiled "no problem" Ragnarok salute to her "okay everyone lets go you still need to apologize to Soul" everyone sighed and walked into Kid's house to apologize

* * *

Soul stomped to his guest room with a scowled on his face. When he got to his room, he slammed the door and screamed from the top of his lungs "I fucking hate them" Soul slid on the door and sighed "I fucking hate them so much" Soul look at the ceiling and frowned "aww don't be like that my little snaky" a feminine voice said. Soul's eyes widen "no way it can't be" he whipped his head to the window and saw a female figure sitting on the window sill.

She has a blonde hair arranged in a spiked style, with two long strands framing her face which entwine like a caduceus snake to rest upon her chest, amber eyes, black dotted tattoos winding down her arms and a nick on her right eyebrow. She is wearing a black body-length suit with hood, two snake eye-like markings on both sides, silver bracelets on her wrists and black polish on her fingernails and toenails with yellow arrows pointing upwards. She chuckled at Soul's expression "what's wrong snaky cat got your tongue" she snickered

Soul blinked for a few second before he smiled "grandma Medusa" he smiled running to her. Medusa smiled, opening her arms wide "hi little snaky how are you" she hugged Soul when he got close to her "I'm doing fine Mesa" Soul smiled "that's good" a warm atmosphere surrounded them, holding each other. She let go of Soul and looked at him sweetly "I heard about the fight with you and your friends" Soul dropped his head, bangs shadowed his eyes "who told you that" Medusa frowned "Eruka, she bumped into me when I came to visit you and I heard you have a pain in your side you okay?" she said with concern

Soul looked up at Medusa and smiled "yeah its hurt but I'm good" he sighed "I miss you Mesa" Medusa smiled sweetly "I miss you too snaky" they stared at each other eyes until they heard a voice "hey Soul you in here" a male voice said startling Soul and Medusa "shit that's Black*Star" footsteps being heard outside and heading for his room "and sound like they heading straight to us" Medusa said "hey Soul we need to talk" Maka said as they come closer "oh no you don't" Soul ran to the door and locked it "Soul" Maka turned the doorknob but it didn't open "ugh Soul its locked open the door" Maka banged on the door "hell no" Soul said glaring at the door "Soul if you don't open this door I'll break it down" Black*Star said "you break this door Black*Star I'll break you" Kid snarled

Soul chuckled while Medusa snickered "they sure are crazy" she snickered "yeah and stupid" Soul and Medusa laughed at Soul's joke "Soul open the door please" Tsubaki said sweetly. Soul sighed as he looked at his grandmother for answer, she nodded for her reply "okay hold on" Tsubaki tell her friends to backup so Soul can open the door. when they heard a click, they waited until they see a white tuff of hair as Soul open the door with a scowled on his face

"what" Soul said with a menacing glare "um" Tsubaki cleared her throat "Soul... they want to say something go on" Tsubaki pushed Maka forward. Maka gulped "um... we apologize for yelling at you" Soul raise his eyebrow and tilted his head "and" Maka eye twitch before she sighed "and for accusing you" she said "and" Soul pressed on "and what I don't know what to apologize for" Maka said frowning.

Soul sighed and slammed the door in Maka's face "wait Soul come out" Soul open the door "they also apologize for causing you stress and they want to make it up to you" Tsubaki smiled "really what do I get" Soul crossed his arms and lean on the doorframe "how about tomorrow after school we all go to the ice cream parlor and come back here for a pool party" Black*Star grin. Soul think about the offer before he nodded his head "cool I like it" he smiled "good well goodnight" Maka waved to everyone, walking to her room "yeah goodnight" Liz yawned walking to her room with Kid and Patti "yeah goodnight Soul" Tsubaki hugged him before walking with Crona "goodnight guys" Soul said closing the door before he felt a hand on his shoulder

"hey Soul" Soul looked at Black*Star "you okay" Black*Star said with concern "yeah I'm fine" Soul smiled "good well goodnight" Black*Star walked to his room before he stop "oh almost forgot" he walked up to Soul and kiss him on the cheek "sweet dream" Black*Star winked at him and walked to his room closing the door "yeah sweet dream" Soul blushed before closing his door "ooh la la" Medusa smiled "quit it Mesa" Soul chuckled "fine... well goodnight" Soul looked at Medusa "wait you leaving why" Soul whined "because I have something to do tomorrow and don't want to cause suspicions" Medusa hopped on her broom and stared at her grandson "don't worry I see you at school okay" Soul smiled "okay and how can you-" "hello disguise sweetie and before I go here" she open her hands showing two black bracelets with two tiger eyes in different color. One has dull amber and golden amber, the other has green and blue

Soul looked at the two bracelets then at his grandmother "those for me" he question with curiosity "yes it contains your kittens so you can use them as bombs" she said handing them to Soul "just stick your hand in someone mouth and they go straight to their hearts then snap your fingers and splat they're dead" Medusa smirked. Soul hugged Medusa "thanks and love you Mesa" Medusa hug back "love you too" she let go and waved goodbye "see ya" Medusa fly away on her broomstick "bye Mesa" Soul waved back before closing the window "time for bed" Soul yawned. He change into his nightwear and laid down on his bed holding his gifts "best day ever" Soul smiled putting his bracelets on "tomorrow is going to be more fun" Soul snickered evilly before sleep overcome him

watch out DWMA here come Soul-Sou Eater Evans

* * *

**AC: yeah awesome what do guys think**

**Witches: nice **

**AC: cool and remember guys send me a review so I can update more chapters **

**P.S. I decided to give Soul a second name for him so here it is Soul-Sou Eater Evans so in a couple of chapters you going to find out how he got the name and why hes adopted until then peace **

**Soul: bye kitties **


	4. Doctor Medusa is back & Soul's bloodlust

**AC: hey guys welcome to "Soul Eater Evans is a witch" man I'm so fucking pump are you witches**

**Medusa,Soul&Eruka: yep**

**AC: good now lets**

**Maka: hold up why did u made Soul a witch **

**Kid: bring Medusa back to alive **

**Liz: and have him and Eruka nearly killed us**

**AC: because Soul looked cool as a witch, I love Medusa in a evil way and its fun**

**Maka: that's explain it **

**Black*Star: I think Soul looked hot **

**Tsubaki: wow Black*Star you liked what you see**

**Patti: yes he do*laugh***

**AC: okay Crona disclaimer**

**Crona: AdorableCeline do not own Soul Eater if she does it would be like this **

**AC: right now lets get this show started bitches**

* * *

Chapter 4: Doctor Medusa is back & Soul's bloodlust  


Soul is walking to school wearing his casual clothes but hes not alone, beside him are two girls Eruka and Mizune in disguise. Eruka is wearing a black tank top, blue shorts and grey sneakers. Mizune is wearing a white collar with yellow gem, grey frill crop top, white shorts and blue sandals. Now let me tell you about the collar, it gives Mizune the ability to change into different forms like union except it turn her into any forms without combining themselves together so she can fit in the academy

Soul sighed "so where is Flutter and Mady Ray again" Soul side-glance at Mizune "waiting for us outside the academy" Mizune said smiling "don't worry lil'brother it will be fun today" Eruka said smiling "that's what I'm hoping for" Soul smirked. After getting to school and walking up the steps, they see two girls smiling at them

One girl has short pink hair above the shoulder, two long sidelocks braided and sapphire eyes. She is wearing a green strapless shirt that reach her hips, black shorts and black flat shoes, her name is Flutter. Another has light pink hair in a bob cut with white streak and purple eyes. She is wearing a blue one-shoulder crop top, blue shorts and black calf boots, her name is Mady Ray.

"Flutter, Mady Ray how are you" Flutter waved to Soul as he came close to them "s'up player" Flutter grin "the sky you" Eruka said smirking "good the others are inside" Mady Ray said chuckling "really where Ghost" Eruka ask wondering where her boyfriend is "right here sweetie" five of them turned their heads to see a boy walking toward them

he has crimson red hair in a low ponytail, single bang on his face and grey eyes. He is wearing a black vest, orange tank top, light brown jeans and beige combat boots. "Ghost" Eruka ran to Ghost and hug him "hi boo" Ghost kiss Eruka on the cheek before letting go "come on guys let go my friends are waiting for me" Soul smiled "okay" they said in unison walking inside

* * *

In Professor Stein class, everybody is taking a break because Professor Stein was called to Lord Death's room "wow Medusa must really love you if she gave you those" Mady Ray pointed at the bracelets and grin "yeah and I can't wait to try these baby out" Soul grin his usual grin, they started to laughed while Maka stared at them "hey Maka" Maka turned her head around to see Black*Star, Kid, Tsubaki, Crona and the Thompson sisters next to her "you thinking about it too" Liz sat down next to her and frowned "yeah say Kid what did Lord Death said about the report you gave him" Maka ask Kid who scowled "he said we have to keep a eye on Soul and the new students until he have some information" Kid frowning

Maka nodded her head looking at the group "what are you Soul" she thought before she heard a yell "watch out" "huh" Maka said before she was hit with a book "oww" she hold her nose in pain fearing it might be broken "oh my god" said a male voice. Seven kids looked up to see a boy sitting on the desk with concern look on his face

He has silver-grey hair in a low ponytail hold by a clip (Tsubasa's hairstyle from Beyblade) and amber-brown eyes. He is wearing a red sleeveless turtle neck shirt, golden bracelet on his right upper arm, white jeans with red side-belt and brown boots. "You okay" he said in concern "yeah thanks you" "Leonard" Leonard smiled "yeah thanks" Maka smiled "you should go check that out okay see ya" Leonard jump off the desk and went towards his friends "yeah come on Maka lets go to the nurses office" Tsubaki pulled Maka up and helped her to nurses office "be right back" Tsubaki said before closing the door

* * *

"Where's the nurse" Maka ask Tsubaki next to her "I don't know maybe she-" she was cut off when she heard a female voice "excuse me are you Maka Albarn" the two girls turned their head and gasped "what's wrong saw something interesting" Medusa said smiling. Medusa is wearing a black turtleneck sleeveless dress with white arrows pointing downward, white shoes and white lab coat, the only difference about her disguise is that she have a purple eyeliner "Doctor Medusa at your service now tell me what's the problem" Medusa said looking at the girls "um I think my nose is broken" Maka gulped

Medusa blinked before she spoke "okay lets see" she touched Maka's nose with her finger "ow that's hurt" Maka hissed "hmm interesting well Maka you have a bruise nose but don't worry all you need is cream ointment and its be good as new" Medusa handed Maka an ice pack "hold this on your nose while I get the cream" Maka put the ice pack on her nose "thanks" Maka said nervously

Medusa walked to her cabinet and open it "no problem" Medusa smiled once she found the ointment "okay take off the ice pack so I can put this on" she said sweetly "okay" Maka took off the pack, Medusa put the ointment on her nose "its cold" Maka hissed "good its working" Medusa smirked "okay let me put this on" Medusa unwrapped a bandage and put it on Maka's nose "good all better now I want you to put this ointment on twice a day okay" she said serious "yes Doctor Medusa" Maka said nervously "good now move along kitties" Medusa waved to them as they leave "thank you" Tsubaki said nervously closing the door behind them

Medusa sighed and sat down on the chair "Soul you can come in" Soul open the door and smiled "hi Mesa how are you" Medusa smiled sweetly "fine your friend came here earlier" Soul sighed "yeah I heard about her nose" Soul said rolling his eyes "so what you came here for sweetie" Medusa stared at Soul "I have Lord Death breathing down my neck but he didn't tell the students only Stein, Sid, Nygus and the other DeathScythes" Medusa frowned "well as long as we stay low we're safe" she stood up from her chair and walked to Soul "so what do want to do huh" Soul smirked evilly "oh I still have tricks up my sleeves" Medusa blinked "really and what is-" her sentence was cut short when she heard a scream "lets go Mesa" he and Medusa ran outside to the source of the problem

* * *

Two boys standing there snickering at the girl covered in grape soda. One boy has short black shoulder length hair with blue streak, one bang covering his left eye and red eyes. He is wearing a black sleeveless sweater with hood, black jeans, black fingerless gloves and black boots, his named is Axel. Another has long black hair with golden streak, it was put in braids and green eyes. He is wearing a blue short sleeved shirt, blue wristband on his left wrist, brown jeans and white sneakers, his named is Baron.

"Ugh I can't believe you did that you asshole" the girl said in anger. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a white blouse, blue skirt and black sandals "oh shut up Lula or you catch a whore sickness" Axel laughed while Baron snickered "you little bitch you will pay dearly" Lula huffed "come on Star lets go" a girl named Star walked next to Lula with a stoic look "okay" she said with a slight Russian accent. She has long brown hair and red orange eyes. She is wearing a black sleeveless shirt, white shorts with black hinge, dark grey fingerless gloves and dark grey boots.

"Wow what a pussy" Baron giggled "yeah totally come on Baron and hey Soul" Axel waved to Soul who waved back "things just getting better and better" Soul snickered evilly

* * *

"I'm going to get Soul for this" Lula said wiping her face "how you know it was him" Star ask in curiosity "easy me and him been having beef with each other long time ago so he order his friends to do this to me" Lula growled "so what do you want to do" Lula smirked mischievously

"payback Star big time" she said as she cracked her knuckles "and this time he won't be getting away with this" Lula laughed as Star frowned "why do I have a feeling this not going to end well" she thought regret feel in her guts

Oh she don't know how right she is

* * *

Soul hummed in tune, he just came back from the ice cream parlor with his friends and he now on his way to get his swim trunks from the house _"the secret side of me I never let you see I keep it caged but I can't control it so stay away from me the beast is ugly I feel the rage and I just can't hold it" _Soul grin as he hum some more _"it scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls it comes awake and I can't control it hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end"_ Soul did a back flip and landed on his feet _"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun I must confess that I feel like a monster I-I feel like a monster, I-I feel like a monster" _ Soul laughed then he continued _"my secret side I keep hid under lock and key I keep it caged but I can't control it cause if I let him out he'll tear me up and break me down why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun I must confess that I feel like a monster I-I feel like a monster, I-I feel like a monster" _Soul laughed even more _"it's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp there's no escape for me it want my soul, it want my heart no one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream or maybe it's inside of me stop this monster I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster" _Soul growled at out the last part _"I've hate what I become, the nightmare's just begun I must confess that I feel like a monster I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I'm gonna lose control, here's something radical I must confess that I feel like a monster I-I feel like a monster, I-I feel like a monster, I-I feel like a monster, I-I feel like a monster"_ Soul fist pumped in the air then spin "best song ever totally represent me" Soul grin "yes indeed" "huh" Soul eyes widen alittle, seeing two female figures blocking his way out of the alleyway

"hello Soul" Lula said smirking "oh hi Lula, Star why are you here" Soul ask nicely "don't play dumb you threaten us then you dear put your disgusting hands in our mouth you asshole" Lula snarled. Soul smiled as the memory comes flooding in

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey Soul" Soul turned his head to see Lula and Star "where are you going" Lula said frowning "oh nowhere special just hanging with my friends" Soul grin "or going on a killing spree" Star glared "really is that what you girls think of me hmm" Soul grin even more "oh give up Soul we know you're a witch so stop acting dumb" Soul frowned and glared at them "who told you that" Lula smirked "no one we know you were a witch ever since you came here to the academy" "but the real question is why" Star glared _

_Soul blinked at them then at his bracelets then them again "nothing just having fun by the way you wanna see something cool" Soul smirked evilly "really and what's so cool of this thing you going to-" Soul shove both his hands in Lula and Star's mouth "listen princess you and your friend is really getting on my nerves but since I'm in a good mood I let this slide but next time you dead" Soul took his hands out of their mouths making them slid to the floor "and by the way I didn't order Axel or Baron to spill soda on you its was their idea" Soul walked to the door before stopping and look at them one last time "have fun cause it will be your last bye bye kitties" Soul waved walking out of sight "I hate that kid" Lula snarled "me too Lula" Star growled _

_"Oh this is going to be so much fun" Soul smirked evilly an evil glint shine in his eyes_

* * *

"Aww did I scare you princess" Soul tease. Lula tsked "as if dweeb like you will scare me no we came here to kill you now Star" "right Lula" Star jump into the air turning into a sword, it look like Tsubaki's enhanced sword mode but it have white zigzag lines going down the blade. Lula got it in her hands and glared at Soul "now prepare for your own funeral witch" Soul frowned before smiling "tell me princess but last time I check you only had 58 souls which in case you will have to have 99 souls before going after a witch's soul" Lula smirked "I know that's why we came here with a plan" "yes you see everybody knows witches can't use magic without releasing soul protect so we attacked you until you unleashed soul protect by using soul resonance and causing you to get caught" Star smirked "and that be bye bye Soul so now you a sitting duck and oh don't try to attacked we know your every move so it useless" Lula grin

Soul sighed before taking off his black jacket "okay if that the way it goes" Soul cast his jacket aside frowning "if you going to fight all we have to do is use soul resonance" Lula cowered in fear "what's wrong why hes not releasing soul protect unless" Lula gasped in realization "hey what happen to your bracelets those eyes were not close last time I saw them" Lula point at Soul's bracelets making him look at them "wow princess you are smart but... you figure it out way too late" Soul looked at Lula "what do you mean-" her sentence was cut when she heard Star's scream "aaaaaaah" Star transform back into her human form, clutching her chest in pain "Star what's wrong" Lula said in concern "my chest... it felt like something clawing its way out" Star panted "what did you do to her witch" Lula snarled

Soul blinked before laughing "wow you don't know remember when I shove both my hands in you and your friend mouth well I left a parting gift" Soul grin "what parting gift" Lula said in fear "oh nothing but bombs" Soul grin even more "bombs you put bombs inside of her you monster" Soul chuckled "really well then tell me princess can you call me a monster after seeing your friend died in front of you" Lula eyes widen "what do you mean by that" "aaaaaaaaaaah" Star scream as her chest start to grow "you see I have thousand of tigers inside these bracelets under my command for example" Soul snapped his fingers "aaaaaaaaaaaaah" Star scream in pain, her chest grow bigger before it burst open causing a huge hole in her chest

"aaaaaah Star" Lula scream as four blue flames came out of her going to Soul "you see I don't have to use soul protect to kill her my kittens have magic of their own" the flames evaporate showing a white tiger, a classic tiger, a black tiger and a snow-white tiger "these are my kittens Lilac, Ravi, Apollo and Vexy they're my pride and joy" Soul pet a snow-white tiger named Vexy "you have two tigers inside of your heart ready to come out" as in cue Lula's chest start to grow making her scream in pain "aaaaaah make it stop" Soul laughed "oh don't worry it will" he raise his hand ready to snapped his fingers "no please don't" Lula cried for mercy "sorry princess you brought this to yourself now time for your punishment" Soul grin evilly "no have mercy" Lula cried "no you have your chance but you wasted it away now die" Soul snapped his fingers "someone help me" Lula yelled as her chest burst open having a huge hole in her chest, two blue flames came out of her and went to Soul's side

"Welcome back Sumita, Hercules" a golden tiger and a liger landed in front of Soul and bowed "we should go cub before someone come here and see us" a white tiger named Lilac looked up at Soul "you right mom lets go Vexy" Vexy stand next to Soul and he climb on her back, picking up his jacket "to my house and quick" "on it" Vexy said running in full speed to Soul's house with the other tigers running behind her

* * *

"Hey Black*Star" Black*Star turn his head to see Kid standing next to him "yeah Kid" "have you seen Soul anywhere he been gone for half of hour" Kid cross his arms. You see everyone are in the pool waiting for Soul to come back "no I haven't seen him yet" Black*Star shook his head "well he can't be that far" Kid said frowning "hey Kid I see someone coming to us" Liz said "huh" Kid turn his head to see a woman running toward them "hey is that Miss Marie" Maka ask in curiosity "yeah and she look pale" Tsubaki said in concern

Marie came to a stop in front of the kids, panting trying to catch her breath "Miss Marie what's wrong" Patti said in concern. Marie hold up her hand to catch her breath once she have enough air she spoke "Kid you need to call Lord Death now" Kid tilted his head "okay but why I need a reason before I make a call" Marie blinked and gulped "because I saw something horrible... gruesome things" Marie's lip tremble and her body shook in fear "like what thing you are talking about" Maka said nervously "well I was on my way to my house just coming back from grocery shopping when I feel a weird atmospheres in the alleyway" Marie gulped before she continued "I don't know what made me stop but I have a bad feeling in my gut so I stop to try and calm myself right when I calm down I heard the most painful, loudest blood-curdling scream I ever heard it said 'aaaaah make it stop'" Marie's eyes start to well up with tears "so I ran and ran and ran dropping my grocery then I heard another scream but this time it said 'someone help me' so I ran faster to the scream but when I got there I saw... I saw" Marie wipe her eyes and took a deep breath "I saw blood everywhere on the walls, on the floors then I saw two bodies laying in the blood bath they look like those kids from the academy so to see if I'm correct I walked to closer to the bodies" Marie covered her mouth as more tears fell from her eyes "when I look down I saw Lula and Star on the ground, laying there in their own puddle of blood with tears in their eyes, skin all pale but that's not the scary part" "what's the scary part" Maka gulped "there was a huge hole in their chest like something burst it open so I ran out of there with no looking back" Marie cried in sorrow

Black*Star and Kid eyes were widen, Tsubaki is covering her mouth, Liz and Patti shook in fear, Crona is hugging himself and Maka mouth is open "I'm going to call Father right now" Kid walked in the house with a scowl on his face "it okay Miss Marie shhh" Crona hugged Marie as she cried "I don't know how to deal with teachers who is crying in pain" Crona continued to hug Marie

While in the house Kid just contact his Father waiting to tell him the news "hello hello hello Kiddo how are you" Lord Death said in a happy tone "Father we have some bad news" Kid frowned "why what happen" Lord Death tilted his head "Father" Kid clear his throat before he continued "two students from the academy has been murdered" Kid scowled

Oh shit just got real bitches

* * *

**AC: finally I finish the chapter of this damn story so how was it **

**All: awesome **

**Ac: I know you like it now peeps just hit review and I see you next time**

**All: BYE**

**Tiger Bombs:****Soul's fourth powerful and deadliest magic. Tiger Bombs contain Soul tigers or as he called them his kittens inside his bracelets which have two eyes color on each bracelets. It let him put bombs inside a person causing them to explode by snapping his fingers what made it so dangerous that it goes straight to their hearts and its explode making a huge hole in their chest. **

**AC: see ya guys **

**Soul: bye bye kitties**


	5. The search begins

**AC: hey there sexy bitches welcome back to "Soul Eater Evans is a witch" is everyone ready **

**All: yeah **

**Ac: okay now Patti Disclaimer **

**Patti: AdorableCeline do not own Soul Eater but if she does it will have guts and gores *laughed***

**AC: damn straight bitch now lets get this story started you sexy fuckers**

* * *

Chapter 5: The search begins 

"really they been killed" Soul said shocked "yeah and Kid is talking to Lord Death right now about the murdered" Liz frowned. Soul frowned in distaste "do you know who the killer is" Soul frowned "no we thought it was Medusa but Miss Marie said she saw her in the market getting something before she walked out the store" Maka sighed "why you thought it was Medusa" Soul ask in question "she might be out for revenge" Maka scowled "well she not the revenge type" Soul smiled "aw Soul you no fun" Maka pout "yeah say what you want Maka" Soul laughed

Kid walked out his house with a scowled "Father is investigating the crime right now as we speak" Kid scowled "whoa that was fast" Black*Star said shocked "who hes with Kid" Tsubaki said rubbing Marie's back "hes with Stein and Spirit" Kid sighed "you want some tea" Kid ask Marie "yes some oolang tea would be nice" Marie smiled "okay" Kid smiled setting Marie's tea up "I'm going get some soda" Soul stretched and walked inside

Before he open the door, he snatch three raisin-oatmeal cookies and went to the kitchen "great no one know whose the killer is" Soul snickered "oh I love being a witch sometimes" Soul took a bite out his cookie, grab his soda from the fridge and went back outside

* * *

At the crime scene, Lord Death look at the bodies and sighed "so do you know who did it" he said "no it couldn't been a witch cause I didn't sense no witch wavelengths" Stein frowned "damnnit" Spirit cursed "then who could it be who can killed someone" Stein scowled "what about Soul he might have done it but I know he ain't heartless" Spirit frowned "you right but we should keep a closer watch on him" Spirit scowled

Lord Death sighed "yes indeed" he said frowning while being unnoticed, a pure-white tiger is watching them around the corner "ooooh Soul going to love this" it said before running out of sight

* * *

Back at Kid's house, everyone is having fun while Soul is eating his last cookie "hey Soul" Soul side-glance at Black*Star who is dripping wet "what's up" Black*Star grin "the sky dude" Soul smirked. Both boys laughed "say Soul I want to ask you something" Soul blinked "okay ask away" Black*Star took a deep breath "well you know there this costume party next week right" Soul nodded sipping his soda "well I was wondering can you be my date to the costume ball" Black*Star ask nervously

Soul eyes widen and he spit out his soda "what" Soul said shocked "I mean if you don't want to" Black*Star said frowning "no I do... I do... I mean" Soul took a deep breath "I would like to be your date Black*Star" Soul smiled "really Soul" Black*Star look at Soul "yes Black*Star really" Soul blushed "sweet" Black*Star hugged Soul "you welcome Black*Star" Soul blushed harder "hey Black*Star" Black*Star side-glance at Kid "stop flirting with Soul" Kid smirked

Black*Star growled "why you little come here" Black*Star let go of Soul and jumped into the pool "I get you for that" Black*Star growled chasing Kid around the pool "well at least I had a date with Black*Star" Soul sighed "try as you might you can't catch me" Kid laughed "oh yeah just wait when I get my hands on you" Black*Star snarled

Soul giggled before dipping in the pool "this is why I love him" Soul said watching Black*Star chased Kid "Soul" Soul gasped and whipped his head around to see a pure-white tiger "Lonnie" Soul gasped. Lonnie smiled "hi cub I bring some news but first in private please" Lonnie walked behind the bush "okay" Soul said getting out of the pool and followed Lonnie

"Well what is it Lonnie" Lonnie sighed "those rats are on to you and they going to keep a closer eye on you" Soul frowned "shit" he cursed "what are you going to do huh" Lonnie tilted her head "easy stay low but have a little fun see ya Lonnie" Soul waved at Lonnie before walking back to his friends "oh boy good luck cub" Lonnie chuckled before disappearing into thin air

* * *

"Eww that's disgusting" Liz said spitting. Everyone is in the living room playing truth or dare, Maka just dare Liz to eat a ice cream mixed with ketchup, BBQ sauce and pickle slices "hey you did said dare there you go" Maka laughed "okay Kid truth or dare" Liz smirked "dare Liz" Kid grin "I dare you to run around the house say I'm a gay pony" Kid frowned "fine" Kid stood up and ran around the house "I'm a gay pony, yes I am, I'm a gay pony" Kid yelled "haha hilarious" Black*Star laughed "dude not cool" Soul chuckled

Kid came back, sit down and frowned "okay Tsubaki truth or dare" Tsubaki blinked "truth" she smiled "is it true you lick Maka's lips when she has chocolate sauce on her" Kid snickered "yes it's true" Tsubaki blushed "ooh la la Tsubaki you are gay" Liz smiled "yeah so" Tsubaki blushed harder "no I think being gay is hot" Liz smiled "okay um Crona truth or dare" Crona smiled "truth" Tsubaki giggled "is it true that you and Patti are in love with each other" Crona and Patti blushed "yes" Patti hugged Crona "I love you too" Patti kiss Crona's cheeks "oh man you hit the jackpot" Ragnarok chuckled

Soul rolled his eyes "nice one dude" Crona smiled "okay um Soul truth or dare" Soul grin "dare" everybody except Crona smirked "okay I dare you to" Patti whispered into Crona's ears "to kiss Black*Star" Soul eyes widen "what" he yelled "c'mon Soul you said dare so do it" Maka smirked "and beside you can't back out" Kid grin "fuck you guys" Soul screamed "okay Soul lets do this you ready" Black*Star grin "no" Soul blushed "well too bad" Black*Star scooted closer to Soul and snickered

Soul gulped "just one kiss okay" "by the way you have to kiss him on the lips" Soul paled "fuck you Maka" Maka laughed "kiss him kiss him kiss him" Maka chant "yeah kiss him kiss him" soon everyone started to chant "man I'm screwed" Soul gulped "okay Soul focus just one kiss you can do this" Soul scoot closed to Black*Star blushing "okay Black*Star I'm ready" Soul smiled nervously "good" Black*Star titled Soul's head with forefinger and thumb "today is your lucky day" Black*Star closed his eyes and titled forword "oh my fucking god" Soul blushed red, closing his eyes

"Um what are you doing with my grandson" Black*Star and Soul open their eyes and stop one millimeter from each other lips "huh" Black*Star turn his head to see Medusa by the doorway "Medusa what are you doing here" Liz ask nervously "nothing just came here when I heard about the you-know-what" Medusa frowned "oh really Lady Medusa" Crona said shyly "yes and by the way Black*Star I ask again what are you doing with my grandson" Medusa stared at Black*Star "um... wait Soul is your grandson" Black*Star look at Medusa then look at Soul and back again "yes he is cause I'm his grandma stop changing the subject" Medusa scowled "um Medusa listen we're just playing truth or dare and well Soul pick dare so he have to kiss Black*Star" Maka said nervously but that made Medusa scowled harder "I don't fucking care if you playing a silly game anyone who make my little snaky do something or force him into stupid shit there will be hell" Medusa yelled causing everyone to flinched

Soul shift his eyes downcast in fear. You see Medusa is protective over Soul, she know Soul have a crush on Black*Star and that his friends are nice but anyone who fuck with her snaky especially his friends beware of mother snake or she'll bite you in the ass "I'm better not talked to her when she like this" Soul thought in fear "Soul can you come outside with me" Medusa ask nicely "you mad" Soul ask shyly "no not at you sweetie" Medusa smiled but glared at his friends "okay I'm coming" Soul stood up and walked to Medusa "see ya later guys" Soul and Medusa walked outside "holy shit first she came back alive working as the school nurse then she started being nice and now she yelled at us for making Soul do the dumb dare" Liz said shocked "man she is fucked up" Black*Star frowned "and scary" Patti shook in fear "whatever her problem is I don't want it" Maka frowned "mmhmm" everyone agreed

* * *

"It not my fault Mesa I can't help it that my bloodlust shows up and make me kill them" Soul defended himself "I know sweetie but next time when I say stay low I don't mean stay low and cause a killing spree" Medusa sighed "besides you know what happen 9 years ago" Medusa stared at Soul "I know Mesa but I'm 16 now it won't happen again no promises" Soul sighed "okay now lets go get some ice cream soda" Medusa smiled "yeah I love ice cream soda" Soul grabbed Medusa's hand and ran "hold up snaky you going to hurt my arm" Medusa laughed "sorry" Soul slowed down and they walked side by side swinging their arms "beside with you by my side Mesa I'll never be what I was 9 years ago" Soul thought smiling as they made their way for some ice cream

"I hope I don't kill anymore people cause soon it might come out on the next victim who dare cross me" Soul thought in fear while unnoticed Lord Death is watching them from his mirror in the DWMA "hmm" Lord Death said "I wonder what they talking about does it involve Soul's problem" Lord Death sighed "what are you hiding Soul" Lord Death stared at Soul as he feel a dark aura coming from his soul "oh my" Lord Death gasped

oh shit some fucked shit is about to happen

* * *

**AC: oh my smurf I made the best chapter ever  
**

**Maka: MAKA... CHOP *hit me in the head with her book***

**Ghost: nice tiny tits you broke her **

**Maka: its not my fault that shes making a horror story**

**Flutter: doesn't gives you the rights to hit her asshole **

**Axel&Baron: *snickered* ooh burn**

**Mady Ray: you go girl *high five Flutter***

**AC: *came back alive* you are so dead Maka **

**Mizune: chi chi you are done for **

**AC: yeah next time well everyone just hit review and I see you next time so bye bye bye bye *crazy laugh***

**All: BYE **

**Soul: bye kitties**


	6. The killing floor is OPEN

**AC: hey there sexy Asian bitches lets begin "Soul Eater Evans is a witch" but let me say thank you people who read my story and leaving me some lovely reviews especially you sakura1313 and mysticzephyra **

**Ghost: yeah she really happy for it peeps**

**AC: of course I thought it won't have that much love **

**Flutter&Mady Ray: well now you know **

**AC: yep I do now Tsubaki Disclaimer **

**Tsubaki: AdorableCeline do not own Soul Eater if she does Excalibur will be hit by some magical force**

**AC: yes he would now lets *interrupted by you-know-who***

**Excalibur: FOOLS who dare wrote this horrid story**

**All: WHAT THE FUCK**

**AC: why are you here **

**Excalibur: I'm here to see the Author of this horrid story its really horrible **

**AC: excuse me *vein mark pop* care to say that again *took out a shotgun full-loaded***

**Excalibur: the story is horrible if I wrote this story it will be wonderful **

**All: *look at Excalibur like he crazy* hell no it won't **

**Excalibur: FOOLS now Author make a better story then this one *shot in the head***

**Maka: holy shit hes dead**

**Leonard: no hes alive cause he getting up**

**AC: good now *took out a metal bat* lets see how much he'll bleed before he died completely *walked up to Excalibur struggling form* **

**Liz: well AC is busy in the moment *see Excalibur getting whacked by a bat* so as she'll say in every chapter lets begin this story hookers**

**AC: *crazy laugh* die die die motherfucker *took out a axe and start chopping away***

**All: *eyes widen in fear and cowered in the corner***

**Medusa: lets start the story people *eyes shrunken in fear seeing me took out a chainsaw* start the story start the story**

* * *

Chapter 6: The killing floor is **OPEN** **  
**

"What" Spirit yelled in shocked. Sid, Nygus, Stein, Marie, Justin, Spirit and Azusa are in Lord Death's room discussing about Soul "what do you mean sir" Marie said "I mean Soul might have something that we don't know" Lord Death said "care to explain it sir" Azusa said adjusting her glasses

Lord Death sighed "well I only heard the part where Medusa is talking about what happen 9 years ago before they went to get ice cream" Lord Death sighed "really what else" Sid said in curiosity "then I see something deep within Soul's wavelength a dark mysterious being is locked up inside of him deep inside of his soul" everyone gasped "so you saying is that Soul has a evil being ready to come out" Nygus said "yes do you felt it Stein" Stein nodded "yes it like a bottle full of madness inside him full of fear" Stein frowned "just like the kishin" Spirit scowled "yes just like the kishin but worst if that thing in Soul gets out everyone is screwed" Stein scowled

Lord Death nodded his head "precisely that's why I want all of you to watch him just in case" Azusa shift her glasses "but sir what about the new students aka Soul's friends and grandma" Azusa frowned "they're not the bigger problem here Soul is okay we worry about them later now lets focus on Soul" Lord Death frowned "now everyone watch Soul if anything happen report back to me we cannot have another kishin rise understand" Lord Death said seriously "understood" everyone said in unison "good class dismiss" Lord Death said dismissing the meeting

* * *

Soul laid his head on the desk in boredom "man when will this class be over" Black*Star whined "soon dude" Soul sighed. when the bell ring signaling for the end of class, everyone got up and went outside "Soul can you go to Lord Death's room before you leave" Stein said "yeah dude I will" Soul closed the door behind him "hmm things are about to get interesting" Stein said lighting a cigarette

"You have to see my father" Kid ask in curiosity "yes but don't worry I meet you guys at the park okay see ya" Soul waved to them before going to the Death's room "I wonder what he needed for" Liz said in curiosity "yeah I hope it ain't that bad" Black*Star said in concern "don't worry we''ll see him in the park c'mon lets go" Maka waved to them as they walked outside

Soul walked down the corridors, seeing Lord Death's back "you need to see me sir" Soul said walking up the steps "yes Soul please come closer" Lord Death begged Soul to come close "okay so what do you want" Soul walked close to him "I want to ask you a question if that okay with you" Soul smiled "okay ask away" Lord Death smiled "okay" he clear his throat "tell me I happen to eavesdrop on you and Medusa conversation but only on the part when she said 9 years ago" Lord Death waved his hands seeing Soul tense up "oh really what did you heard" Soul gulped

Lord Death bend down to Soul "what do she mean by what happen 9 years ago hmm" Lord Death said seriously "umm I don't know what you talking about" Soul gulped "don't play bullshit" Lord Death yelled, reverting to his old voice "umm listen sir" Soul said in fear "well then Soul" Lord Death pressed on

Soul eyes well up with tears "I don't want to talk about it because 9 years ago I had the most traumatic event that involve with my friend" Soul cried in despair "oh my don't cry shhh" Lord Death hugged Soul and rub his back "is okay there there I didn't mean to scare you shh" Lord Death console Soul as he cried harder "it...just...hurts...when...I...remember...about.. .my...friend" Soul sobbed "please Soul stop crying" Lord Death bend down to Soul "look at me Soul" Soul open his eyes "listen I'm not here to hurt you... I'm here to help now if you don't want talk about it that's okay I'll be here when you'll ready okay" Lord Death smiled "okay sir" Soul hiccup "good now no more tears" Lord Death wipe Soul's eyes "you too cute for that just like my son Kiddo" Soul blushed "thank you sir" Soul smiled

Lord Death laughed "you welcome son" he said hugging Soul who hug back "now I think you should go and play with your friends okay" Soul let go and nodded "okay and maybe later on I'll tell you okay" Lord Death smiled "good to hear now run along little one" Soul giggled before running out the room "bye kitty" Soul waved goodbye before closing the door "kitty do he say that all the time I wonder" Lord Death titled his head in question

* * *

"hey Soul what took you so long I was worried" Black*Star said in concern. Soul ran up to them as he smiled "really you were worried about me" Soul blushed "yeah I mean the others were too but I was worried the most" Black*Star blushed "aww that sweet of you Black*Star thanks" Soul hug Black*Star "you welcome" Black*Star blushed harder,smiling "hey you too lets go play basketball" Kid yelled making both boys let go "okay c'mon Soul" Black*Star ran to his friends "yeah coming" Soul ran after his crush

"Nice ruining the moment Kid" Liz frowned "don't worry sweetheart there be another moment from those two promise" Kid kiss Liz's cheek "okay Kiddo" Liz blushed "okay lets begin Kid you and me will pick teams okay" Black*Star grin "okay I'll go first hmm" Kid stared at his friends "I choose Maka" Maka walked to Kid "I choose Patti" Patti kiss Crona before walking to Black*Star "Liz come here sweetie" Liz blushed before walking to Kid "Tsubaki" Tsubaki walked to Black*Star "Crona on my team" Crona smiled and walked to Kid "finally Soul come here cutie" Soul blushed and walked to Black*Star "good everyone ready" Kid ask nicely "yeah" everyone said in unison "good lets begin" Kid smiled in satisfaction

Kid checked the ball to Black*Star who checked it back to him then Kid checked it back to Black*Star "okay get ready to lose" Black*Star smiled before running with the ball "Maka get the ball" Kid yelled "right on it" Maka ran to Black*Star trying to steal the ball "Soul catch" Black*Star throw the ball to Soul "got it" Soul ran then threw the ball in the hoop "yes" Soul and Black*Star high fives "okay begin" Kid said before running with ball

After the game the score was Kids 20 to Black*Stars 30 "good game everyone lets go home and get ready for the costume ball tonight" Kid smiled "wait I thought it was in two weeks" Tsubaki said in confusing "yes but Father move it up this Friday cause everybody can't wait for it to come" Kid grin "cool I already know what I'm going to be" Black*Star grin "really as who" Soul smiled "as a male genie while Tsubaki goes as a nurse you" Black*Star side-glance at Maka "a librarian" Maka smiled "me as a sexy cop, Patti as a she-devil and Kid as a biker" Liz smirked "I'm going as a vampire" Crona giggled

Black*Star look at Soul "what about you what are you going as huh" Soul smirked "its a secret sexy" Soul giggled "did he called me sexy" Black*Star blushed before he smirked "well then I guess you like what you see huh Soul" Black*Star smirked "shut up dude" Soul blushed while everyone laughed "yeah whatever" Black*Star laughed "whatever" Soul pout

* * *

Tonight is the costume ball and everyone is going inside all but Soul's friends "where is Maka and Soul they should be here by now" Liz said wearing her sexy cop outfit "don't worry Liz they be here in any minute by now" Kid smiled wearing his biker outfit "yeah you right Kid" Liz sighed. Patti and Crona are holding hands "I hope they're okay" Crona said wearing his vampire outfit "hey don't worry everything will be okay" Patti smiled wearing her sexy she-devil outfit

Black*Star sighed "Soul where are you" he said wearing his genie outfit "hey look over there I see them" Tsubaki yelled wearing her nurse outfit. Walking up the stairs is Maka wearing her librarian outfit while being followed by a mysterious person wearing a red one-string coin top, long red skirt with two slits for its legs, silver scarf belt around the hip, red sleeves that goes to its upper arms, red flat shoes and red veil mask. everybody gasped "whoa who is that" Kid said in awe "I don't know but shes beautiful" Liz smiled "hey guys what's up" Maka said as she and her 'friend' came close "Maka who is that behind you" Tsubaki said pointing to the girl behind Maka "huh" Maka turned her head to the girl before laughing "you don't know who this is" everyone shook their heads "well then show them friend" the girl nodded before pulling down her mask "no way Soul" everyone gasped

The mysterious person was indeed Soul who giggled in return "hi" Soul waved to them "whoa Soul you look beautiful" Patti smiled "thanks I was saving this for the ball" Soul twirled around showing his costume "wow Soul I didn't know you crossdress" Kid smirked "yeah I crossdress sometimes because its feel so good" Soul giggled "wow" Black*Star said in shocked "you like Black*Star I picked this out just for you" Soul winked "yeah you looked hot" Black*Star grin "thanks my sexy genie" Soul blushed "come on guys lets go inside and had some fun" Maka pulled Tsuabki inside followed by Kid, Crona and the Thompson sisters "lets go sexy genie" Soul pulled his mask up and stand next to Black*Star "tell me Soul what are you suppose to be" Black*Star ask nicely "a belly dancer" Soul winked and pulled Black*Star inside

Outside from the academy, a mysterious figure smiled wickedly "sir I found the kid and hes not alone" he said into his mic "good but remember we only need the kid anyone who stand in our shoot them but don't killed them" the boss said "alright" he said turning off his mic "lets go guys watch for the signal" 10 people figures jump off the building and head for the academy

* * *

_"Want to, but I can't help it I love the way it feels,It's got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real I need it when I want it,I want it when I don't tell myself I'll stop everyday,knowin' that I_ _won't" _Soul is sitting at the table, watching everyone "they're enjoying the party" Soul sighed _"I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it even if I did,I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it I'm taken by the thought of it,and I know this much is true Baby,you have become my addiction,I'm so strung out on you I can barely move but I like it"_ Soul smiled "hey Soul come on out and dance" Liz waved to Soul from the dance floor "in a few minute just let me clear my head" Soul yelled from the sound of the music _"And it's all because of you,And it's all because of you,And it's all because of you,and it's all because...never get enough,she's the sweetest drug think of it every second I can't get nothing done,only concern the next time,I'm gonna get me some know I should stay away from,cause it's no good for me I try and try but my obsession won't let me leave" _Soul sighed "damn straight it won't" Soul glance at the dance floor "because Black*Star is my drug" Soul smiled as he spotted Black*Star dancing with Tsubaki _"I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it even if I did,I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it I'm taken by the thought of it,and I know this much is true Baby,you have become my addiction,I'm so strung out on you I can barely move but I like it And it's all because of you (all because of you) And it's all because of you (all because of you) And it's all because of you (all because of you) and it's all because...never get enough,she's the sweetest drug" _Black*Star look at Soul and smiled "because I love him" Soul smiled "he is so cute" Black*Star winked making Soul giggled _"Ain't no doubt,so strung out,Ain't no doubt,so strung out Over you,over you,over you Because of you,and it's all because of you,never get enough she's the sweetest drug,she's the sweetest drug" _Everybody clapped for the DJ "thank you everyone" Kilik said smiling wearing his pirate outfit "now this next song is going to make dance crazy hit it" Fire and Thunder nodded and play the next song

_"Hello,wherever you are are you dancing by the dance floor or drinking by the bar? Tonight we do it big,and shine like stars and we don't give a fuck 'cause that's just who we are"_ Black*Star walked up to Soul "hey Soul wanna dance" Soul blushed "you wanna dance with me" Black*Star grin "yeah and to see you have fun now come on" Black*Star grabbed Soul's wrist and dragged him to the dance floor _"And we are,we are,we are,we are,we are the crazy kids,them crazy,them crazy kids and we are,we are,we are,we are,we are the crazy kids,we are the we are the crazy people I see ya in the club showin' Ke$ha love ain't trippin' on them bitches that be hatin' catch a dub,chuckin deuces Ya'll hatin's useless it's such a nuisance Ya'll chickens keep your two cents and keep your dollars,keep your loot I'm fresher than that Gucci them boys,they want my coochie I say no,I'm no hoochie your home girl hatin',I say who she? Ke$ha don't give two fucks I came to start that ruckus and ya wanna party with us 'Cause we crazy motherfuckers"_ once both boys is on the dance floor, Black*Star took Soul's hand and spin him around "whoa Black*Star wait" Soul screamed "no way Soul dance with me" Black*Star pull Soul in and smiled "Maka told me that when you're crossdressing she said you dance like a angel so" He dip Soul and smirked "I want to see you dance my lovely dancer" Soul blushed "okay Black*Star I will but you lead" Black*Star nod, pulled Soul up and spin him around again _"Hello,wherever you are are you dancing by the dance floor or drinking by the bar? Tonight we do it big,and shine like stars and we don't give a fuck 'cause that's just who we are and we are,we are,we are,we are,we are the crazy kids,them crazy,them crazy kids and we are,we are,we are,we are,we are the crazy kids,we are the crazy people"_ Soul laughed as he was pulled in by Black*Star "dance with me" Soul laughed "okay cutie" Black*Star took Soul's hips and they dance around the dance floor "wow Soul is sure enjoying himself" Liz smiled "that's because hes with Black*Star" Maka giggled as she watch the two lovebirds _"You see us in the place trippin' off the bass D-D-DJ rock a beat,make the fucker shake__ like an earthquake,like an earthquake Booty pop all my shorties on the dance floor,make your hearts stop Stop your Cardiac Sippin' Cognac in the back th-they ch-chasing my kitty cat they know my zodiac I'm no virgin or no Virgo I'm crazy,that's my word doe it's Ke$ha in the casa,baby l-let's g-get loco Hello,wherever you are are you dancing by the dance floor or drinking by the bar? Tonight we do it big,and shine like stars and we don't give a fuck 'cause that's just we are and we are,we are,we are,we are,we are the crazy kids,them crazy,them crazy kids and we are,we are,we are,we are,we are the crazy kids,we are the" _Soul moved his hip to the beat, laughing as they dance _"This is all we got and then it's gone you call us the crazy ones but we gon' keep on dancin' till the dawn 'Cause you know the party never ends And tomorrow we gonna do it again We the ones who play hard We live hard,we love hard We light up the_ _dark!"_ Kid smiled "I hope this plan work cause this is our last chance" he said as he spin Liz _"__Hello,wherever you are are you dancing by the dance floor or drinking by the bar? Tonight we do it big,and shine like stars and we don't give a fuck 'cause that's just who we are and we are,we are,we are,we are,we are the crazy kids,them crazy,them crazy kids and we are,we are,we are,we are,we are the crazy kids,we are the we are the crazy people"_ Black*Star and Soul panted as everyone cheered for Kilik "thanks guys now this was a request from someone" Kilik winked at Patti "this song is in a chipmunk version" everyone screamed "yeah we love that movie so this one is from the third movie of it and its a love song so grab a partner that you adore and dance" Kilik hit play as everybody screamed

* * *

"are you in position" the boss said "yeah we are just waiting for your signal sir" the figure said "good just remember anyone who gets in our way from getting him shoot them no killing" the figure nodded "understood sir" the figure turned off his mic as he watch the kids from the ceiling

"Hmm" Medusa said wearing a rock star outfit "something doesn't feel right" Medusa whispered as she look around "why do I have a feeling that shit is about to hit the fan real quick" Medusa frowned "this is not going to end well" Medusa frowned even more as the feeling got worst

* * *

"You ready Soul" Black*Star said staring at Soul "yeah I'm ready" Soul blushed "good cause I got some of the dance moves from the movie but with some other dance moves" Black*Star grin as the song started to play

If you watch Alvin & The Chipmunks:Chip-wrecked you would know that the dance they're doing are from the dance scene between Simone(Simon) and Jeanette while they're in the rain but I add a little twist to it so enjoy

"Let's do this" Black*Star grin as he took Soul's hands and pulled him toward him "Black*Star" Soul giggled as he get ready to dance

_"This goes out to everyone,worldwide Come on! I say hey,I'll be gone today but I'll be back all around the way it seems like everywhere I go the more I see,the less I know but I know one thing that I love you (oh yes I do) I love you,I love you,I love you I've been a lot of places all around the way I've seen a lot of joy and I've seen a lot of pain but I don't wanna write a love song for the world no,I just wanna write a song about a boy and a girl" _"hey Kim look" Jacqueline said tapping Kim's shoulder "hmm" Kim looked at were is Jacqueline pointing at "wow" Kim said in awe, both girls are wearing Hawaii luau outfits "they're amazing" Jacqueline said as they watch the two boys dance _"Kids on the corner always calling my name and the kids on the corner playing silly games when I saw you getting down well, I hope it was you and when I look into your eyes I knew it was true I say hey,I'll be gone today but I'll be back all around the way it seems like everywhere I go the more I see,the less I know but I know one thing that I love you (oh yes I love you,I love you,I love you) I love you,I love you,I love you"_ "guys look everyone watching them dance" Maka said making her friends look around the room "you right they are" Liz smiled "wow give them some room this is one dance you don't wanna miss" Kilik grin while everyone make room for the two couple _"Now I'm not a highly metaphysical man but I know when the stars are aligned you can bump into a person in the middle of the road look into their eyes and you suddenly know Rocking in the dancehall,moving with you Dancing in the night,in the middle of June My momma told me 'Don't lose you 'cause the best luck I had was you' I say hey,I'll be gone today but I'll be back all around the way it seems like everywhere I go the more I see,the less I know but I know one thing that I love you (oh yes I do,yes I do) I love you,I love you,I love you (ooh whoa)" _Black*Star grab Soul's hand and did a sweetheart behind the back spin making Soul giggled "I love you Black*Star" Soul blushed "I know cutie" Black*Star grin and spin Soul again _"That little thing between a boy and a girl makes my heart pitter patter you're the best in the world I put in a love letter,I want your kisses forever I'd like to thank Destiny 'cause she put us together it's pretty thing to do and makes my heart start racin' everything about you makes my love go crazy the way I feel about you is so true it's the one real thing,baby I love you"_ "Really? How did you know" Soul blushed "when you almost cry for me when you thought I died and beside" Black*Star pulled Soul towards him "I love you too" Soul smiled, turning beet red "yay I'm so happy" Soul laughed _"I say hey,I'll be gone today but I'll be back all around the way it seems like everywhere I go the more I see,the less I know but I know one thing that I love you (oh yes I love you,I love you,I love you) I love you,I love you,I love you" _

Everybody applaud for them as they stared into each other eyes "wow" they said in unison "guys guys" Tsubaki ran to them with the others behind her "you were great" Tsubaki praise "thanks Tsubaki" Black*Star grin as he stand Soul up "yeah you like spinning and flipping and twirling and other dance moves you guys were doing" Patti smiled "yeah it was awesome" Kid smirked "yeah" Crona smiled

Soul giggled "thanks guys and thank to Kilik I finally confess to Black*Star" everybody smirked "Soul it was Patti's idea shes the one who pick the song its like she know that you'll confess nice one sis" Liz ruffled Patti's hair "thanks Sis" Patti laughed "you guys are the best friends I could ever" Soul smiled "group hug" Maka said as everyone have a group hug

* * *

"What will you have for drink sir" a female bartender said smiling "I'll have a Margarita my dear lovely angel" Spirit said "haha you funny okay one Margarita coming right up" the bartender turn her back to Spirit before she turned right back around "oh I almost forgot I made a new Tequila drink that you could try" she smiled "really what the name of it" Spirit said confused

The bartender smirked "it's called Bloody Devil" she smiled wickedly "really what's it do" Spirit smiled while unnoticed the figures started to load their guns "what's it do is give us the boy asswipe" the girl took out her 9mm pistol and shoot at the ceiling "aaaaaaah" everybody screamed "that's our cue lets go" the boy said as they fall down from ceiling "alright mans move move" the boss said as they ran inside the academy

"What the hell" Soul cursed "okay fuckers everybody don't move or there going to be some blood party" the boss laughed "Trina come out diva" the bartender named Trina jumped over the table "sorry sugar its time to play" Trina took of her disguise revealing a black crop top biker jacket, black strapless bra, red mini skirt and black with red flames boots

All the girls are wearing the same outfits as Trina while the boys wear a black sleeveless biker jacket, a red belt across their body, black jeans and black with blue flames boots "okay assholes I'm Scar and these my boys and right-hand man Lightning" Scar smirked "what do you want" Stein frowned "nothing we just want the boy" Medusa raised a eyebrow "they don't mean" she gasped "my grandson" Medusa growled "oh shit I'm screwed" Soul gulped

"Now hold them peeps" all the gangs went to everyone and pointed their guns to them "if you move we'll shoot but since we can't killed you we've just stick to torturing you little fuckers" Trina smiled evilly "I gotta hide" Soul step back and slide under the table cloth "Stein" Stein looked at Medusa "don't let them get Soul" Medusa command him "why Medusa" Medusa frowned "just don't let them idiot" Stein scowled "find the boy" the gangs nodded looking for Soul "who are they looking for" Liz whispered "I think its Soul" Kid whispered "why" Maka whispered "from how Soul is hiding tells me they're after him" Black*Star growled

Trina looked around until she saw someone peeked under the table "there you are sweetie" Trina walked over to the table "why did she" Black*Star sentence was cut off when he heard a scream "let me go you motherfucker" Soul screamed from the top of his lungs "now now sweetie we don't want to hurt you" Trina pull Soul and dragged him to Scar "got him hot stuff" Trina pushed Soul towards him "we meet again sexy" Scar hug Soul and smiled sweetly "get off fucker" Soul growled "no way princess you're coming with me besides you'll belong to me" Black*Star snarled "he belong to me asshole as if he'll go to you" Black*Star yelled

Scar frowned "Slasher shoot him" the brown hair man named Slasher nod and shoot at Black*Star's leg "aaah" Black*Star fell down and hiss in pain "Black*Star" Tsubaki yelled "oh shut up bitch Kelly shut her up" the silver hair woman nod "got it Trina" Kelly punch Tsubaki in the face "hey you can't do that you fucker" Liz punch Kelly in the gut "you'll pay for that you'll fucktard" Kelly kicked Liz in her stomach "ugh" Liz double-over holding her stomach in pain "yeah now shut up slut" Kelly laughed until she got hit by a bat "okay who did that" she look to see Patti standing with a bat in her hands, fear written in her face

"You wanna play huh? Brian,Nico hold her down" two black haired boys with highlights smiled wickedly "c'mon bro lets do this" the one with purple streak named Nico walked up to Patti "coming Nico" the one with orange streak laughed mischievously "no leave her alone" Liz yelled "okay asswipes anyone move while I'll beat this girl will be my next victim" Kelly said picking up the bat "you got her" the boys nod as Patti struggled against their grips "good on her knees" they pulled her on her knees "please no" Patti cried "sorry cutie but you piss me off" Kelly raised the bat then whacked Patti on the head "stop" Kim yelled "hell no" Kelly whacked Patti again

Everybody watched in horror as Patti get hit again and again "stop you hurting her" Liz cried "keep going Kelly" Trina cheer on "I can't watch" Marie said closing her. Patti's head started to bleed as she cried in pain "sister help me" Patti cried as she now got hit on her ribs hard "stop please" Liz begged but to no vain "no" Soul whispered, watching Patti being beaten to death "no" suddenly a flashback of 9 years ago flash before his eyes "no" Kelly raised the bat again "stop it" suddenly Kelly hands were cut off "aaaaaaaaaa" Kelly screamed "what the hell" Kid said in horror

Scar look with terror written on his face "what the fuck is going" his sentence was cut short as he was ripped apart "holy shit" Lightning said before his head was slice off. Everybody scream in horror as Medusa eyes widen "oh no it's happening" Soul stood there with his bangs covering his eyes "it loose and after all I did it came out on this day" Medusa gulped in fear "what the hell" Trina step away from Soul as he turn his head toward her "who the hell are you" Trina yelled

Soul laughed wickedly as everyone stared in horror "you wanna know that bad kitty" Soul snickered evilly as 50 vectors with claws came out of his back "well then I'm" Soul lifted his head to revealed black scythe like tattoos over his eyes and slit red eyes "your worst nightmares" Soul's vectors ripped Trina apart then he looked at everybody "oh shit" Medusa said in fear "I'm back time to play" Soul laughed as he send his vectors at everyone in the room

Oh shit the beast is out everybody **RUN FOR LIFE!**

* * *

**AC: *throw Excalibur's body in the trash* good riddance you wonder why I'll never put you in my story fucktard  
**

**All: *nod in agreement***

**AC: so how's the story guys**

**All: awesome**

**Black*Star&Soul: *blushed at each other* cool *hold hands*  
**

**AC: yes one point for me now everyone hit review and I see you soon **

**All: BYE**

**Energy Scythe:**** Soul's fifth powerful and deadliest magic. Energy Scythe make Soul summon scythes from energy and helped him in battle against his opponents. He can use different type of scythes and filled them with energies what make this deadly that he can guide his scythes and send them after his target making them like heat-seeking missile**

**AC: thank for reading people and remember send a review and I'll update real soon bye sexy bitches**

**Soul: bye kitties**


	7. There will be BLOOD

**AC: *reading reviews* I fucking love you oh sweet Jesus I'm a happy panda**

**Mady Ray: awesome thanks peeps**

**AC: yeah and welcome to "Soul Eater Evans is a witch" I saw the reviews you guys sent and I swear I will cry if I get 20 reviews or more so without further adieu Flutter Disclaimer**

**Flutter: AdorableCeline do not own Soul Eater if she does there will be hell **

**AC: hell yeah now before we start any question of this story *see raised hand* yes Maka**

**Maka: how many people in that gang and they're names**

**AC: The BlackPhoenix and 50 people**

**Maka: damn girl**

**AC: next *see another raised hand* shoot Kid**

**Kid: okay this one involve chapter 5 *cringed at the unsymmetrical number***

**AC: okay what about it Kid **

**Kid: well if I remember Medusa said and I quote 'besides you know what happen 9 years ago' so I wonder what did happen 9 years ago**

**All(except the Witches): *stared straight at me***

**AC: *put hand on my chest* why the hell are you staring at me fuckers**

**Liz: cause you wrote this story and you're the Author of it so yeah tell us**

**AC: no fucking way and before you ask lets just say I don't want to spoiled my fans cause it might ruin the surprise **

**Liz: well tell us half of it**

**Ac: fine Soul's friend die not telling you how so seeing his friend die in front of him he went berserk**

**Marie: so he was consume by madness**

**AC: yes apparently and no not by the Black Mass like Black*Star and Kid and no the Little Ogre wasn't born then **

**Little Ogre: yes its true **

**AC: um where you come from **

**LO: your mom's vagina *see me with a chainsaw* are you always scary**

**AC: no *put my weapon away* it just Excalibur piss me off **

**LO: okay so she saying there's another being that controlled the madness of fear that is so great that it put me and Asura to shame btw change the genres**

**AC: why its romance and friendship**

**LO: its romance and horror to me chica but if you wanna keep it go ahead just make sure not to overdue it just leave it for the juicy part **

**AC: got it LO now lets begin this blood party you sexy bitches**

* * *

Chapter 7: There will be **BLOOD**

"everybody run" Kim yelled as everybody ran to the door "no you don't" Soul use his vectors to block the door with blue fire "we can't get out" Jacqueline yelled in fear "now you all be my **SCREAM TOYS**" Soul laughed wickedly as the vectors start to come at them

Stein eyes widen in shocked "Medusa" Medusa looked at Stein "what's going on what's those things coming out of his back" Stein yelled in anger. Medusa sighed in defeat "Soul's madness is loose and those are his vectors called Tiger Vectors it can change in meters and feets so it will be easy to kill everyone" Medusa explain "so you saying Soul will kill us with those" Spirit said in fear "yes and I know you heard about it Death" Medusa stared at Lord Death "yes I have but I didn't prepared for this" Lord Death frowned

Maka, Kid, Tsubaki, Crona, Liz, Patti and Black*Star watch in horror as the gangs called The BlackPhoenix be killed one by one as they try to defend themselves "Maka help Liz with Patti, Tsubaki come help me with Black*Star and Crona take out those flames" Kid ordered "right" everyone said in unison. Crona ran to the door "okay Ragnarok lets go" Crona frowned "you got it shrimp" Ragnarok scowled as he change into a sword "everybody move" everyone move out the way "Screech Alpha" Crona send a large projectile at the fire making it explode "yes it works" Crona smiled as the fire evaporate "now go" everyone ran out the door as they screamed

"C'mon lets go" Kid said as the rest of them ran outside "everyone okay" Nygus said in concern "yeah we okay" Black*Star cringed in pain "Kim heal Black*Star and Patti" Kim nod as she work her magic on them "Medusa tell them what you know" Stein glared "what do you mean Stein" Marie said as everybody look at him "well Medusa tell them" Medusa sigh "okay everyone listen up cause I'm not going to repeat myself" everyone nod in understanding "Eruka, Flutter, Mizune, Mady Ray, Axel, Baron, Ghost, Leonard come here" the kids walked up to Medusa "we're going to explain but first Eruka barricade the door" Eruka nod, straighten her Cleopatra costume and use her magic "Tadpole Slime" Eruka spit out green slimes and covered the door "we good Lady Medusa" Eruka smiled

Medusa nod "okay kids what you just saw in there was madness coming out of Soul" Medusa sigh as they gasped "its the madness of fear it consume anyone fear and use it as a weapon" Medusa frowned "not only that but the madness is so strong that not even Asura can use his madness to make its host fall into the world of his own madness" Medusa scowled "continued" Lord Death pressed on "Eruka take it from here" Eruka nod and step up

"now you wondering how did Soul got it when he has the black blood well its not the black blood" Black*Star growled "what do you mean Soul got hit by Ragnarok how could it not be the black blood" Maka yelled as Ghost step up "because the Kishin was still asleep and well Soul saw something a very disturbing event that happen to him" Ghost frowned in sorrow "what happen to him" Tsubaki said in concern "well Leonard go" Leonard step up "well then since you ask nicely" he took a deep breath "it all happen 9 years ago when Soul was only just a kid" Leonard frowned as he tell them a story

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_A 7 years old Soul is running as he laughed in happiness "Mesa, Erukii, Ghosty come on Mimi waiting for us" Soul giggled in joy "coming snaky just stop running" Medusa chuckled "only if you stop being so slow" Soul laughed as he ran again "Souie wait up" Ghost said as he ran after Soul "Ghost wait" Eruka giggled as she and Medusa ran after them _

_When they finally catch up, they saw Soul jumping up and down in pure joy "calm down Soul I know you miss her but damn calm down chi chi" Mizune said in her 5th form "sorry it just I can't believe you bring her here Mimi" Soul hug her as she giggled "who she bring Soul" Eruka smiled at her brother happiness "oh Soul's friend come out sweetie" Mizune giggled as a little girl pop out _

_She has long brown and gold hair that put in pigtails and lavender eyes. She is wearing a blue tank top, white sweater with hood, black shorts and black with white hinge sneakers "Piper hi" Soul chuckled, when she saw Soul her eyes sparkled "Soul long time no see" Piper smiled as she hug her best friend. You see Soul and Piper are best friends when they met at the park, they have the same birthday and both are witches (Soul a tiger witch while Piper a hummingbird witch) "you ready to have fun dude" Piper punch Soul playfully "only if you kiss me" Soul giggled "ewwww gross Soul if I ever grow up I'll never fall in love with you besides we're best friends" Piper laughed _

_Soul roll his eyes "yeah I forgot you gay" Piper smiled "dang straight and my parents approved besides they had friends who are gay and you are too dude" Soul laugh with Piper "okay little snakies let go to the amusement park" Medusa smiled "yaaaaaay" Soul and Piper cheers before running "hey hold up little ones" Mizune said as she ran after them with the others behind her_

* * *

_"Woohoo" Soul and Piper said as they ride on the rollercoaster, when it was over they got off smiling "that was awesome what next" Piper said ecstatic "I don't know but thanks to Mesa we have these wristbands so we have unlimited pass to each rides" Soul smiled "hey is that Erukii's friends" Piper pointed out to the teenagers "no way Mara, Flu-Flu, Leo, Barry, Axie wazzup" Soul and Piper ran to them as they waved to them "s'up Souie" Axel smirked as he kiss Baron "not now Axel" Baron laugh "ewwww" Soul stick out his tongue while Piper gagged "oh shut midgets" Axel snickered as they pout _

_"Okay guys let go have some more fun" Medusa smiled "yeah" everyone cheer in joy. As they goes on every ride and play every games, it was night time "hey Soul look" Soul look up at the stand "Shark Shooter what about it" Soul frowned in confusion "the prize dummy" Piper smiled. Soul looked at the prizes until he saw a miniature husky teddy bear "you want that teddy bear Piper" Soul pointed at the husky one "yeah I love it can you win it for me" Piper smiled "sure come on" both kids ran to the stands "is everyone ready" everyone nod in unison "begin" the girl press the button and the game begins_

_Soul keep shooting at the hole in the shark's mouth until he heard beeping sound "we have a winner" Soul and Piper high five "which prize will you have little one" the girl smiled "the husky one" Soul smiled "okay" the girl took the husky teddy bear and give it to Soul "thank you pretty lady" Soul jumped off the stool leaving the girl blushing by Soul's comment "here Piper" Soul handed the teddy bear to Piper "thank you Soul I'll cherish this as a token of our friendship" Piper nuzzle her teddy "whats you gonna call it" Soul grin showing his shark-teeth "Fluffy like your hair" Piper grin showing her two canine teeth _

_Both kids laughed "man nothing can ruin this wonderful moment with me, you and your family" right when those words left Piper's mouth, they heard the most blood-curdling scream they ever heard "a monster" the kids eyes widen and turn their heads to see everyone running from a mysterious creature. It was tall like 6'3, broad shoulders and well-toned muscles. It has red bloody eyes, long tendril hair, spikes sprouting from his back and arms, a long black spiky tail, red claws on his fingers and toes, blue jeans and a demonic mask._

_Soul and Piper stood there in fear "no way the news didn't report about a Kishin running among us" Soul gulped "doesn't matter let go find Mesa and the others" Piper yelled "yeah" Soul and Piper ran to find Medusa "need more souls" it said before jumping on stands and attacking people "man this so not cool" Piper said holding Fluffy tighter "someone help" both of them look behind them seeing a women being towered by the Kishin "what do we do Piper" Soul started at Piper who growled "no please don't" she yelled as it raise its tail before getting hit by a basketball  
_

_"Leave her alone fucktard" Piper throw another ball at it "move lady if you value your life" the woman nod before running away "take this asshole" Piper yelled throwing more balls at the Kishin "die you wimp" it snarled "I don't think so bitch" Piper pick up a dart from the floor and throw at its eye "aaaaaaaah you little pest" it roar in pain "c'mon lets go dude" Soul nod as he ran after Piper_

* * *

_ "Soul, Piper where are you" Flutter said in concern "damn with the Kishin out in the amusement park they're screwed" Mady Ray cursed "yeah and they only kids their magic isn't developed yet" Axel said in worry "that make us find them faster c'mon" Ghost ran to find the kids  
_

_Meanwhile Soul and Piper were throwing anything at the Kishin to slow it down "damn where the Meister when you need their help" Soul pant "oh crap" Piper fell down "Piper get up" Soul gasped as he saw the Kishin got closer "oh no you don't asswipe" Soul pick up a golf ball and throw at its face "heh" it smirked before catching the ball and crushing it "worthless humans your souls are mine" it raise its tail before Piper jump on it "Piper no" Soul yelled "Soul hold Fluffy" Piper throw her prize before taking on the Kishin _

_"Get off" It roar in anger "hell no" Piper start to punch its face then start kicking "you are never eating me I'll beat your face up" Piper growled as she keep attacking "I had it with you filthy humans" It raise its claws before slashing at Piper's neck "noooooooo" Soul screamed as Piper fell down holding her neck "now die" it said before it got attacked by a female Meister "Henry Miller you have now become a Kishin so I Alice Penn will take your soul" Alice said wearing a white long sleeves crop-top, blue spandex pants and brown boots "die" Henry said before attacking Alice "lets go Gen*Star" a boy with green hair and silver eyes grin "yeah lets do this" Gen*Star grin_

_Alice took her double-edged scythe and slice at the Kishin while avoiding his attacks, while the fight is going on Soul use his black sweater to press down the bleeding "hang on Piper just hang on" Soul cried "Soul...it hurts...it hurts" Piper cried in pain as she gag out blood "Piper please don't die on me please" Soul begged before he heard a yell "Soul" Soul turn his head to see Medusa running with Eruka and her friends "Mesa help Piper dying" Soul cried as Medusa came close "just keep pressing down on the wound Leonard are there any" Leonard nod "yeah that lady over there shes the doctor hey Susan we need help stat" the woman name Susan ran towards them and begin to help Piper "oh this bad Margaret bring the aid kit" Margaret nod then ran with the aid kit in her hands _

_After taking out the Kishin, Gen*Star took the soul and ate before swallowing it "man that was good" Gen*Star smiled "heh man after taking down three Kishin we sure need a break" Alice flip her orange hair and smile. Gen*Star straighten out his black tank top, blue jeans and brown boots before pulling on his black fingerless gloves "yeah we do" he said looking into Alice's blue eyes "c'mon Piper don't leave me" the Meister and the Weapon turn their head to see Soul crying "I'm sorry but nothing I can do she dying nothing can help her" Piper look at Soul and smile "hey dummy can you promise me something" Soul nod "take care of Fluffy...become a strong witch like Mesa...and don't forget me" Soul cried harder "Piper don't leave it should me bleeding not you" Piper smile bigger "its not your fault...its the stupid academy fault...if they were here earlier...I wouldn't be dying right now" Piper grab Soul's hand and put her necklace in it "keep this safe for me...remember our bond together...and Soul" Soul cried harder "you're the best friend I ever had" Piper smile before closing her tired eyes _

_Soul shook Piper "no no don't leave me...you the only one who care for who I am" Soul shook Piper before hugging her dead body "aaaaaah" Soul cried as Susan and Margaret walked away in sorrow "hey kid" everyone look at Gen*Star and Alice "we're sorry for you're lost we didn't know that three Kishin would attack on the same day" Alice frowned in sadness "you fucking asshole enough with your excuse if it wasn't for your lateness Piper will still be alive" Medusa yelled while Soul's friends just glared "wait a minute you're Medusa the snake witch" Gen*Star snarled "yeah so" Alice growled "that means we have to take you and your friends into custody" Ghost growled "hell no you aren't you people from the academy only care about taking witches souls while others suffers you not human" Ghost said venom dripping from his voice "you not either and we have backup" suddenly troops from the DWMA came out surrounding them "now come with us and we'll kill you" Alice scowled _

_Inside Soul's head he hear a childish but mature voice **"you going to let them get away with that"** Soul open his eyes to see a huge black figure with red eyes, sharp teeth, long claws,scythe-tip tail and long purple flame hair "I don't know I mean I'm not a violent type and they're from the DWMA" the demon growled **"so what they let that thing kill your friend and as your friend said they only care about themselves the academy don't give two fucks about the innocence" **Soul bowed his head "but" the demon snarled **"no but Soul they're heartless beings and you know it"** the demon sigh seeing as Soul bowed his head even lower before it smirked wickedly **"they took your friend Soul" **suddenly Piper's smiling face flash before him **"they took her dreams"** Piper telling Soul about her being a powerful witch and staying with Soul till the day she die **"and they took her life"** Piper's smiling face as she die **"the DWMA home for Meisters and Weapons and they took it all" **the demon smirked even more **"the only thing you got is her gifts and your sanity...and that belong to me now"** Soul slid down on the floor and cried "who are you" the demon smile **"I'm Astaroth your god...well least a god who is listening to you right now"** Astaroth snickered evilly _

_Soul stared at Astaroth **"what do I need well same as every gods...a little faith"** Astaroth smiled fondly **"for without faith I'm nothing and without me you're** **FUCKED"** Soul bowed his head in sorrow **"she doesn't have to die"** Astaroth whispered as he pick up Soul in his hands **"I can help you; I can heal your wounds and I can bring Piper back to life"** Soul lift his head "really Astaroth" Astaroth nod **"if you show me some** **faith" **Soul stared into Astaroth's eyes **"if you trust me"** Soul's eyes begin to glow red **"IF YOU LET ME OUT"** the glow disappear to reveal Soul's now slits eyes with a scythe tattoos over his eyes  
_

* * *

_Soul let go of Piper's corpse "you'll never be humans...you'll will always a witch" Soul frowned "you know who isn't human" everybody turn their heads to Soul "you know who isn't human" Soul clenched his fist as his last piece of sanity snap "**PEOPLE LIKE YOU**" soon 50 vectors came out of Soul's back "what the hell" Gen*Star yelled before one of Soul's vectors grab him "no Gen" Alice screamed. Gen was lifted in the air as more vectors grab him by the arms and legs "hey let me go" Gen*Star yelled before the vectors pull on his limbs "aaaaaaaah" he screamed in pain as it pull harder "**DIE HUMAN**" one last pull before Gen*Star was ripped apart "nooooooo Gen" Alice cried in sorrow  
_

_Soon all the vectors attacked everyone from the DWMA making a blood bath "holy shit" Axel said as they watch in horror. Once its stop the vectors went back in Soul as he cried "Piper" he said as Medusa picked him up "c'mon lets go before the others arrived" they nod before running out of sight_

* * *

Leonard tip his hat on his Indiana Jones costume "after that Soul was never the same until he met you guys but deep down Piper was the only who keep his soul from falling into insanity" Leonard frowned in despair "that's the most saddest story I ever heard" Kim cried while Ox hold her, trying not to mess up his firefighter outfit "Soul only goes into madness if his fear is triggered" Axel said. Kilik fix Fire and Thunder hats on their sailor outfits "so you saying if he feel fear he'll goes berserk" Baron nod "kill everyone like they're his own play toy" Liz scowled "then why he won't kill you guys" Mizune sigh "he did but only give us fatal wounds when we try to stop him from killing everyone" Flutter look behind her and gasped "uh Eruka...your slime...its destroyed" everyone stared at the door to see Soul standing outside, blood covering his whole body and holding a man by his shirt "oh shit" Ox cursed in fear

"ugh...agh help me" Soul use his vectors to slice the man's head off "Black*Star lets use it now" Kid snarled "yeah I'm right behind you" Black*Star and Kid closed their eyes as electricity surround them, when it was over their clothes had change as they glare at Soul. Kid's clothes were the same as his suit except it has three horizontal lines and a ruffled cravat worn around the neck while Black*Star wear a black sleeveless shirt, black pants, black shoes and black scarf, he had bandages around his waist, hands to arms and feet to ankles with black lines bisected it "well this is new" Medusa thought as she stared at the boys

"Ready Kid" Black*Star side-glance at Kid with his star-shape covered pupils "yeah lets go" Kid snarled "Black*Star" Medusa throw something as he catch it with his hand "what is it" Black*Star said as he stared at the device "its contains a red-blue liquid called Crystal-Harmony" Black*Star raise an eyebrow "will it stop Soul's madness" Medusa nod "just stick it in his neck and he'll be back to normal but don't let him release Astaroth" Kid frowned "who's that" Medusa sigh nervously "you'll find out soon" both boy nod before glaring at Soul "something tell me you like to play with your toys alot" Black*Star shoved the device in his pants

Soul dropped the dead body and giggled insanely "yaaaaaay I had new toys to play with plus they're like me" Soul walked towards them with a wicked smile "tell me how loud can you **SCREAM**" Soul use his vectors to attacked his 'toys' "everyone down the stairs now" Mady Ray yelled causing everyone to run to the stairs "Black*Star we have to keep Soul occupied so he won't hurt no one" Kid snarled as he dodge Soul's vectors "don't worry he too busy playing with his toys" Black*Star snarled as he jump over the vectors "dance for me kitties" Soul giggled insanely

"So you saying those things are vectors and it can go to different meters and feets" Harver frown, taking off his detective hat "yes and I hope you two boys heard" Medusa yelled "we heard" they said in unison "please don't come out Astaroth...we had enough hell already" Medusa frowned in worry

* * *

Kid and Black*Star are dodging Soul's vectors, trying to stay alive "Black*Star we had to get close to Soul" Kid scowled "yeah but how" Black*Star did a backflip when the vector slash at him "easy when Soul use his vectors again run and don't stop" Kid side-step as the vector try to grab him "okay Kid lets do it" Black*Star and Kid stood side to side, staying still "come to me my kitties" Soul smiled as his vectors came straight at them "now" Kid yelled as they ran to Soul "hey stop moving I'm trying to play but you keep running" Soul whine "oh yeah play with this" Black*Star and Kid jump in the air glaring at Soul "huh" Soul look up in confusion. When he did, well the result was very painful and irritated "now eat this" they yelled in unison

Black*Star elbowed Soul's face while Kid use his heel sending Soul to the ground. After the attack they landed on their feet "ow ow ow ow ow ow" Soul wince in pain "well that was easy" Black*Star crouch down to Soul "Black*Star not so close" Kid warned "I know I know" Black*Star lean forward to Soul's face "ow" Soul stared at Black*Star and gasped "what" Black*Star raise an eyebrow "you...you...are so fucking hot Star-kun" Soul squeal in delight. Black*Star blushed while Kid snickered "really" Soul nod, sitting up "yeah you're so hot it make me want you more" Kid whistled "dude I think he wants you as his fuck toy" Kid eyes widen when he saw Soul nod his head "dude look what you done" Soul grab Black*Star's head and pull him close "I also want Kid to join us" Soul whispered seductively "oh hell no" Kid yelled in anger "yeah no thanks" Black*Star frowned

Soul let go of Black*Star and whine "but its so much fun~" Soul whine like a kid "no way" Black*Star shook his head "fine then die" Soul attacked them as they did a backflip "haha you miss us cutie" Black*Star tease. Soul growled as he stood up "shut up" Black*Star disappear as Kid smirked "where you go" Soul search for Black*Star "right here" Black*Star punch Soul's face sending him few feet away and crash right into the building "damn I thought you love him" Kid said amusedly "I still do Kid" Black*Star smirked "come out cutie do you want to play with us" they chuckled in unison

Soon there was movement in the debris "you are so going to get it" Soul roared "then come and get us" Kid smirked "I will fucktards" Soul said stepping out of the debris. When Soul stepped out, Black*Star has a nosebleed and Kid's jaws drop "holy shit" they said in unison. What they saw is Soul seething with anger but wearing a different clothing

He is wearing a one-keyhole loop string dress that goes to his thighs, a stand up collar, two black silk fabrics hanging from his hips, black leather choker, two black gloves that goes to his upper arms and black flat knee high boots. Black*Star wipe his nose and Kid close his mouth "wow Soul I know you're crossdresser but DAMN" Black*Star whistled "go to **HELL**" Soul launch at Black*Star "Kid here keep it safe" Black*Star throw the device to Kid before running at Soul "will do Black*Star" Kid said putting the device in his pants

Soul land a punch but Black*Star dodge it before kicking him the gut then roundhouse kick Soul "c'mon show me more energy" Black*Star taunted. Soul did a flip before sending his vectors at Black*Star "heh" Black*Star dodge from the attacks "lame man" Black*Star grin "really now how about this" Soul jump in the air before punching him in the face "shit my face" Black*Star cringe in pain "now die dipshit" Soul retract his vectors before he roundhouse kick Black*Star's ribs sending him in the building "damn hes good" Black*Star sits up before his eyes widen, seeing dead people and blood around him "holy shit Soul did a number to these assholes" Black*Star stand up and sigh "felt bad for them" Black*Star frowned in sadness "die" Soul jump in the air to kick him again "oh hell no" Black*Star grab Soul's ankle and threw him on the floor

Black*Star grin "well well well guess who a dipshit now" Black*Star raise an eyebrow "dude is that lady underwear" Soul gasped "fuck you" Soul kick at his love's hand before he flip over "you're pissing me off" Soul sweep at Black*Star's legs making him fall face first "ow" Black*Star raise his head before a sexily smirk appeared on his face "wow and its a thong too hot" Soul blushed before standing up "stop looking" Soul whine "why it look sexy on you" Black*Star grin. Soul pull down his dress, covering his purple lace thong "I only wear this when I'm in this dress or in my lingerie dress" Black*Star smirk even more, standing up "so you wear the lingerie dress all the time" Soul blushed "no I wear it when I'm in a upbeat mood" Black*Star grin "can you show me one day" he then wiggled his eyebrow "aaaaaaaaaaaah" Soul launch at Black*Star "**GO TO HELL PERVERT**" Soul screamed as he punch Black*Star's face

* * *

Kid is standing outside with a stoic look "Black*Star must had pissed off Soul" once those words left his mouth, Soul came running out of the building coming straight for Kid "yep he piss him off real good" Kid said as he block a punch "you and that pervert is really getting on my nerves" Soul snarled "awwwww is the little Soul mad at his friends" Kid taunt "fuck off dickward" Soul knee Kid in the gut before he uppercut him, sending him few feet in the air "now the game begins" Soul jump in the air and kick Kid to the red spike on the school "shit" Kid landed gracefully on the spike and glare "well hes practically strong" Kid frown "lets play" Soul pull out one vector using it to grab the spike and pulling him toward Kid "oh fuck me" Kid jump away as Soul landed "this is fun" Soul giggled as he retract his vector "Kid I'm coming" Black*Star run up the building, grabbing the spike before doing the hand stand "hey Soul" Soul growled "leave me alone" Kid smirk "I see if Soul get angry he'll lose focus and once that happens he'll be exhausted and that's when we make our move" Kid grin "hey Soul for a person who play with his toys you're horrible at fighting" Black*Star laugh as Soul seethe in anger "fuck you both" Black*Star flip over to Soul before grabbing his shoulders and flip over him "make us dipshit" both boys smirk "I hate you **BOTH**" Soul yelled as he attacked them

"Hmm" Medusa raise her eyebrow "what are they doing" Medusa watch as Soul try to kill them "I see if Soul use lot of his energy they put it inside his neck good plan" Medusa smirked in satisfaction. Meanwhile Soul is attack senselessly causing the boys to chuckle "stop moving assholes" Soul huffed in exhaustion "try to make us" Kid grin "I will" Soul jump in the air and throw a punch "oh shit move" Black*Star yelled as Soul separate him from Kid "shit" Kid cursed as he landed on the building "now you die" Soul walked up to Kid with a wicked smirk "awoo~that dress of yours show me your delicious back and its stop just above your sexy ass" Black*Star said sexily. Soul stop just inches away from Kid, clenching his fists before he turn around to Black*Star "whats wrong Soul cat got your tongue" before he taunt even more Soul ran at him in full speed before jumping at him sending them 2 feet away from Kid

Black*Star blushed as he grope Sou's ass "oof" Black*Star landed hard on the spike "damn do you had to be so...hard" Black*Star gasped in awe. Soul is on top of Black*Star, straddling him as he look at the moon "wow" Black*Star said as the light reflected on Soul's body showing his beauty "I'm beautiful am I" Soul looked down with a half-lid eyes before he close them and giggle cutely "yes you are Soul" Black*Star blushed as Soul lean forward "glad you see me that way" Soul close his eyes and kiss Black*Star's lips "mmmmm" Black*Star moan kissing back. Soul clutch onto his lover's shoulders as the kiss turn into a heated kiss, Black*Star put his hands on Soul's back rubbing down his back, Soul lick Black*Star's lips asking for entrance. Once he did, Soul stick his tongue inside his mouth as they fight for dominance "oh I'm so getting laid tonight" Black*Star slide his hands lower till he grope Soul's ass "a-ah" Soul moan into the kiss as he tug his lover's blue hair

"What the hell" Kid blushed "this so wrong" Kid watch as the two boys had a make-out session "wait what is he doing" Black*Star grab Soul's collar and point at his neck "wait the vial" Kid pull out the vial before he smirk "Black*Star you sneaky dog" Kid step up to them silently, trying not to alert Soul. Soul moan louder as his dress was pull up alittle "wait" Soul pull away and panted "you trying...to have sex with me...on this school are you" Black*Star smirk "maybeeeee" Soul lean forward and smile softly "good" they kiss again as Kid kneel down behind Soul "just one thrust" Kid raise the vial, smiling. They pull away for air as Black*Star smirk "you lose cutie" Soul tilt his head "what" Soul said confuse "look behind you" Soul sat up, turn his head and gasped "say goodbye Soul" Kid plunge the vial in his neck as the liquid went inside Soul "aaaaaaah get off" Soul cried "hold him down" Kid yelled "on it" Black*Star grab Soul's arms as he struggled against his grip "make it stop **MAKE IT STOP**" Soul yelled in pain "almost done" Kid watch as all the liquid goes into Soul's neck. Once the liquid is gone, Kid took the device out as Soul became drowsy "we did it Kid" Black*Star smiled "yeah its over" Kid sigh in relief

Soul blink slowly before he fell sideways "Soul" Black*Star yelled as he watch Soul fell "get him Black*Star" Kid yelled. Black*Star nod before free falling off the building "Soul" Black*Star said as he reach out to Soul "Black*Star" Soul said in a droopy tone. Black*Star grab Soul's arms before he put him in his arms bridal style. Once the ground came closer Black*Star landed gracefully on his feet "Soul Soul can you hear me" Black*Star said in worried "ugh" Soul said in exhaustion. Black*Star sigh in relief "thank goodness" Kid landed behind Black*Star "how is he" Kid said in concern "good lets get back to Medusa" Kid nod before they walked to the stairs "hey Medusa we got Soul back to normal right now hes a...whoa" the ground began to shake as everyone try to keep their footing "what's going on Medusa" Maka said clutching on Tsubaki's arm "oh no Astaroth is coming out" Medusa said in horror "who this Astaroth dude" Black*Star said as he and Kid ran up to them "guys look the sky" Kim yelled as everyone looked up

The sky was turning into dark red with black hues as its covered the world with darkness "you'll see because he is here" Medusa gulped. Suddenly a huge black demon with purple flame hair, long claws, scythe-tip tail, sharp teeth and red eyes appears in front of everyone "holy shit who is that" Liz scream in fear "that...is Astaroth" Medusa said as Astaroth scowled in anger **"who dares try to hurt my little one and causing him PAIN"** Astaroth roars as the world was completely filled with madness

Oh fuck Astaroth is out and **HE IS PISS**

* * *

**AC: nice what you guys think**

**All: awesome and horrifying **

**AC: good that's was I'm hoping for *smirk evilly* well my lovely reviewers you know what to do just send your reviews and I'll update soon so bye**

**All: bye**

**P.S. if you want to see my demon Astaroth just goes to my deviantart account "Cutiepiehearts" and look him up on my gallery thanks peeps**

**AC: thanks for reading everyone**

**Sou: bye kitties**

**Astaroth: bye little ones**


	8. Rise of the 8 Madness Demons

**AC: we are back for more "Soul Eater Evans is a witch" man last chapter was epic  
**

**All: damn straight **

**Astaroth: so in this chapter AC the 8 madness demons appears **

**AC: yep so Mady Ray Disclaimer please**

**Mady Ray: AdorableCeline do not own Soul Eater if she does then Soul will have madness release **

**AC: yes he would now lets get this demon fury crazy story started assholes**

* * *

Chapter 8: Rise of the 8 Madness Demons  


**"I say it again who hurt my LITTLE ONE"** everybody flinch at the demon harsh tone. There stood in his all tall and mighty is Astaroth the demon of fear, he and the 7 demons are the rulers of the underworld called Hell Chaos. Their kinds are called the ShadowHell. ShadowHell are demons who eat innocence and evil souls, they eat the body of the dead or alive. The 8 Madness Demons are the most powerful rulers, they're so powerful that not even Asura or Lord Death himself can't defeat, they tortured anyone who step into their land which result in a slow and painful death.

People say if you look at them, see them or speak of them it will send the most coldest and deadliest chill down your spine that its not even funny anymore. They are also the most cruel, sadistic, mean any negative words you can think of they have it but they're not heartless as it shows that they care about their people but if you piss them off prepare for pain.

Astaroth snarled as he wait for answers "well Astaroth listen don't get mad" Medusa was cut short as Astaroth scream **"Medusa I know you're nice but stay out of this I don't want you hurt"** Medusa nod and stare at the stairs **"now who hurt my LITTLE ONE"** Astaroth screamed "no one did demon" Astaroth look down and saw Kid scowling at him "all me and Black*Star did is put a liquid inside Soul's neck because he was getting dangerous but hes asleep now so don't" Kid eyes widen as Astaroth's tail came straight at him and Black*Star "holy shit watch out" Black*Star said as he and Kid jump in the air to dodge the tail and landing in front of the academy

"Everyone down to the bottom stairs" Flutter yelled pushing everybody down the stairs **"I'LL KILL YOU"** Astaroth roared slicing them with his tail "damnit" Black*Star cursed holding Soul tight "nngh" Soul mumble "Soul wake up please" Black*Star plead **"DIE"** Astaroth roar louder "shit watch out" Kid yelled dodging the tail **"not bad but can you dodge THIS"** Astaroth raise his hand and bring it down "oh fuck me" Black*Star close his eyes with Kid but nothing "huh" they said in unison as they open their eyes **"LET GO HUMAN"** Astaroth pull his wrist as the chains hold him tighter "Tsubaki" Tsubaki is using her hair to hold Astaroth down "Black*Star, Kid" Maka ran up to them with the others behind her "leave them alone" Tsubaki pull tighter. Astaroth smirked wickedly before he lift up his arm "oh no" Tsubaki was lifted high in the air **"DIE HUMAN" **Astaroth raise his free hand to slice Tsubaki "Tsubaki" they said in unison as they watch in horror. Tsubaki eyes well up with tear as she close her eyes "this is the end for me" Tsuabki bit her lip in sadness

Suddenly a white hand grab his wrist **"ENOUGH ASTAROTH"** said a soft-spoken voice. Tsubaki open her eyes and gasped "whoa" Tsubaki said in awe. She saw a demon that look like Astaroth but it was white in color, long black flame hair that is put in a high ponytail, green eyes and spear-tip tail **"Belial what are you doing"** Belial frown **"to stop you from killing people I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm little thirsty and I'm grumpy so STOP"** Astaroth sigh knowing when his lover get like this he back off, so staring at Belial, he sigh **"okay sweetie"** Belial nod before looking at Tsubaki **"can you let go of him"** Tsubaki nod and transform the chain scythe back into her hair. Belial catch Tsubaki and put her down with her friends "Tsubaki" Maka hug her while she smiles

Belial cooed **"aww cute human love"** Astaroth chuckled before he heard a voice **"****pmsing again Belial"** said a menacing voice. Soon there are 6 more demons that look like Astaroth came walking to them. One has red skin, long blue flame hair with bang covering his right eye, gold eyes and saw blade-tip tail. Two of them has yellow skin, one has long green flame hair in a low ponytail, one has long red flame hair in braids, blue eyes and sai-tip tail. Another has blue skin, long white spiky flame hair, green eyes and trident-tip tail. The other one has purple skin, long orange wavy flame hair, deep blue eyes and razorrang-tip tail. The last one has green skin, long pink flame hair with braided headband, grey eyes and steel fan-tip tail.

Let me tell you something, ShadowHell has flame color hairs, long claws, sharp teeth and long weapon tip tails. They also has long pointed tongues with black snake crescent moon tattoo and Japanese flat shoes with legwarmers. **"SHUT THE HELL UP IFRIT"** Belial roars in anger as his hair lit up in black fire. Another thing about them, their hairs change in emotion if they're angry or happy it lit up, if they're sad it changes into a pinkish-gray hue, if they feel loved it lit up in a heart shape and if they're bloodlust hungry it flickered crazy same goes for their eyes.

Ifrit laughed **"make me little boy"** Belial eyes lit up in fire **"man its so easy just making you mad"** Ifrit laugh even more before he got smacked in the head **"****QUIT IT IFRIT OR I KILL YOU"** said sarcastic voice demon with green hair **"sorry ****Lucifer baby"** Ifrit apologize to his lover **"HELL NO YOU AIN'T IF YOU'RE SORRY YOU'LL LEAVE BELIAL ALONE"** Lucifer roars **"brother he said hes sorry don't be mad"** said a playful voice demon with red hair **"okay Cain and sorry babe"** Lucifer smiled as he calm down **"****its okay I forgot you were tired because the noise"** Ifrit scowled as the memory of their stupid guards woke up his lover

* * *

"Holy shit there more of them" Jacqueline said in horror "yep they are the 8 rulers of Hell Chaos and ShadowHell" Ghost said fixing his Freddy Krueger outfit while Axel and Baron fix their zombie mask on their zombie outfit. Mady Ray stare at sky "man this is fucked up" Mady Ray said as she tie her belt on her female samurai outfit "yeah it is" Flutter said as she and Mizune fix their swords on their female samurai outfit "please be okay" Marie whispered praying for the kids safety

Meanwhile Soul started to stirred in his sleep "nngh" Soul mumbled "hey hes waking up" Soul open his eyes to see his friends smiling "what...what going on where am I" Soul question "we're in front of the school and you were sleeping in Black*Star's arms" Maka smirked. Soul tilt his and look up at Black*Star's smiling face "hey Soul you okay do you remember anything while under the influence of madness" Black*Star said in concern "yeah I'm fine and my mind a little blurry" Soul sigh "so you don't remember you know" Soul raise his eyebrow "what do you mean" Soul eyes widen in realization "oh no we almost...while we" Soul blushed "yeah we did" Black*Star blushed

Liz look back and forth between both boys "Kid what do they mean by that" Kid pinch on the bridge of his nose before closing his eyes "well Soul and Black*Star kiss and they...almost well... have sex" everybody gasped "wooooooooow hot" Liz smirked while Patti laugh "they almost had sex" Patti laugh while Crona chuckled as Patti's silliness "I also found out that Soul wear female underwear and its a thong" Black*Star smirked as everyone smirked expression "nice one Black*Star" Maka grin while Soul blushed "Black*Star you...you...**PERVERT**" Soul throw a punch at Black*Star "whoa" Black*Star said as he accidentally drop Soul "oops sorry Soul" Soul growled before he stand up and attack his lover "fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you **FUCK YOU**" Black*Star keep dodging each of Soul's punches before he grab his wrists "listen Soul...I'm sorry okay...it just I love you very much and I don't want to lose you and I'm also sorry about the thong incident" Soul calm down before he blushed "awwwww that is soooo sweet I forgive you" Soul hug Black*Star who let go of his wrists "love you Soul" Black*Star hug Soul "love you too" Soul nuzzle Black*Star's neck

**"Awww look Astaroth Soul's awake and he has a lover" **Soul eyes snap open "wait that voice" Soul pull away from the hug, turn around and gasped "Astaroth,Belial,Cain,Dagon,Ifrit,Lucifer,Satan and Nero you back" Soul jump up and down in excitement **"hi little one"** they said in unison as their hair and eyes lit up in fire "wait Soul you know them" Tsuabki said in wonder "yeah I do Astaroth is my demon inside of me" Soul smiled "what about the other demons" Maka question "white one is Belial, yellow one with green flames is Lucifer while yellow one with red flames is Cain, purple one is Satan, blue one is Nero, red one is Ifrit and green one is Dagon" Soul smiled as he waved to his demon friends "hi depups" the demons laugh **"we're demons little one not depups"** Satan said in his monotone voice **"but Satan its cute"** Dagon said in his giddy voice **"he knows that Dagon it just a little embarrassing****"** Nero said in his deep but sweet voice "no its not its adorable" Soul pout

Astaroth shook his head before he smell something **"okay before I say anything did anyone eat a heavy meal"** the demons nods except for Belial **"yeah we** **did but Belial was sleeping because of the guards before he eat so he didn't eat any"** Lucifer rub Belial as his stomach growl **"good now Belial sniff"** Belial look at his lover stupidly before he sniff **"I don't know why you want me to sniff when there nothing"** Belial eyes widen **"is that...BLOOD"** Belial eyes and hair began to flickered. Soul tilt his head before memory flash before his eyes "yeah there's blood in the academy and they belong to The BlackPhoenix" Soul grin **"those biker gangs... I always wondering what they taste like"** Belial grin lustfully **"now I get to know"** Belial walked up to the DWMA

* * *

"um Medusa what is he doing" Kim eyes widen as Belial grab the school "it look like hes lifting up the school" Ox said in awe. Belial grin bigger as he lift the whole school in one swift movement in the air "holy shit you see that...he lift it up in one go" Spirit yelled in fear. Belial licked his lips as he tip the school sideways before 50 bodies came out "oh my god look at this" Marie covered her mouth "that's a lot of bodies" Azusa eyes widen in terror. Once the bodies are out of the school, Belial drop the academy and lick his lips in pure happiness

**"THEIR BLOOD IS MINE"** Belial stick out his long tongue before he pick up the bodies **"yes baby you deserve it since you are hungry"** Astaroth smiled watching his lover eat in joy "he sure look hungry" Maka said in awe **"yes he was hungry since our stupid guards was giving him a migraine"** Nero pointed out harshly **"remind me to PUNISH THOSE ASSHOLES"** Astaroth scowled in anger. When Belial finish eating, he lick his lips and smiled **"Astar thank you for feeding me you know how to make me happy"** Belial ran up to Astaroth and kiss his cheek **"you welcome baby"** Astaroth's hair lit up in a heart shape as Belial nuzzle his neck "awwwwww" the kids cooed in unison "say depups why are you here beside sensing that I'm hurt" Soul smiled shyly

**"Well little one since you ask"** Astaroth's hair went to normal when Belial pull away **"in the Underworld we were talking about something"** Soul tilt his head "about what" the demons smiled **"ABOUT TAKING A HOST"** everybody froze except for Soul "okay" Soul shrugged "wait okay...Soul what are they talking about" Maka screech in fear "well don't get mad but Astaroth's friends and lover need a host to fill up their resource so me being friends with them I...kinda...well tell them that...you fit the picture" Soul smiled sheepishly "you what...Soul why...what do we had that they want" Liz yelled. Soul smiled "easy madness" everybody eyes widen "madness" they said in unison

Soul nod "for example" Soul walked to Liz "Liz of your distress that your mother abandoned you and Patti when you were little you'll be the host for Lucifer demon of sorrow" Liz gasped before Soul went to Kid "Kid because your OCD making the world with perfect symmetry it is wise that you get to be Ifrit demon of order host" Kid eyes widen when Soul moved to Black*Star "Black*Star my wonderful Star your power and strength to surpass god itself make you the perfect host for Belial demon of power" Black*Star jaws drop as Soul step to Patti "Patti you are filled with so much happiness and laughter that nothing can bring you down that's why you're worthy for becoming Cain demon of joy host" Patti hug herself while Soul skip to Crona "Crona since you get uncomfortable with situation that you don't know how to deal with its perfect that you become Dagon demon of misery host" Crona shake and Ragnarok blink slowly when Soul bounce to Tsubaki "Tsubaki because you are personality-wise and from glance can see a good heart in people it is right for you to be Satan demon of wisdom host" Tsubaki covered her mouth as Soul jump to Maka "and Maka with your hatred for Spirit's womanizer hobbies you'll be the host for Nero demon of anger" Soul smiled softly while Maka grab her chest

Maka shook her head slowly "no...no...Soul don't please" Maka plead "I had to Maka...they need resource from your madness" Soul frowned sadly "then tell me Soul...tell me...what did Astaroth say when you were in a comatose state" Maka yelled. Soul blink slowly before he frowned even more "Piper...he said that he and the others will bring Piper back to life and I get to see her again" Soul smiled fondly "no they won't Soul its impossible to bring someone from the dead" Maka yelled "don't say that it will happen Piper will finally be alive again" Maka shook her head "Soul look around you they don't give two cents about your wishes because they're heartless bastards" Soul growled "no they not they're telling the truth" Maka seethe in anger "they're lying Soul so get that stupid fantasy outta your head and stop living in the past you dipshit" Soul growled as hot tears well up in his eyes but before he yell at Maka someone interrupted them

**"ENOUGH BULLSHIT"** the kids look up to see the demons hair and eyes lit up in rage **"HOW DARE YOU SAY SOME RETARDED SHIT AND EVEN SAY THAT WE DON'T CARE ABOUT SOUL"** Satan roared in rage **"AND JUST BECAUSE WE'RE CRUEL DOESN'T MEAN WE'RE HEARTLESS"** Dagon yelled in rage. the kids flinch as the demons became more fierce **"SOUL IS YOUR FRIEND BUT YOU DARE HURT HIS FEELINGS I THINK YOU'RE THE DIPSHIT HERE PUNY HUMANS"** Belial screamed "shut up demons you don't care for anyone" Kid screamed in anger **"SHUT UP HUMAN AAAAAAAAAH ASTAROTH CAN WE START THE RITUAL NOW SO I CAN SHUT TINY TITS AND HER FRIENDS UP"** Nero glance at Astaroth who smirked wickedly **"YES WE SHALL COME HERE SOUL"** Astaroth roar picking up Soul and dropping him in his hand **"YOU CARVE THE CREST LITTLE ONE"** Soul nod "yep I did now lets begin shall we" Soul smiled wickedly "wait what crest" Kid said in horror "well while you guys were too busy doing stupid shit I use my vectors to carve a crest in blood so long story short you're standing in it" they look down below them to see huge blood crest **"LET THE RITUAL BEGIN"** the demons laugh evilly

* * *

"Ritual you mean they going inside their bodies" Nygus said in horror "yes and once its starts there no turning back" Medusa frowned "then get them out of there" Spirit yelled "I can't once the crest is complete the barrier will be release keeping from everyone inside in and everyone outside out" Medusa frowned "then lets kill don't those demons while they're distracted" Sid said "you want to kill them heh are we talking about the same 8 rulers of the underworld" said a female voice. Everybody turn to see a women walking up the stairs with amuse smirk

She has long blond hair with white bangs, magenta eyes and beauty mark on her cheek. She is wearing a black one-string dress with white upside down heart around the hip, white flat sandals and white lab coat. "no way Dawn" Medusa gasped "hello Sis long time no see" Dawn smiled "what are you doing here Dawn I thought you left for Italy" Dawn chuckled "I did but I came here to visit until I heard about a party turn into a blood bath and demons running amok and killing them like really are you serious" Medusa eyes widen "whoa you're one sneaky witch" Dawn laugh with Medusa

"Well then Dawn care to explain why we can't kill them" Stein glared "well then dope like Medusa said it has a barrier to keep people from interfering the ritual" Dawn said harshly "we know that but what about the kids how can we kill them" Dawn laugh "you can't Spirit no one can we're talking about the demons of madness, the rulers of the underworld, the most powerful demons of Death City you'll be killed before you even land one scratch on them" Spirit growled "there has to be a way" Dawn shook her head "nope nothing the ritual is already in place once it starts prepare to watch hopelessly as they go into the most painful seal ever and beside Spirit you about to have a daughter with a demon inside her congratu-fucking-lation you twat" Dawn smiled amusedly

* * *

Soul smiled "now time to start depups" Soul clap his hands 12 times before a blue light shone under their feet "holy shit what going on" Liz said fear for life "its the ritual they're going inside us" Black*Star yelled "I don't want to be a host for a demon" Tsubaki cried "Sis I'm scared" Patti hug Liz "I don't know how to deal with a demon inside my body" Crona cried "Soul stop this now we don't want to be their host" Maka yelled "well too bad depups close your eyes as I recite the words" the demons close their eyes. Soul took a deep breath before he begin to recite

_**"Oh rulers of the underworld, demons of madness hear my cry as I give you these souls as my parting gifts of my** **gratitude"**_Maka clutch her chest in pain "my chest its hurts" Black*Star fell to his knees "it feel like my soul is coming out of my body" everyone fell to their knees in pain _**"bathe their souls with your sins as they fall into the world of**** madness**_**"** they screamed as their souls appeared out of their body

"Make them stop Medusa" Medusa scowled "I said I can't they're done Spirit get it through your thick head you idiot" Dawn chuckled "kids don't give in just fight it" Marie yelled "man they are stupid" Dawn thought smirking

_**"Rain upon them with your fury of vengeance, consume them in their insanity while you watch suffer in pain and**** des****pair"**_they yelled louder in pain as the world turn dark _**"make them yours as they obey your every command and serve you as your host of deception killing anyone who oppose you turning them into salvage beast"**_they screamed one last time before Soul open his now glowing red eyes _**"its time for you to go into darkness of your sins...don't you think"**_suddenly the demon began to glow into the same color as the kids souls **"oh yeah let go bro"** Lucifer said as he jump into Liz's soul **"yeah woohoo"** Cain jump into Patti's soul **"see ya later dude"** Nero salute before jumping into Maka's soul **"adios amigo"** Dagon stick out his tongue jumping into Crona's soul **"good luck little one"** Satan winked before he jump into Tsubaki's soul **"oh yeah party later gaters"** Ifrit fist bump Astaroth before jumping into Kid's soul **"goodbye** **honey until we meet again love you"** Belial kiss Astaroth before he jump into Black*Star's soul. Soul jump down into the barrier and smiled as his soul came out "jump in Astaroth" Astaroth nod before he jump into Soul's soul

everyone except Soul screamed in pain as the demon sink deeper into their souls _**"now be sin"**_Soul yelled as the barrier got bigger before its explode "holy shit its exploded" Kilik yelled "cover your eyes" everyone covered their eyes to shield away the dust. Once the explosion is over, they unshield their eyes and gasped "Kid, Black*Star, Liz, Patti, Maka, Tsuabaki, Crona, Soul" Marie ran up the stairs while the others followed

When they reach the top of the stairs, they saw everyone on the floor unconscious "I think it be best if you take them home" Dawn said walking up the stairs with Medusa "I told the kids to go home it be wise if you do the same" Medusa frowned "what about the kids are they you know" Marie said worried. Dawn sigh before she walked up to Kid, lift him and rip open his shirt "does that answer your question sweetheart" they gasped as they saw a black snake crescent moon tattoo on his collarbone "take them home so they wake up fully rested" Dawn said harshly before she pick up Soul "since Soul already been a host when he is 7 it wasn't painful but for new host its painful" Dawn walked to Medusa "wait are they accepted" Sid said curious "yes since their soul wavelength is powerful the demons accept them people who has weak wavelength they be killed inside out" Dawn walked even more before she stop "by the way clean the school and fix it before it reeks starting tomorrow morning ay revoir" Dawn smiled walking away from the school

Sid sigh "Nygus you and Sid will take Black*Star and Tsubaki, Stein you, me and Azusa will take Kid and the Thompson while Marie and Spirit take Maka and Crona now up and at'em" Lord Death clap his hands as they do what he say "oh my Kiddo" Lord Death pick up his son "Monday morning we're going to give you and your friends a special training to control your demon" Lord Death sigh as he walked home as the kids will soon start their training on Monday, hoping and praying that the training help them

**let the nightmare begins bitches**

* * *

**AC: okay how was the chapter guys**

**All: good**

**MD: awesome**

**Witches: cool**

**AC: thank you nice peeps send reviews and I see you next time bye**

**All: bye**

**MD: bye little ones**

**Soul: bye kitties**


	9. Blair's shock discovery

**AC: hey everybody time for "Soul Eater Evans is a witch" in this chapter Blair found out Soul's secret **

**All: uh oh**

**AC: uh oh is right now Black*Star Disclaimer**

**Black*Star: AdorableCeline do not own Soul Eater if she does I'll be even to surpass god**

**AC: that was not what I was hoping for but thanks now let begin this story hookers**

* * *

Chapter 9: Blair's shock discovery  


*Huff* *Huff* *Huff* **"all system go" "recharging system pack" "sequencing power suit" "energize power crystals complete"** Soul is panting while inside a black orb "testing testing one two three can you hear me" Soul said **"loud and clear Soul"** Soul smiled "okay turning on Soul Merger now" suddenly the black orb turn light blue, computer screens appears and Soul is sitting in machine chair(like the one in the Evangelion unit) "man it been long since I pilot Astaroth inside his body" Soul moved uncomfortable in his seat "Astaroth can you tell your Chief Operator about these bands its little tight on me" Soul whine **"stop complaining little one in least you in your madness form"** Astaroth snickered. Soul roll his eyes before fixing his black thigh dress, black boots and pulling on his black gloves "I know I know Astaroth" Soul press the buttons "man look how it hum...so beautiful" Soul chuckled

**"Okay little one ready"** Soul smiled "mmmhmm Soul Merger #1 activate" Astaroth grin evilly as his gray power suit(Evanegelion plugsuit) turn on while Soul's belts on his hips, chest and forehead glow red "okay let do this shit" Soul smirked in excitement

* * *

Blair is in the kitchen making tea for Maka "ever since Maka's papa came here and told me what happen I begin to worry" Blair thought as the memory came flooding in.

_*Flashback*_

_Blair is just watching Kevin Hart:Laugh at my pain on Netflix when she heard a knock at the door "coming Nya" Blair said walking to the door. Once she open it, she peek through the crack "who is it" Blair said "Spirit I had Maka" Blair tilt her head "did you and Maka went out again" Spirit shook his head "no something horrible happen and its involve the demons of the underworld" Blair eyes widen before she open the door wider "put her on the couch" Spirit nod and did what Blair told him to do "what happen what did those pesky demons do to her" Spirit raise his eyebrow "you know them" Blair hiss "of course all witches from the witch mass heard of them because they suck the soul of witches even immortals" Spirit gasped "really I didn't know" Blair nod "well now you know so what happen" Spirit sigh "in the kitchen" Spirit and Blair walked to the kitchen and sat down in the chairs _

_Spirit took a deep breath before he sigh "Nero the demon of anger is inside my daughter's body" Blair gasped "not only that but the rest of them are inside the kids body too" Blair gasped louder "which one inside who" Spirit look down "Ifrit in Kid's body, Satan in Tsubaki's body, Cain in Patti's body, Dagon in Crona's body, Lucifer in Liz's body and Belial in Black*Star's body" Blair blink slowly "is Astaroth in Soul's body" Spirit look up at Blair "how did" Blair cut him short "I saw the tattoo on his collarbone it was old so he must've had it when he was 7" Blair sigh "if it was new it will have a sore spot and still had electricity around it" Blair rub her temples "so you going to help her" Blair nod still rubbing her temples "yes but I can't keep a promise if the demon come out human-size" Spirit raise his eyebrow "they come out human-size" Blair nod "yes they do" Blair got up and open the door "get some rest Spirit you had a long day" Spirit nod and walked outside the door "you too Blair goodnight" Spirit wave before walking down the hallway_

_Blair sigh as she close the door "okay Maka lets get you to bed" Blair pick up Maka before walking to her bedroom "poor Maka she doesn't deserve this" Blair frowned in_ _sadness _

Blair sigh as she put Maka's tea in the microwave and drink her own tea "why God why...oh why them" Blair put her cup down "they don't deserve this much suffering or pain" Blair cried putting her face in her hands "no one do...they just kids" Blair weep in sadness

* * *

**"Soul Merger #1 is moving out" **Astaroth is running in full speed **"Angel #178 is in perimeter"** Soul smiled as he begin to sing _"It's time to face the day. Time to make it snappy. But you know...you gotta make it out of bed. Hello Mr. Sunshine, today you're gonna be mine. Make them think there's only gonna be sunny skies ahead. Take on the day with a one-two punch" _Soul smiled even more when he saw his target "and there it is deployed field" Soul said gleefully

A monster with long spiky neck, big body with red-orange lines, long spiky tail, long claws, red eyes and bone-like wings coming straight at them **"well well well if isn't Selaphiel this is going to be fun"** Astaroth smiled. Selaphiel roar at Astaroth "aaaaaaaagh" Soul use Astaroth's arm to attacked him but miss as he went past him "goddamnit" Soul cursed as Astaroth scarped "man I forgot how stiff this is" Soul said while Astaroth fell against the wall "okay Astaroth I guess I have to do it the hard way" Soul yelled in anger

Selaphiel screech to a stop before a yellow light above him lift him up in the air and sending him outside **"Selaphiel is out and now in the warzone"** Astaroth growled running to the hole **"if we don't stop him before he get**** to the tower where we keep our resource"** suddenly his purple crystal wings appeared out of his back "no you don't" Astaroth fly outside of the hole "get back here" Soul use Astaroth's tail to pierce Selaphiel's neck. Selaphiel roar as he send light beam at Astaroth's right leg "aaaaaaaaah" Soul screamed **"little one are you okay"** Astaroth said in concern "it really hurts if this wasn't so much fun" Soul use Astaroth's right arm to grab Selaphiel's head

Suddenly a timer saying 30:10:06 appeared on his screen "damn I running out of time guess its time to get snappy" Astaroth hold tighter on Selaphiel's head "damn these wires are stick to the suit so this damn thing is falling apart on me" Soul yelled in anger. Selaphiel send a light beam at Astaroth scratching his ribs **"little one I'm getting hurt out here do something"** Soul struggled as his arm seems to be immobilize with his right arm seem to scorch in pain "fine if you want it so badly I just give you the arm" Soul yelled using both arm on his left lever making Astaroth use his other arm to pierce Selaphiel's chest "that's enough just fucking **DIEEEEEEEEEE**" Soul yelled one last time before pulling out a red jewel and crushing it in Astaroth's hand

Selaphiel roar as his whole body explode and blood covered half of underworld in blood "fuck yeah we won" Soul detach himself before coming out of Astaroth's light blue orb on his chest and landing in his hand "man next time give me a warning about this shit" Astaroth smiled **"okay little one at least you had fun"** Soul smiled "yeah I did maybe going home and taking a nice hot relaxing bath will really make me happy" Soul smiled looking at the bright red sky "time to go home Astaroth" Soul smiled in joy

* * *

"Oh hey Maka" Blair smiled seeing Maka walked in the kitchen "hey Blair did you made tea" Maka said drowsy "yes if you still tired take the tea with you" Blair smiled. Maka nod, took her tea out of the microwave and went to her room "by the way Blair who" Blair sigh "your papa Maka" Maka stare at Blair "did he told you" Blair frowned in sadness "yes and I'm so sorry for you guys" Maka frowned "its okay Blair and by the way do you know how to" Blair shook her head "no but I heard if you drink cinnamon apple tea the pain will go away" Maka nod "like twice a day" Blair nod "to calm down the pain" Maka smiled "thanks Blair for the tea" Blair smiled "you welcome Maka" Maka smiled bigger and walked to her room

"Wait did Soul came here last night" Maka question "no but I heard his grandmother took him home with her" Maka nod closing her bedroom door. Blair sigh before she heard a door opening "I'm home" Soul smiled "hey Soul" Maka yelled out in her room "hey Maka hey Blair I'm going to take a bath" Soul smiled before he was stop in his track "what did you do Soul" Blair was standing in front of Soul, arms crossed and scowling at him "nothing now if you excuse me" Soul moved to his left but Blair moved to her right "answer me Soul" Blair scowled

Soul blink "I use a ritual to put demons inside them big whoop" Blair growled "you bastard why would you do that" Soul sigh "because I can Blair" Soul walked pass Blair and went to his room grabbing his towel "talked to you later" Blair grab Soul's arm "what are you Soul" Soul turn around "I'm a demon host for Astaroth" Blair hissed "no Soul .YOU" Soul slip his arm out of Blair's grip and smirked "since you want to know that bad" Soul grin as he grab Blair and throw her to the couch "what the hell" Blair mouth was covered by Soul's towel "well since you ask nicely I'm a witch" Blair eyes widen

When Soul took his towel off of Blair, she screamed "WHAT" Soul snickered "yes Blair I'm a witch who was the one who killed Lula and Star Thursday afternoon" Blair gasped "you're the killer" Soul nod "yes Blair I am" Blair glared "when Maka or the others hear this they going to" Soul punch Blair in the stomach "listen kitty and listen good" Blair gulped "if you ever and I mean ever speak a word of this I make sure that every little bone in your body is broken because why" Blair shook her head "because I going to hurt you so bad that you wish you have more than 9 nine souls when I through with you capiche" Soul smiled in satisfaction when Blair nod "good kitty" Soul jump off from on top of Blair and walked to the bathroom

Blair sit up and hug her knees to her chest "the DWMA is in so much trouble now that they have a witch and a killer on the loose" Blair said in horror

* * *

Soul is in the tub relaxing "aahh nice" Soul sigh in bliss. Soul stretch his arms "now that Blair know my secret she might tell" Soul smirked "oh wait she can't because I threaten her haha hilarious" Soul laugh "but if she really tell anyone well" suddenly Soul's fingers turn into claws "there will be blood in this city" Soul laugh evilly

Beware everybody cause Soul is coming at ya

* * *

**AC: wow short chapter not that I'm complaining soooo *smirked evilly* how was it **

**All(except the Witches and Demons): cruel and horrify **

**AC: not for the Witches and Demons it wasn't now peeps send a review and I update soon BYE assholes**

**All: BYE**

**Witches: BYE**

**Demons: BYE Little one**

**Soul: BYE Kitties**


	10. The Answer is Bonds & Surprise

**AC: hey peeps we're back for more "Soul Eater Evans is a witch" man 22 reviews I'm crying for joy *tears of joy***

**Axel: thanks guys**

**AC: yeah now Medusa and Dawn Disclaimer please**

**Medusa: AdorableCeline do not own Soul Eater**

**Dawn: if she does then Soul will be a witch secretively **

**AC: damn straight now lets begin the story sexy kitties**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Answer is Bonds & Surprise  


Black*Star, Maka, Tsubaki, Crona, the Thompson sisters and Kid are in the living room of Kid's house, frowning. They're in deep thought about the night at the costume ball and them being the host for some evil demons. The room were in complete silence until they heard the door opening and someone yelling

"Okay I'm here what's up" Soul said walking into the room. Kid sigh "my Father are having us had a special training tomorrow" Soul blink "for what" Kid snapped his eyes open "for controlling the demons because someone put them inside us" Kid growled "cool because you definitely need it" Soul smiled "what that's all you got to say Soul" Maka yelled "yep that's it" Soul was tackled on the ground "you bastard I hate you" Maka screamed "good for you kitty" Soul grin

Maka roars before punching Soul "I hate you so much...do know how it feel...to have a beast inside your body...do you" Maka punch him one last time before Soul grin "yes I do it hurts alot but then it became fun and awesome" Maka screamed from the top of her lungs, throwing a punch at Soul before she was interrupted **"now now Maka don't say awful things"** everyone turn their heads to see 8 demons on the couch, in human-size and smiling **"maybe if you be nice it wouldn't be so horrible and beside I like your anger"** Nero smirked at Maka's sour expression "fuck you Nero" Maka yelled

Belial stretch his arms before pulling on his black legwarmers **"now that just hurtful and mean"** Belial mocked sadness "we don't care demons" Liz yelled. Lucifer put his head on Ifrit's shoulder **"no you don't care because you are selfish bastards who care for themselves, like to make people suffer and laugh at their face when making a lame excuse for not helping them"** Lucifer smirked seeing them have a pain expression **"so when you look into a mirror the next morning you won't see a white, ugly, skull mask laughing at YOU while YOU feel bad for YOURSELF as YOU fall into shameful pity of agony"** Lucifer grin evilly "now depups don't be mean" Soul whine pushing Maka off of him **"whatever"** the demons roll their eyes

Soul stand up, brush himself and smile "so when is this 'special training' Kid" Soul air-quote the word. Kid sigh "right after we eat lunch" Soul frowned a little "then why you guys not in school" "because Lord Death said we need a break but he want us to come back before lunch" Liz scowled. Soul shrug his shoulders "okay well then see ya" Soul waved but stop in front of the door "oh by the way if the training doesn't work walked into the forest until you see a red-purplish portal it will take you straight into the underworld well then bye" Soul open the door and walked outside after Astaroth went inside his body

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Black*Star yelled in anger. The kids are in the school gardens training of controlling the demons "now Black*Star don't be angry just keep trying" Marie said standing next to Stein "Miss Marie we been trying for a hour and its still ain't working" Liz whine "yeah and they keep mocking us" Patti whine. Stein sigh "guess they don't want to be control by humans" Stein light up a cigarette before puffing out smoke "but don't worry they'll give up eventually" Black*Star growled "no they won't those demons will talk and talk and talk until we officially give up" Marie frowned "now listen if we can just try they will" but Maka cut her off "no they won't Miss Marie I can't deal with this...the training ain't working and...and...I give up" Maka hug her knees to her chest "okay lets take a break" Stein sigh walking away with Marie

The kids sigh in sadness before they heard voices **"you know there is a way"** Dagon smiled while they're in human-size "really what is it" Kid raise his eyebrow **"take up on Soul's offer it will help you"** Satan smiled softly. The kids think for a second before they nod "okay" they said in unison **"good now follow us little ones"** Nero waved to them to follow as they walked deeper into the garden

When they stop the kids saw a red-purplish portal on the ground "is that it" Tsubaki said in confusion **"yep it will lead us straight into the Hell Chaos and outside our HQ"** Cain grin in joy "okay so do we step on it" Liz said. Lucifer smirked **"no...we jump into it come on"** the demons grab their host and jump into the portal "aaaaaahhhhhhh" they yelled in unison as the portal close on them

* * *

"Whoa" they said in unison. The kids and demons are outside the HQ "wow" Maka awed in amazement. The HQ is called PROTOUNIT, an organization that for a demon and its host to protect the underworld from Angels called LunarWings. Its has a pyramid shape figure with two spikes for each sides, a pole with a white orb on top and three halos around it.

"Whoa" the demons smirked **"cool huh"** Belial smiled "yeah but one thing" Maka question** "yeah what is it"** Nero tilt his head "I thought the underworld is black and has Gothic theme not well...like our world" Maka frowned in confusion. As Maka look around her surroundings, the underworld called Hell Chaos has lush green grass, blue sky with white clouds, regular tall buildings, plants and trees, mountains and clear blue water **"you thought our world is scary no sweetie our world is like the human world not some demonic mumbo jumbo shit"** Satan scowled "so its not like hell" the demons scoff in distaste **"please the devil of the underworld made a bad comment of us so we kill the bastard, took his land and change it"** Liz raise an eyebrow "so this is not your land...you just stole it" Belial nod halfway **"no and yes...no because we took it not stole it and yes because well we need a** **home"** Belial smiled **"now let go in the field of the HQ shall we"** everyone nod and walked into the field

When they got there, they saw an huge Angel fighting Astaroth "holy shit what is that" Kid yelled in shocked **"Astaroth is fighting an Angel called the LunarWings"** everyone turn their heads to see a female demon walking towards them. She has pink skin with medium-size boobs, lavender eyes, purple hair in a bun and scythe-tip tail **"hi I'm Harpy demon of despair one of the madness demons and you're their host right"** Harpy said in a high-pitch voice "yeah but I thought there are only 8 madness" Maka said thus making Harpy laugh **"no sweetie there are only 9 madness not 8"** Harpy smiled

Satan smirked **"so Harpy who is Astaroth fighting now"** Harpy sigh **"Angel #219 Virtues and the last one he face was Angel #870 Wormwood"** Lucifer gasped **"man so this is the second one of the day"** Ifrit whistled. Harpy frowned in a bored fashion **"and hopefully the last cause these motherfuckers keep coming for about 30 seconds and I'm sick of it maybe after this everybody get huge reward out of this so yippie"** Harpy said in a bored tone

"just die asshole" Astaroth jump in the air and somersault before throwing a kick. Virtues roar as he use his spike arm "fuck that asswipe it won't work on him" Soul grin as Astaroth landed on Virtues arm before it start to break of his weight "screw you Virtues" Astaroth plunge his hand into Virtues mouth clutching the red core and break it into pieces. Virtues roar before its explode in blood covering half of field **"Virtues has been terminated good job little one"** Astaroth praise Soul thus making him giggle "thanks now lets go see my friends" Soul smiled softly

* * *

"Do you see that he just kick Virtues ass" Black*Star said in amazement "not only that but Astaroth is the most strongest Demons of the world" everybody looked up to see Soul smiling down at them "he can defeat any Angels without breaking a sweat why do you think hes the ruler of Hell Chaos" Astaroth blush **"aww little one don't praise me it was nothing beside I'm not that strong"** Astaroth grin sheepishly changing down to human-size "don't say that Astaroth you and the depups need to be praise once and while" Soul said jumping down to his friends

"no way Soul" Maka gasped **"aw yes Soul Eater the host of Astaroth he is the pilot of Soul Merger-1 and the First Child"** Harpy smiled fondly as Soul and Astaroth ran towards them "Harpy hi" Soul jump-hug Harpy making her laugh **"hi little one"** Harpy giggled as her hair/eyes lit up **"long time no see sis how's it going"** Astaroth smiled. Harpy let go of Soul **"fine just missing**** Piper but fine"** Nero grin **"don't worry you'll see her soon we just need her soul and she'll be revived"** Harpy squeal in delight **"I can't wait to see her again"** Soul smiled fondly at Harpy's happiness before he saw his friends

"Hey guys" Soul ran to them, smiling "are you still mad at me" Soul whine. Everyone shook their head "we were until we saw how cool it was to see a Angel and Demon fight" Black*Star grin "really" Soul question "yeah squirt you kick ass out there" Ragnarok whooped "heh thanks so how was the you know" Soul smiled. Kid sigh in disappointment "terrible we keep trying but the Demons is mocking us" Soul laugh "I thought they would because training won't work" Maka raise an eyebrow "so how do we control them" Soul roll his eyes "you don't control them dummy even they know that and they can't even control humans" Liz cross her arms "so how could we you know" Soul grin "you bond with them that's your answer" Soul smiled at their confuse expression "how do we do that" they said in unison

Soul spread his arms out wide "easy by killing Angels of course right here at PROTOUNIT HQ" Soul smiled in happiness as the Demons smirked

* * *

Marie and Stein are looking around searching for the kids "oh where are they" Marie said worried "something tell me they're with the Demons" Stein frowned. Marie stared at Stein "where could they taken them" Stein growled out in distaste "to Hell Chaos lets go report this to Lord Death" Stein and Marie walked back to the academy

"wow you are right Medusa my friend they never had clue do they" Medusa glance at the woman between her and Dawn. She has bright blue spiky long hair, the spikes sticking out in a star-shape manner and it was put in high ponytail, star tattoo over her right eye and green eyes. She is wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a funnel-like collar, white scarf around her neck, white pants with black hinge from the knee down, rivets around her waist, grey fingerless gloves with wrist weight and an band across her hand, adorned a star and black low heel boots with white tips and star shape visible on the toe of her boots. Dawn chuckled "yes Blue*Star they sure are dumb" Blue*Star laugh "you know Blue*Star if you laugh even higher we'll be spotted" said a female figure next to Medusa

She has a long black hair with three white lines on her left side of her hair and piercing gold eyes. She is wearing a black business suit with long black skirt that reach above her knees, six small rectangles on the seam that attach the sleeves to the jacket, four small rectangles on the front of her jacket, white dress shirt underneath, metallic skull rest under her collar, one skull ring on both her middle finger and black low heel dress shoes. "beside it will be horrible wouldn't it" she smirked at Blue*Star who seethe in anger

"Fuck you Yurei" Blue*Star growled. Yurei laugh "sorry the words must had slipped out" Yurei smirked "slip my fine hard ass" Blue*Star yelled getting in Yurei's face "I told you don't fuck with me" Blue*Star hissed in anger "don't fuck with me" Yurei growled. Dawn scowled "both of you shut the fuck up" Dawn yelled "she started it" they said in unison but was quiet down by Dawn's death glare "I don't care who started it but I'm finishing it now fucking shut up" Dawn snarled "we're sorry" they apologize in unison

Medusa shook her head watching the clouds before a question pop into her head "say Dawn...can I ask you something" Medusa said hesitantly "sure go ahead Sis" Dawn smiled fondly "well...um...how long hasn't you talk to your daughter" Medusa smiled shyly. Dawn smiled has change into scowled as memories of her ungrateful daughter appeared in her head "Pssht that lowlife of scum I talked to her yesterday but hearing her voice just pissed me off" Blue*Star eyes widen "hold up wait a minute I thought you'll never talked to her again after what she did to Soul" Yurei nod agreeing to Blue*Star "I know but I'll be asshole if I don't" Dawn snarled "so you not mad at her anymore" Yurei question

Dawn bit her thumbnail, a habit she adorn when she get frustrated "oh I'm still mad at her 1. abusing Soul from the age of 4 and 2. forbidding her husband from stopping her abuse...just thinking of her and that disgusting attitude makes me want to snap her neck" Dawn growled "now now darling calm down or you'll get a massive headache" Yurei rubbed Dawn's shoulder "fine Yurei always the one to calm me down after Blue*Star of course" Dawn smiled "well yeah beside darling I'm a Shinigami, a witch and Kid's grandmother" Yurei smiled softly "just like Blue*Star is Black*Star's grandmother" Medusa smiled

Blue*Star puffed out her chest "hell yeah a big sexy star like me deserve some praise" Blue*Star grin(Black*Star's grin). Medusa, Yurei and Dawn laugh at Blue*Star's pride "come on lets go to Deathbucks Cafe I could really go for a Cappuccino" Dawn said walking away from the school "mmm maybe some Bailey's Irish Cream Coffee can suit me now" Yurei sigh in bliss "you do that girlfriend Caffe latte is my style" Blue*Star smiled "I think a Flat white will do me good" Medusa smiled walking with her friends and sister

"By the way Medusa when Piper is revive operation take down DWMA will start" Blue*Star raise an eyebrow "oh yes and this time it will crumple down to pieces" the witches laugh evilly planning to destroy the academy

Oh fucking shit it about to be crazy up in here bitches

* * *

**AC: finish so how was it**

**All: awesome**

**AC: good now before I go let me tell you something peeps Piper will be revive so in chapter 11 Piper appears and so are the other witches **

**Mady Ray: and a special guest from Maka's family **

**AC: also there will be a flashback of Soul's abuse in chapter 12 which will explain Soul's second name and his adoption so bye people**

**All: bye**

**Demons: bye little ones  
**

**Fire Feline:****Soul's sixth powerful and deadliest magic. Fire ****Feline has Soul's kittens be engulf into flames and sending them at his opponents what make this deadly is that his fire kittens can burn anything in their path just by touching.**

**AC: bye my sexy reviewers **

**Soul: bye kitties **


	11. Piper's resurrection

**AC: hey peeps lets begin for more "Soul Eater Evans is a witch" now like I said Piper will be revived in this chapter and Marie find out that Soul is a witch**

**All: oh shit**

**AC: damn straight now Piper and Soul Disclaimer please**

**Piper(16): AdorableCeline do not own Soul Eater**

**Soul: if she does me and Piper will cause lot of chaos *hug Piper***

**Piper: *hug Soul back***

**Black*Star: son of a bitch**

**AC: *see Black*Star seething in jealousy* I'll deal with this later now *look at reviewers* before we start let me say this about Soul's friends are Ghost a wolf witch, Leonard a dragonfly witch, Axel a bat witch, Flutter a moth witch, Mady Ray a raven witch and Baron a weasel witch so lets begin this story you cute pikachu**

* * *

Chapter 11: Piper's resurrection

Kid, Black*Star, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, Maka, Crona and Soul are wearing their Spartoi uniforms and is walking down the corridor of Lord Death's room. Lord Death has called them to meet him in the Death's room saying it is important "wonder what so important for us to come see him" Black*Star said wrapping an arm around Soul's waist "I don't know but it sound really important" Kid said. Soul blushed as Black*Star pull him closer "Black*Star let me go" Soul whine, smiling "no my white angel your god need your acquaintance" Black*Star nuzzle Soul's neck making him giggled "oh my god this is so cute I love yaoi" Liz sigh in delight

Maka roll her eyes and smiled when she saw Lord Death, Professor Stein, Sid, Nygus and the DeathScythes "hello Lord Death" Maka said as she and her friends walked up to them "hello hello my students glad you can make it" Lord Death smiled "so what is it Lord Death that you need to see us" Black*Star said putting Soul's head on his shoulder "well since you ask Nygus if you will be so kind" Lord Death said. Nygus nod her head before taking out a square box and bringing it to him "its all here sir" Lord Death nod in approval "thank you" Nygus bowed before walking back to Sid

Lord Death sigh before he speak "now what you'll about to see is very shocking" Lord Death open the box by pressing the button. Once its open a pale purple soul with two pigtails appears "this is a witch soul that belong to a hummingbird witch" everyone gasped while Soul stared with shocked and angry expression "do you know the witch name" Kid question. Lord Death shook his head "no I don't but that's why I called you here this soul must not fall into another witch hands or we all doom" Lord Death put the soul back into the box and give it to Sid

"So its a powerful witch sir" Maka frowned "yes it is if this Soul-Sou witch get his hand on it well who know what will he do" Soul raise his hand "yes Soul" Lord Death said "are we having witch duty or the adults will do it" Soul frowned "well Soul we are moving it to another location so Soul-Sou won't get it" Soul nod in understanding "good now class dismiss" everyone walked out of the room "how dare they keep Piper's soul inside that piece of shit don't worry Piper I'm coming" Soul thought smirking evilly

* * *

Medusa and Soul are in the nurse's office discussing about the meeting "so what are you going to do snaky" Medusa question. Soul sigh in desperation, it going to be hard work to get one soul not only that but with a group of people moving to god-knows-where Soul had to make a plan to get Piper's soul without getting caught which will be hard. Soul ran his hand through his hair "I don't know Mesa" "maybe you get your friends to help you" Soul and Medusa turn to see Dawn in the office smiling "really how Dawna" Soul raise an eyebrow "yes have Eruka and her friends help you on this mission" Dawn smiled

Soul thought for a second forming a plan, Eruka and the others will be great on this mission "Eruka, Mizune, Ghost and Leonard can distract my friends so I can get away, Axel and Baron can fight off the DeathScythes and Flutter and Mady Ray can do the rest from there yes this can work thanks Dawna gotta go bye" Soul said running out the door "oh Soul me and Dawn are going to be at the ritual with the others don't be late" Medusa yelled "okay see ya there" Soul waved smirking in joy

* * *

"Maka" Maka frowned before turning around to her Papa "yes Papa" Maka scowled "guess who I got she is wonderful and adorable like you" Spirit smiled. Maka sigh in anger "another women Papa you are" her sentence was cut short when she saw a female figure in her height. The girl walk out behind Spirit and smiled at Maka in joy. She has short crimson hair just above her shoulders and silver eyes. She is wearing a white long sleeved jacket, blue t-shirt, blue skirt, white stockings and black shoes.

"hey Maka who is that" Liz said but was cut off as Maka squeal in happiness "Coral you're here" Maka jump-hug Coral who laugh shyly "hi Maka nice to see you too" Coral said in her shy voice "Coral" Kid said in confusion "oh right guys this is my cousin Coral cousin meet my friends" Maka introduce Coral to her friends "hi Coral" they said in unison "h-hi e-everyone n-nice to s-see you" Coral said shyly "aw she shy don't be afraid we very nice" Tsubaki smiled kindly thus making Coral smiled shyly "okay" Coral said

Black*Star ran up to Coral "say are you a bookworm like Maka cause if you are then you'll never handle a big star like me" Coral eyes widen before she screamed "aaaaaahhhhhhhh" "MAKA-CHOP" Maka hit Black*Star in his head with a book "ow why did you do that for" Black*Star growled "Coral is a shy person so coming straight into her face scared the crap outta her you have to go slow and steady" Maka yelled "hey what's going on" everyone turn to see Soul behind them with a smile "hey Soul" they said in unison

Coral pop open one eye until she smiled in joy "Souly" Coral ran to hug Soul "hi Cora" Soul giggled at Coral's happiness. When Soul heard a feral growl he looked up to see his friends staring at Black*Star who is seething in jealousy "hey boo what's wrong" Black*Star growl louder "nothing it just she touching my white angel" Soul raise an eyebrow "are you jealous" Black*Star huffed "maybe okay yes cause my white angel give her a lot of attention" Black*Star mumble

Soul blush at his lovely Black*Star's comment, sure he blush at any comment from him but this one made his heart soar and melt just knowing Black*Star is caring for him "oh...my...god sweetie you are so wonderful to me thank you" Soul let go of Coral and ran to Black*Star, giving him a loving kiss "awwwww" they awed in unison while Coral giggled "eww get a room" everyone turn to see Ox, Kim, Jacqueline, Harver, Kilik and Fire and Thunder "fuck you Ox" Liz said jokily "okay kids" everyone turn to see Sid behind them "we are leaving now while Coral hold onto the box" Sid handed the box to Coral who gladly take it "okay lets move out" Sid said

* * *

Soul scowled in anger, when he thought it will only be a small group it became a huge group so not cool "hey Soul what's wrong babe" Black*Star hold Soul's hand "nothing just stuff in my head that's all" Soul sigh "okay say after this you wanna got out on the date with me" Black*Star said nervously. Soul blush beet red before he nod "yeah okay" Black*Star smiled before he kiss Soul's cheek "awesome" Soul giggled in excitement

Meanwhile Eruka is in the forest away from the group, waiting for Soul's signal "hey sweetheart when will he give us the signal" Ghost said while 8 of them are in their witch form. He is wearing a indigo tank top with a funnel-like collar, indigo leather pants, indigo boots and indigo sleeves that reach his upper arms. Leonard sigh wearing a belt around his torso, grey vest, blue tight pants and black boots "dude stop fussing her beside Soul say he will give us the signal but not now because of the group is huge man" Ghost grumble while Mizune in her 3rd form is murmuring something "chi chi this is stupid" Mizune frowned

Eruka sigh "I know Mizune" Eruka looked up in the trees "hey Mady Ray how close are they at their location" Mady Ray is on the tree wearing a black strapless dress with purple shurikens, purple knee-high boots and black/purple witch hat "they're 23 miles away from the hot spot" Flutter frowned wearing black dress with white stars, headband with a moth on it and grey boots while Axel next to Baron is wearing a white poncho, black fingerless gauntlets, black leather jeans and red boots. Baron is swinging his legs wearing dark grey poncho with a hood, grey pants and grey boots. Eruka sigh looking at the group "hurry up lil'brother time is running out" Eruka thought in worried

Meanwhile Soul stop suddenly "what's wrong Soul" Black*Star said in concern "nothing it just can I go somewhere I gotta pee" Soul smiled shyly "okay everyone lets take a break before we continued" Azusa said while everyone sigh in relief "thanks be right back" Soul said running to his spot. Flutter is looking around for the signal "damnnit where is he" Flutter said frustrated "maybe he give up" Baron said dully "hell no he didn't give up Baron beside he finally found her soul after 9 years you think he'll just turn around and" "I see him" Ghost yelled making everyone turn around "right there on the fourth tree far right" Eruka squint her eyes to see Soul waving to them "yeah I see him" Eruka waved back to Soul

Soul smiled before he make a heart shape with his hands and blow into it creating a blue fire then he made a x on the heart "holy shit that the signal" Leonard gasped "good Baron you got the tigers" Flutter question. Baron nod before he whistled, soon thousand of tigers appears from their hiding spot "alright lets go" Axel smirked before they move out

* * *

Soul came with a evil smirked on his face "okay I'm back" Black*Star smiled at Soul "good because I'm about to come looking for you" Black*Star winked thus making Soul giggled "okay guys lets go before it get dark" everyone got up and started walking "Patti what's wrong" everyone turn to see Liz comforting her sister who is hugging herself in fear "sssshhh" Patti shush her "hey Patti don't shush" Patti shush her again before she point to the ground. Black*Star frowned before he kneel down and touch the ground with his hand "something is coming fast" when they heard a growl everyone looked up until they see a white tiger staring at them "why is there a white tiger" Maka was cut short when the tiger ran down the hill "what's going on here" Sid said before he gasped

The white tiger is soon being followed by ten tigers then twenty and soon a whole lot more "holy shit its a tiger stampede" Ox yelled "and they heading for us" Jacqueline screamed. The tigers are getting close snarling and growling at them "everyone run" Nygus yelled, soon everybody are running for their getting chased by tigers "they didn't say anything that wild tigers are loose in the city" Kim screamed "Soul-Sou must have plan this after all he is a tiger witch" Kilik yelled

Meanwhile the witches are running beside the tigers, yelling "yeah get along tiger woohoo" Axel cheered. They keep pushing the tigers until every last one of them is gone "oh this is so much fun" Leonard smirked while Baron laugh insanely "they gonna die they gonna die hahaha" Baron laugh with the others. Soul is running with his friends being chased by tigers until he saw someone "hello Vexy" Vexy is running towards him with a smirked "time to get away" Soul slow down without being suspicious then he did a backflip and jump into the herd with Vexy following him "wait where's Soul" Coral yelled "maybe he trip and fell into the herds" Harvar said "that's preposterous there is nothing to trip over anything" Ox yelled "doesn't matter we got to find him" Black*Star said in concern "later when we get rid of these pests" Kid growled

Soul is being licked by Vexy who is happy to see him "okay okay down girl" Soul laugh until Vexy pulled away "hi cub I miss you" Vexy smiled "I miss you too" Soul smirked "so ready to have fun" Vexy roared "I thought you say that" Soul jump on Vexy's back and change into his witch clothes before he took out a whip from his white boot "Tiger Tigers Liger Tigress" Soul chants "Tiger whip" suddenly the whip became longer, purple-pinkish and blue fire surround it "oh yeah now Vexy how close are they to the spot" Vexy snarled "really close" Soul smiled evilly "then lets play fire shall we my kitten" Vexy eyes widen before she yelled "oh yeah everyone its fire time woohoo" Vexy turn herself into a blue fire feline and ran making everything set up on fire "you heard her fire time" the black tiger named Apollo grin before he lit up in fire while the others do the same "burn it up my kittens" Soul said as his friends catch up to him riding his tigers "oh yeah burn it up woohoo" they laugh in unison

* * *

Everyone is running for their life until Azusa yelled "stop we're block" Kid went up to Azusa "what do you mean Azusa" "Kid look" Kid eyes widen when he saw fire tigers block them before they burn down the trees and engulfing them in flames "the forest they are trapping us come on this way" Sid said running into the different direction before being block by more fire "oh shit what should we do" Black*Star yelled. Suddenly a purple-pinkish whip wrap around the box in Coral's hand before it disappear "the box" Coral screamed. The box landed into a gloved hand which belong to Soul "hi kitties thanks for a presents now I take my leave burn the forest my kittens" the tigers roared before burning the whole forest "bye bye" they said in unison before leaving "oh man what do we do" Coral panic "and where's Miss Marie" Tsubaki said in worry "I don't know but to safety this way" Sid said running to safety

When the witches made to their spot Ghost made a fox shape with his hands and chant "Wolf Wolves Wolves Wolf" a pale blue portal appear in front of them "okay lets go" everyone jump in except for Soul "Soul you coming" Eruka frowned "I catch up later I gotta do something first" Soul said while his sister nod before jumping in the portal. Soul took out Piper's soul and replace it with a orb-like device "there nice and warm just how you like it" Piper's soul smiled "now lets go" Soul said before being tackled by Marie "gimme the soul now" Marie change her hand into a huge mallet and whacked Soul in the head thus taking off his hood. Marie gasped at Soul before she covered her mouth "oh my god Soul you...you're Soul-Sou" Soul felt around his head and gasped when he realize his hood is off "shit you never leave me alone don't you" Soul hiss "but you're a witch" Marie exclaimed "yes I'm Soul-Sou Eater Evans a tiger witch and this soul belong to me" Marie glared before slamming her mallet at Soul's hand but the soul went rolling on the floor "mine" they said in unison grabbing the orb

Both of them are rolling on the ground, holding onto the orb. Soul bite Marie's hand before kicking her but Marie grab his ankle when he stand up thus making him fall. Soul yelped as he fell and drop the orb then Marie grab it but Soul got up and punch her in the face making her let go of the orb before she hit Soul on his ribs making him scream. The fight goes on until finally Marie grab the orb "yes now lets go find the others and" she was cut short when Soul tackled her to the ground making the orb fly into the air and going through the portal. Both gasped then Soul smirked "what did you do Soul" Marie yelled "sorry it had to be this way" Soul teleport from Marie and in front of the portal "teacher but I got go see my friend avoir loser" Soul went inside the portal before the fire burn out when the tigers disappear "oh no we failed" Marie whispered in horror

* * *

Soul walked into a dark room with lit-up candles holding onto the orb "I got it lets start the ritual" everyone nod. The witches, Demons and Soul's grandma and her friends are here in their witch clothes. Dawn is wearing a black/grey body-suit with a hood, Blue*Star is wearing red strapless crop-top with funnel-like collar, red skort and red boots, Yurei is wearing white long slit dress, black scorpion headband and black dress shoes. "Nice one Soul you're really are a clever witch" said a female voice. She has long wavy silver-blond hair and dark green eyes. She is wearing a black slit sleeve thigh dress, black cape and purple boots her named is May grandmother of Maka, Another has bob cut brown hair and grey eyes. She is wearing a black side slit pants, short purple double slit dress, purple sleeves and black boots her named is Ame grandmother of Tsubaki and Two twins has blond hair one short and one long and pale blue eyes. One has yellow-greenish crop-top with a grey sleeveless vest, grey witch hat, long grey jeans with gators tail and grey boots her named is Alice grandmother of Liz & Patti while the other has dark purple witch hat, indigo thigh dress with white bow around the waist and indigo thigh-high boots her named is Sylvia great-grandmother of Liz & Patti

**"Okay witches stand in a circle around the body"** Astaroth said as Medusa and her friends stand in a circle. In the middle inside the ritual marking is a female bones with ashes, blood and its hair on it **"good now begin the spell"** the witches close their eyes and put their hands together before chanting "Joma Ruku E Jinsei Joma Ruku E Jinsei" they said it over and over as it got louder. The bone of a female started to glow as the object on the body begin to grow on it. As the chant got louder, meat start to grow on its body with organs inside before the skin cover the meat, hair start to grow making it had pigtails then color it with brown and gold. The skin begin to have cream-skin tone, mouth full of teeth with two canine teeth and long eyelashes it start to had a c-cup breast, curve hips and an hourglass shape body.

Astaroth looked at Soul **"Soul if you would be so** **kind" **Soul walked to the circle, open the orb and took out Piper's soul "its time Piper" Soul blow the soul away from him floated to the body until it was sucked inside the body. The body start to stirred and fidget in pain a little until its settle down then a bright flash appeared until its disappear along with the glow. The chants stopped and Astaroth smiled **"wake up Piper welcome back to the living"** Piper groan before fluttering her eyes open looking at her surrounding. She saw her friends, the witches and the Demons but when she saw Soul her eyes sparkled "Soul is it you" Piper said in a raspy tone. Soul covered his mouth and nod with tears in his eyes, walking to Piper "welcome back Piper" Soul kneel down smiling in happiness "I'm alive...like came back from the dead" Piper said while Soul nod

Piper smiled, sitting up "wow I'm back that's cool" Soul smiled before he blush "um Piper you're naked" Piper looked down and scream "holy shit I need some clothes" Eruka ran to Piper before covering her with white sheet and tying it like a dress "thanks Eruka" Piper smiled "no problem here some water" Eruka handed her glass of water which Piper gladly drink slowly. When shes done she handed it back to Eruka before she test out her voice "testing testing one two three aw better now" Soul giggled "can you stand' Piper shrugged "lets see" Piper wobbled trying to stand before taking a step after step before she know it she was walking "wow been dead for 9 years and my body still function correctly" Piper did some tricks before she ran to Soul, hugging him "thanks cousin" Soul giggled "you welcome" Medusa and Dawn walked up to them "okay snakies lets go home while me and Dawn take Piper home" Piper smiled "okay Mesa" everyone walked outside while Piper hold Soul's hand "come on dummy lets go home" Soul nod walking beside Piper

"Say Piper before going on the mission I ask Lord Death to enrolled a family of mine so tomorrow you're going to attend to DWMA" Soul smirked "cool I get to have a Meister, hunt down souls and had fun" Piper smirked "also operation take down DWMA will begin" Soul smirked evilly. Piper smirked mischievously "can't start without me huh" Soul nod "won't be fun without you Piper besides with you by me there will be hell" "and no one will see it coming" Piper and Soul laugh evilly into a sunset

Piper and Soul are together again **PREPARE FOR MADNESS**

* * *

**AC: wow good chapter right**

**All: yep**

**AC: good now review and I'll update soon bye bye peeps**

**Piper&Soul: bye kitties/birdies **

**Black*Star: fuck you Piper **

**Piper: whoa what did I do**

**Black*Star: hugging MY Soul **

**Piper: okay 1. I'm gay 2. he is my cousin/friend and 3. shut up ego maniac **

**Black*Star: why you son of a**

**AC: SHUT THE FUCK UP DUDE PIPER IS GAY SO SHE WON'T STEAL SOUL FROM YOU AND YES SHE IS HIS COUSIN BECAUSE MEDUSA IS HER MOM SO THAT MAKE HER AS MEDUSA'S DAUGHTER, CRONA'S OLDER SISTER, DAWN'S NIECE, ERUKA'S ADOPTED YOUNGER COUSIN AND SOUL'S COUSIN NOW WILL YOU PLEASE STOP BEFORE I BUST OUT A MACHINE GUN ON YOUR ASS**

**Black*Star: *quiet down in fear***

**Piper: *smirked at Black*Star***

**AC: okay so review and I see you in the next chapter bye bye**

**Piper&Soul: *giggled at Black*Star's misfortune* bye bye**


	12. I hate you Mom

**AC: hey guys lets begin "Soul Eater Evans is a witch" now in this chapter you get to know about Soul's abuse and its going to be back-to-back between flashback and reality so is anyone ready**

**All: yes **

**AC: good now lets**

**Liz: where were you while you on your break**

**AC: helping out Hatter by telling his pals to stop**

**Maka: and telling you mean threatening yep you're a psycho **

**AC: no I'm not**

**Liz: yes you are maybe we should take you to a hospital**

**AC: wait a minute...are you going to throw me in the oven...oh hell no...touch me there will be hell **

**Black*Star: see you are a psycho that's why you kill Excalibur **

**AC: because he piss me off**

**Black*Star: see psycho bitch**

**AC: okay listen dude I still hadn't forget about the fight last chapter cause you think Piper would steal Soul so stop please I have a cold **

**Black*Star: whatever**

**AC: thank you now Mizune Disclaimer**

**Mizune: AdorableCeline do not own Soul Eater if she does then there will be war between the DWMA and the Witches **

**AC: okay now lets**

**Black*Star: fucking bitch**

**AC: *glare at Black*Star in anger* Black*Star...sweetie...keep this up...and I'll break your arm *look at the readers* lets begin the story before I kill someone **

* * *

Chapter 12: I hate you Mom  


_*Flashback*_

_A 4 years old Soul is in his bedroom, crying his eyes out. Soul is hugging his knees to his chest as he think about the punishment today. His mother has caught him doing magic and got so mad she hit him with a spatula then she punch him. He called his brother and his father but his mother told them to leave so he got a beating of a life time. Soul wipe his eyes before he got a call from his cousin. He bring the house phone with him since he don't trust his mother when Piper call the house_

_Soul pick up the phone then answer it "hello who is this" Soul whimper "hey dummy what's up" a 4 years old Piper said. Soul sigh "nothing" "okay dude what's wrong" Piper said in concern "nothing I'm fine" Soul said "no you not Soul we met last year which I was super happy to meet you and we know everything about each other so I know when you're not okay" Piper said seriously. Soul bit his lips in thought, should he tell Piper the truth I mean sure she is his cousin but if he tell she might tell Mesa but if he don't tell it will be a nightmare _

_Soul sigh "okay Piper listen you remember my mom right" "yes" Piper said "and you remember that me and you were both born as witches right" "yes I do Soul where are you heading with this" Piper said unsure about this talk. Soul gulped before blurting out the words "Piper I'm being abuse" Soul waited for Piper response but when he didn't hear nothing he talked "Piper" "that son of a bum Soul who is abusing you" Piper said in anger "Piper calm down or you might bring Mesa into this" Soul shush her "my mom is not here Eruka is babysitting me and Crona but she left to get some stuff for the house so I'm alone with my brother so I ask again who is abusing you dummy" Piper ask Soul_

_Soul took a deep breath before he confess "okay but don't tell anyone okay" "okay dude spill" "my mom is abusing me ever since she found out I'm a witch" Soul confess with tears in his eyes "oh my god Auntie Celine but why" Piper said "I don't know Piper my mom not here cause she went with her friends" "do Uncle Steve knows" "yeah he do" Soul exclaimed "what about Wes" "yeah he do too but don't be mad cause they try to help but mom threaten them" Soul said. Piper said nothing as her whole face turn red "that dumb butt I love Auntie Celine but now I hate her" "I know Piper but remember don't tell" Soul said seriously "fine but if this abuse goes any farther then slapping" "she punch me, hit me with a spatula and slap me in the face Piper" Soul said. Piper roll her eyes "okay but let me finish if the abuse goes any farther then slapping or beyond hitting you with a spatula I'm telling" "okay Piper well bye" "bye Soul" _

_Soul hang up before he look out the window before he cry. Only four little words cross his mind "I hate you Mom" Soul cries in sadness_

* * *

Soul sigh as the memories came back "fuck you mom" Soul growled. Soul is sitting on the steps waiting for Piper. He is wearing his orange shirt, light brown jeans, black headband and brown shoes. Soul look side-to-side looking for Piper "where is she" "yo Soul" Soul look up before he smiled "hey Piper" Soul waved. Piper is running towards her cousin wearing a black short sleeve fishnet shirt, two silver hummingbird charm bracelets, blue shorts and black boots. Piper jogged up to Soul before she smiled "hey dummy what's up" "the sky" Soul snickered making Piper laugh "good one Soul" Piper smiled

Soul stand up before he saw something around Piper's neck "no way you kept the necklace" Piper smiled "yep after I found out that you still have my necklace Mesa give it to me and I became happy that you still remember me" Soul chuckled "cool" Piper frowned "let me guess Auntie Celine" "you know it" Soul scowled in disgust "man after you told me about the abuse I was furious" Piper said walking up the steps "yeah I'm glad Dawn took me away from her I thought I was going to die" Soul said walking with Piper "yeah don't forget that on your 6th birthday Eruka adopted you" Soul smiled with Piper "yeah remind me to thank her" Piper nod "okay dummy" Piper chuckled

When they made it to top of the stairs they saw Marie standing in front of the door, glaring and frowning at them "so that Miss Marie" Piper whispered "yep follow my lead" Soul whispered before they walked up to Marie "hi teacher how are you" "save it Soul why are you here" Marie frowned "I belong here remember I go to this school" Soul said nicely "not anymore once I tell Lord Death you'll be expelled" Marie scowled before she heard a laughter "wow that's stupid" Piper laugh even louder

Marie look at Piper "who are you" Piper calm down before she grin "I'm Piper Gorgon daughter of Medusa Gorgon nice to meet you" Piper shake Marie's hand "wait I thought Medusa only had one child" Marie gasped "no I'm her first child Crona is her second child and my little brother" Piper exclaimed. Marie eyes widen "wait a minute" Marie look at Piper's face before the memories of a pale purple soul appeared in her mind "oh my god you're" "yep I'm that soul you guys took...no scratch that you stole" Piper correct herself "what so you" Marie said "yes I'm the hummingbird witch" Piper smiled. Marie scowled "when Lord Death hears this both of you are done" Piper frowned "that's when I step in" Piper scowled harder

Piper ran fast then grab Marie's arms and twist them before Marie can blink "now listen teacher you don't like me but I like you because you're helpless so here what I'm gonna do okay" Piper tug on Marie's arms "Soul means everything to me and if you or anyone do something bad to Soul well" Piper twist and tug on the arms "I will make sure that every bones in your body is broken or I could" Piper pull Marie's arms up then bend it while its still twisted "rip your arms apart" Marie whimper "no please" "good" Piper let go of the arms "now take us to our class please" Marie nod and walked inside with Soul and Piper following

* * *

_*Flashback*  
_

_Soul and Piper are outside of Piper's house, talking to each other "so tomorrow is our birthday and Mesa is bringing her friends to your house" Piper smiled "I don't think so Piper" Soul said "dude stop just stop Auntie Celine been abusing you for like five months it need to stop so that's why I ask Mesa to have our birthday party at your house" Piper said_

_Soul sigh "but what if" "she ain't going to do anything look you said on our 5th birthday we going to practice our magic so if that old hag see us she start the abuse" Piper exclaimed "but she going to abuse me not you" Soul pointed out "I know dummy that's why I'm going to get Dawn so when she see her doing bad things to you shes going flip out" Piper said. Soul thought for a moment before he smiled "Piper you're a genius I love you" Soul hug Piper "yeah I know so ready to take down Auntie Celine once and for all" Piper grin showing her two canines "you know it" Soul grin showing his shark teeth "yeah" they high five each other in happiness_

* * *

Everybody is in Professor Stein's class "now class we are going to work on our wavelengths today since last time was a failure" Stein said. Maka whine "but Professor Stein we know the results it just going to happen again" Stein sigh "its for you to strengthen your wavelength and it can help Coral to find a weapon" Coral smiled "now I need" Stein was cut short when Marie came in "hello class and Stein um I had a important message" Marie said nervously. Black*Star cross his arms "really what is it" "well um Soul come here for a second" Soul came inside with a smile "can you tell them the news" Marie said

Soul nod his head "okay everyone we are having a new student today and she is a family of mine" Kid raise an eyebrow "and who is this student Soul" Kid question "shes my cousin who is like a friend to me and Crona's older sister" Soul smiled "older sister I don't remember her well I would if I see her face" Crona smiled "okay then Piper come in please" Soul waved to the door "Piper...guys you don't think" Liz was cut short when a 16 years old girl walked inside the room with amuse smirk "hey everybody nice to meet you all" Piper grin showing her two canines

Everybody gasped at Piper's beauty "holy shit she is beautiful" Ox said earning a slap from Kim "damn we have a hot babe in here" Kilik awed. Piper smirk "thank you everyone and hi little brother" Crona eyes sparkled "hi sister nice to see you again" Piper giggled "you too bro" Stein stare at Piper before looking at her soul "no way" Stein whispered when he saw a pale purple soul with pigtails "like what you see Professor Stein" Stein stare at Piper who is right in front of him "you have a strong soul Piper" Piper smiled "thanks loser" Stein raise an eyebrow

Kid, Maka, Tsubaki, Black*Star and the Thompson sisters gasped "wait a minute guys remember when Soul said that Piper will be alive again that's her" Liz said in shocked "you right Liz so that's mean they did resurrected her" Kid said. Black*Star narrowed his eyes "now let me introduce myself I'm Piper Gorgon and I'm a Weapon" Piper smiled "um excuse me" Piper looked up to see Coral staring at her "hello who is that" Piper grin "that's Coral Albarn Maka's cousin" Soul said "well she is cute" Piper said "say cutie you have a question for me" Coral nod shyly "what kind of Weapon are you" Piper smirk "I'll show you" Piper grin bigger

Piper change her hand into a purple curve blade "I can turn into a Naginata with two blades" Coral eyes sparkled "wow I always wanted a Weapon that can turn into a Naginata its my favorite weapon" Piper grin "cool" Maka raise her hand "yes Maka" Piper said "are you that girl Soul was talking about being alive again" Piper smiled before she jump in the air spinning and landed in front of Maka "what never saw a girl being resurrected before or you thought it was impossible" Maka scowled "yes it was impossible" Piper laugh "not for demons it wasn't" Piper jump back to Soul "Maka, Kid, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki and Black*Star" the kids frowned except for Crona and Coral

"Okay Coral try to see if Piper's wavelength matches yours" Stein said. Coral squeal in happiness "okay coming" Maka grab Coral's orange turtleneck's sleeve "I don't see Coral can be her Meister Professor" Coral frowned "as if Maka I always wanted to be someone's Meister now its my chance" Maka scowled "I just don't trust her Coral maybe there is someone else who can" "there is no one who can match my wavelength and I finally found one but you're stopping me" Coral said. Maka stand up and yelled "I just helping you" "then don't you helped enough finding me a Weapon and none are right for me now let go" Coral snatch her arm away from Maka before running up to Piper

Piper smirked "got guts girlfriend" Coral nod "thanks ready Piper" Coral smiled "ready lets go" Piper jump in the air as a pale purple light engulf her. Coral smiled as she caught the weapon in her hands. The light disappeared to revealed a double edged naginata with two curved blades, one on the left is purple while the one on the right is yellow and it had a white handle with a gold dragon design on it "whoa okay lets see if we match" Coral close her eyes as she focus her wavelength to Piper's wavelength. Stein stared at Coral's dark red soul with Piper's pale purple soul moved in sync "hmm interesting" Coral open her eyes before she spin the weapon around like she was dancing

The weapon spin around Coral without scratching her then Coral throw it up in the air before catching it with one hand. Everyone gasped before they applaud for Coral's performance "thank you thank you" Coral bowed "well then Coral as I observed your performance you two happen to match congratulation you have now became Piper's Meister" Stein smiled. Piper change back into her human form before hugging Coral "yeah we did it" Piper chimed "yeah we did" Coral laugh in joy. Soul smiled as everyone cheers for the new Meister and Weapon in the DWMA

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Soul and Piper are in the kitchen, eating cookies. Today is their 5th birthday and everyone is enjoying themselves. Piper is wearing a white dress and white boots and Soul is wearing a black suit with red tie "so Piper" Soul gulped down his cookie "you think it will work" Piper gulped down her cookie before answering "yes Soul it will trust me" "I do trust you but what if you know...failed" Piper sigh "then prepare for hell" Piper walked to the door of the kitchen and looked outside. She watch as everyone dance to the music while Medusa and her friends are talking. She looked to her right to see Eruka with her friends drinking from the punch bowl. Piper sigh "come old hag where are you" Piper smiled when she saw a women with long white hair, blue eyes wearing a long white dress with one slit from the side and light blue high-heel shoes "bingo" Piper went back inside the kitchen when she saw the women heading to the kitchen _

_"Okay Soul listen the music is super loud but not in the kitchen the hag is coming so time for some magic" Soul nod before he close his eyes and chant "Tiger Tigers Liger Tigress" soon a purple-pinkish claws appeared on his fingers "cool nice one Soul" Piper said before she heard a gasped while Soul snap his eyes open. The women behind them is standing there with a shocked before she scowled "Soul Evans how dare you do magic in this kitchen what did I told you about that huh" Soul whimper "hi Auntie Celine" Piper chimed. Celine ignored Piper as she grabbed a whip form the kitchen drawer "time for your punishment" Soul backed up until he bump into the wall with his mom closing in "time to make my move" Piper walked outside without being suspicious then ran to get Dawn "you been a bad boy Soul" Celine scowled "no mommy don't I'm sorry" Soul whimper "quiet you...to have a son for a witch is a sin but doing magic in my house is worse" Celine raise the whip before bring it down on her son "aaaaahhhh I'm sorry" Soul cries as he got whipped more "shut up you little pest" Celine yelled whipping Soul_

_Piper ran and ran before she saw her mom and the others "Auntie Dawn come quick" Dawn looked up wearing her light blue dress and white low-heel shoes while Medusa wear a blue dress and white low-heel shoes "Piper what's wrong" Dawn said "no time to explain come on" Piper reach for Dawn's hand but she pull it away "sweetie tell me now or I won't go with you" Dawn said "okay but once I tell you will you follow me" Dawn nod "okay...Soul is being abuse by Auntie Celine for five months and he is in the kitchen right now getting hit by a whip that Auntie Celine is using and the reason I didn't tell you is because Soul is scared too death to tell anyone else only I know so please come with me...come help me save Soul" Piper said as tear slipped down her cheeks_

_Dawn said nothing as her eyes turn into a most scariest death glare ever that might has Stein cowering in his closet "Piper thank you for telling me...now take me to my daughter" Piper nod and ran with Dawn right behind her. Soul screamed as each hits gets worse then the last one "stop please I'm sorry" "shut up what did I told you begging won't help in this situation" Celine hit him harder "stop no more" Soul cries "I said SHUT UP" Celine raise the whip to hit him again but found out she can't "what the hell" Celine struggled before she heard a voice "how dare you Celine" Celine turn her head and gasped "Mom" Dawn is holding Celine's wrist as Piper ran to Soul hugging him with Medusa right behind her "how dare you hit your own son" Dawn scowled _

_Celine gulped "but Mom he need his punishment" "and why do he need his punishment Celine" Medusa scowled. Celine frowned "cause he is a witch and witches these days are sinful beings" Dawn slapped Celine in the face "Mom why" "Medusa tell everyone and I mean everyone in this party to leave except the others" Medusa nod before she walked outside "everyone except our friends who are in this house leave now or I'll make you" Medusa yelled in anger. Everyone left in a hurry, fearing of Medusa's wrath "hey Medusa what's wrong" Ame said wearing a black dress and red high-heel shoes "listen" Medusa said as her friends looked at the kitchen door_

_Dawn growled at her daughter "Celine I love you, I cared for you, I give you everything but this how you repay me...abusing my grandson" Yurei eyes widen "Celine did what" Blue*Star gasped "holy shit" "but Mom" "Piper take Soul now I don't want you to see this" Dawn said in anger. Piper nod and walked outside with Soul, once they were gone Dawn turn to Celine "now about you" Dawn snarled. Piper is outside with Soul when she saw the others gasping "oh my god Soul" Medusa bend down and looked at Soul "Mesa it hurts so much" Soul cries as tears fell down from his eyes "okay baby" Medusa pick Soul up and hug him as he cried_

_"Medusa what happen to Soul" Eruka said running with her friends "the hag been abusing Soul for five month Eruka...five months" Piper cries as she was picked up by Mady Ray "from his Dad" Mady Ray question "no from my Mom" Soul yelled in sadness. Axel eyes twitch, Baron gasped, Eruka covered her mouth, Flutter and Mady Ray scowled, Leonard and Mizune frowned and Ghost growled "you ungrateful bitch" everyone turn their heads to the door "I didn't know you're a witch too Mom" "FUCK YOU" Celine was thrown out of the kitchen as everyone move out the way. Medusa hiss at her niece in disgust "you fucking whore" Dawn came out with the most piss off expression _

_Celine crawled away from her Mom "mommy" "don't mommy me Celine...to think that all those injuries on Soul was his own fault...but now that I see the truth..I'm gonna kill you" Dawn said in anger "no Mom don't hurt Celine" Dawn looked up to see her son-in-law Steve with 6 years old Wes. Steve has long spiky black hair and red eyes. Dawn growled "so you let her abused your own son" Steve shook his head "no Mom...listen I know Soul was born as a witch like you...so I kept it to myself...then Wes find out so he kept it a secret" "but that doesn't explain" "when Celine found out she became abusive to Soul...so being a good father I try to stop her but she forbid me from helping him" Steve sigh "so I hide him everywhere in the house, try protecting him or defend him but it doesn't help cause she always get her way...so mom don't be mad at me even Wes try to help his brother" Steve said in sadness_

_Dawn sigh before walking up to her son-in-law "thank you for trying sweetie...at least someone still cares" Celine flinch at Dawn's words "now I know what I must do...Steve grab any boxes you see and put them in Soul's room the boys will helped you" Dawn said politely. Mady Ray gasped "Dawn is this what I think it is" Dawn nod "yes until I find someone who can adopt Soul...I will have him in my house until then" Celine gasped "you can't take him hes my son" Blue*Star punch Celine in the face "yeah right he might be your son but Dawn is taking him" "besides you don't care for him you're a abusive mother" Alice frowned as Celine stared at the floor_

_"We found the boxes Dawn so we're going to start packing up Soul things" Leonard said as they went to Soul's room "no you don't" Celine grabbed Baron's arms before Axel kick her in the guts "touch my boyfriend again and I will break you" Axel growled before walking up the stairs. After every box are packed with Soul's things, they put it in the moving truck that Flutter bought "okay this is the last one" Ghost said before closing the door "please Mom don't" Celine begged "I know you love your husband and your son Wes but you don't love Soul cause hes a witch...Steve take care of the family will you" Dawn said "I will mother" Steve smiled "thank you and again thank you for loving Soul" Dawn smiled as Steve chuckled "no biggie besides I don't care if he was born as a witch or not" Steve walked up to Dawn and rub Soul's head "I love him because hes my son" Soul giggled at his dad warm gestured "love you too Daddy" Steve smiled before he glared at his wife "I think I should watch after my wife just in case she hurt Wes too" "trust me she won't cause Wes is not a witch only his brother and she hate witches" Alice flipped her long hair before scowling at Celine who cowered behind the door frame _

_Dawn put Soul in the car with Piper "now behave sweetie" Soul nod "okay grandma" Dawn smiled before she heard her daughter's voice "please don't take Soul...I love him" Celine begged. Dawn close the door behind and growled "you asshole you don't love him if you do love your son we wouldn't be having these problems" Celine cringed in fear "but Mom" "save it Celine" Medusa said in the passenger seat "you had cross the line do you know people be sent to jail for child abuse but no...Steve cares for the family and taking out the kids mother is too painful so he didn't called the police except he protect his son from you" Medusa snarled as Celine cringed in fear. Celine stared at her mom's face before she talked "please don't" "lets go Medusa I can't stand her...everybody in the car we are leaving and away from my daughter" everybody got in their cars and start the engine. Dawn got in her SUV before shutting the door "ready little ones" Piper and Soul nod wearing their seat belts "good now lets" "wait Mom" Celine ran to the car "what now asshole" Celine looked at Soul "Soul do you love mommy cause if you do I can change...I can make everything better" Celine plead in sadness_

_Soul frowned as bad memories from his abuse swarmed in his head "no mom..I don't love you...I hate you for hurting me and causing me pain" Soul said as tears fell down his face "Soul" "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU" Soul yelled "Soul" "Celine get away from the car or I run you over" Ghost said from his Cadillac "Celine come on" Steve said pulling his wife away from the car "Soul don't leave me" Celine cried out in sadness "shut up women" May said in her CR-V "thank you Steve and Celine if I catch you coming any near my grandson I will kick your ass cause I don't trust you with him by your side" Dawn threaten Celine "I can change mom...I can" "goodbye Celine" Dawn start her engine before shes smiled at Steve "have a good life Steve and you too Wes" Steve and Wes waved "bye bye Wes" Soul waved "bye bye Soul I see you soon when we come to visit you" Wes smiled. Soul nod as the car pull up then drove down the road "bye Wes bye Daddy I miss you" Steve and Wes smiled while Celine cried her eyes out "we'll miss you too Soul have a good life" Soul nod before putting his head back in the car_

_Soul smiled before he start to cry "don't tell me you miss her" Medusa said "no...it just...I'm free no more pains or sadness all thanks to Piper" Piper smiled as tears of joy fell down her face "you welcome dummy" Piper and Soul hug each other while Dawn and Medusa smiled in happiness "next stop my house and maybe we can get some ice cream on the way there" Dawn smiled as the kids cheers "yeah ice cream" they said in unison as Soul's new life begins_

* * *

Soul smiled as the memory of leaving his mother flood his head "hey Soul" Soul looked up to see Black*Star next to him "yes boo" Black*Star scowled "so Piper came back from the dead" Soul nod "yep and I'm happy she did it won't be fun without her" Soul giggled. Black*Star growled "fucking bitch" Soul glare at Black*Star "excuse me but did you called her a bitch" "maybe" Black*Star said. Soul growled "what's wrong with you I know you get jealous but this is stupid" "well it ain't my fault that she back to live" Black*Star said earning him a yelled from Soul "okay 1. shes my cousin 2. shes gay shes into girl and 3. don't say that like its a bad thing" Soul yelled "it is Soul cause we don't trust her I mean sure shes a nice girl and beautiful but shes Medusa's daughter" "and Crona's sister but you don't see him complaining" Black*Star roll his eyes "whatever" Black*Star frowned

Soul growled before he slap Black*Star "what the hell Soul" Black*Star yelled "you're a bastard Black*Star" Soul said "oh really" Black*Star said "yes really you're fucking bastard who think hes way powerful than anyone and a dipshit who don't give two fucks about my cousin" Soul yelled. Black*Star face turn completely red "you know maybe we shouldn't be together" Soul growled "maybe we should" "fine" Black*Star said "fine" Soul frowned

"Whoa what the horses" Black*Star and Soul turn to see Piper with a frown on her face "nothing" they said in unison "I heard about everything you guys said so I'm not dumb" Piper walked up to the couple "listen dude Soul love you very much and I know you guys don't trust me but if you get to know me better we can be a team and I know you love you Soul but giving up something that even didn't started yet its stupid" Black*Star frowned "yeah but" "no buts listen don't fight over nonsense...you guys deserve each other and if you don't see that...then walk away because you just lost someone special" Piper said. Black*Star sigh before he looked at Soul "sweetie I'm sorry for you know I love you too much to lose you and well maybe after this we can go on a date okay" Soul smiled "okay and I'm sorry too" Soul kiss Black*Star's cheek as he smiled "awwwwww yaoi love is so hot" Piper said

Black*Star sigh in bliss as he get more kisses from Soul "this is why I love you Soul" Soul giggled before he gave him a passionate kiss "um guys" Black*Star wrapped his arms around Soul's waist as the kiss turn into a heated, lustful kiss. Piper blushed as Black*Star grope Soul's ass causing him to moan "um guys we are in front of the school don't start having sex yet man" Soul moan louder as he slip his hands under his lover's shirt "GUYS CUT THAT SHIT OUT" Piper yelled causing the couples to pull away from the kiss "sorry" they said in unison "ooh la la" Liz said as the others walked towards them

"Shut the fuck Liz" Piper said. Liz smiled before laughing "Piper is not bad Kid" Patti laugh "yeah shes funny" Piper smiled "thanks guys" Piper said "hey guys" everyone turn their heads to see Coral running up to them "what's up player" Piper chimed "in the Death Room now" Coral said "why" they said in unison "lets just say it huge" Coral said

* * *

The kids made it to the Death Room, they saw Lord Death, Spirit and Stein with Dawn, Medusa and 6 female figures "Father who are those ladies" Kid said politely "oh this is Auntie Dawn" Piper said while Dawn waved "I'm Medusa assistant who is my older sister" Dawn said. Maka raise an eyebrow "then who is those other ladies" Dawn smiled "Maka meet May your grandmother" May smiled wearing a white overcoat, blue shirt, black jeans and grey boots "this is Alice Liz & Patti's grandmother" Alice flipped her long hair wearing a brown cowboy hat, white short sleeve shirt, blue skirt and brown cowboy boots "Sylvia Liz & Patti's great-grandmother" Sylvia curled her short hair wearing a brown cowboy hat, white short sleeve shirt, blue frill skirt and brown cowboy boots "Ame Tsubaki's grandmother" Ame giggled wearing a beige sleeveless shirt, beige slit skirt and beige boots " Yurei Kid's grandmother" Yurei waved "and Blue*Star Black*Star's grandmother" Blue*Star wink

"Wait what" they said in unison "yes they're your grandmothers and they are attending DWMA as your teachers" Lord Death smiled. The kids stood there with a shocked expression except for Crona, Piper and Soul who smiled "best day ever" Soul said in happiness

its Family Reunion everyone

* * *

**AC: thank you I finish this chapter **

**Tsubaki: hows your cold AC**

**AC: getting better tomorrow I'm going to school *sigh* hate sickness its worse than my allergies**

**Liz: really what are you allergic to AC**

**AC: pollen when allergy season comes in spring  
**

**Piper: so not cool**

**AC: yeah so peeps review and I see you in the next**

**Black*Star: sorry Piper about the fight**

**Piper: its okay dude besides I did help you guys with argument issues**

**Black*Star&Soul: yeah *kiss***

**AC: oh hell no go in the 'sex room' if you going to have sex its soundproof so I won't hear your moans**

**Black*Star&Soul: okay *walked in the 'sex room'***

**AC: good review and I see you in the next chapter bye bye**

**All: bye **

**Piper: bye birdies**

**Black*Star&Soul: bye kitties *kiss before closing the door***

**AC: I swear if I smell cum on them I will puke *look at reviewers* okay bye**


	13. Let the Bonding BEGIN

**AC: *singing* my first kiss went a little like this (smooch) and twist (smooch,smooch) and twist**

**Soul: AC**

**AC: *singing* well my first kiss went a little like this (smooch) and twist (smooch,smooch) and twist**

**Soul: AC WE ON AIR**

**AC: *stare at the reviewers* oops *close tab on 3oh!3-my first kiss* my bad...um...uh **

**Soul: welcome to...**

**AC: welcome back for more "Soul Eater Evans is a witch" sorry about that I was listening to my favorite song...so without further adieu Mady Ray will you please**

**Maka: why you shot Liz and Kid on your break**

**AC: cause its fun and its because I'm a little sadistic**

**Liz: well it hurts damnnit *sees Dark AC* WHO IS THAT**

**AC: this is my darker evil self Dark AdorableCeline or Dark AC for short**

** Dark AC: hi now Mady Ray Disclaimer please**

**Mady Ray: AdorableCeline do not own Soul Eater if she does it will have sex scenes **

**AC: hell yeah btw Piper is a host for Harpy demon of despair since she was 6 years old now lets begin this story**

** Dark AC: after this shotgun time**

**AC: yeah shotgun right after this story which will be short **

** Dark AC: yeah awesome**

**All: oh boy**

** Dark AC&AC: SHUT UP *look at reviewers* enjoy this crazy, bloody story**

* * *

Chapter 13: Let the Bonding **BEGIN** **  
**

Black*Star, Soul, Coral, Kid, Maka, Tsubaki, Patti, Liz, Piper and Crona are in Soul & Maka apartment discussing over about the bond of the demon. Coral was told from her Uncle Spirit that her cousin is the host for Nero demon of anger, which people will be sad about the news but Coral read about the Madness Demons, the Angels and their landscape so she was thrilled about the news but she wouldn't tell her cousin or her uncle cause they might think shes crazy. Coral giggled at the comment of herself about being crazy besides shes shy not crazy

"Got it" Piper said. When there is no response Piper frowned "do I have to say it again" Maka shook her head "no we get it Piper...its just fighting angels to protect what again" Soul sigh explaining to a new host is hard than he thought. Soul sigh "to protect the crystal called Fire-Hope" "that protect their home and landscape from being destroy which will spell bad if the LunarWings gets it" Kid exclaimed "yes" Piper said "so they want my cousin and her friends to help them kill angels from destroying their home and helping them protect the crystal from being taking" Coral said "yes" Soul smiled "and that will help us bond with them" Liz said. Piper and Soul jump up in joy "yes you got it" they said in unison

Black*Star close his eyes "yeah that's good but one problem" "what" they said in unison. Black*Star open his eyes "only people with madness can pilot the demons" Black*Star exclaimed. You see here Madness Demons can be pilot from their host but one thing only if their host has reach their insanity that they can pilot the demons inside them "yeah you right okay which one had madness inside them" Piper said. Black*Star, Kid, Maka and Crona raise their hands "that's four plus me and Soul so that makes six okay good" Piper smiled

Liz stand up "wait...me, Patti or Tsubaki didn't went insane so why we had demons inside us" Tsubaki nod her head in agreement "because you do had madness inside you its just you hadn't release it yet" Piper exclaimed "but Kid and Black*Star" "got their madness from the Black Mass while Crona and Maka got their madness from the Black Blood but me and Piper has got our madness from a trauma event" Soul exclaimed. Liz sigh "listen Liz sooner or later you're going to release it and once its out well...it can save your life" Piper pat Liz's shoulder "besides there are lots of way to go bat shit insane" Liz sigh "okay Piper" Piper smiled "good now here is the fun part" Piper went behind the couch and pull out a big box

"Um Piper what's in the box" Soul said. Piper smiled before putting the box on the coffee table "now listen I went to visit Harpy who was happy to see me and we talk for an hour so before I leave she gave this box" Soul raise an eyebrow "go on" Piper smiled "so they used to let their host go into madness form before battle while their demon wear power suits but not anymore because they decided to let us wear something else" Piper turn her hand into a curve blade then cut the tape before opening the box "badda bing badda boom new suits baby" Piper reach in the box and took out a suit

It was black with dark red zig-zag lines on the arms and legs, dark red fire on the left foot and dark red lightening on the right foot, dark red triangles around the neck and two diamond-shape bands around the hips and chest while Piper had a diamond-shape band around her hand. Soul's eyes sparkled "that is so cool depups rule" Soul squeal in happiness "I know right by the way this one is yours Soul" Piper toss the suit and the band to Soul who caught it in ease "thanks Piper" "you're welcome dummy" Piper smiled "um how many suits are there" Tsubaki question "9 they are all black with dark red designs" Piper toss the suits to Soul's friends as they caught it in their hands with their band "wait how can we tell which one is ours cause they look the same" Maka said

Piper walk up to Maka and poke the suit "easy see here" Maka look at the suit "it has the color of your soul on the stomach see yours has wings on it" Maka look at the orange stain on the stomach area and smiled "cool" "hey mine has a star on it" Black*Star look at bright blue stain with star "mines has a skull" Kid look at the red stain with a skull "mines flower" Tsubaki look at the pale yellow stain with a flower "ours has hearts except Patti she has arrow through it" Liz look at the pink stains with a heart while Patti's has a heart with arrow through it "an x with wings" Crona look at red-pinkish stain with x-wings

Piper smiled "yep check out mines it has a crescent moon while Soul has a fire piano" "really its does" Soul look at the light blue stain with a fire on the piano while Piper has a pale purple stain with a crescent moon "cool" Soul smiled "right so everybody ready cause Harpy told me in few hours one of the angels are coming" Piper said "yeah" they said in unison "good lets go by the way this device will take us straight to the underworld so hang on to your underwear" Piper took out the pale blue device before pressing the button. Suddenly a red-purplish portal appears and suck them inside to the underworld

* * *

"Hey Harpy we're here" Piper waved to Harpy who squeal in happiness **"hi Piper thank god you brought them here okay listen they already sent Astaroth, Belial and Ifrit in the inner field but they need one more person Piper time to suit up"** Harpy grin at Piper's expression "alright Black*Star and Kid follow me and Soul to the change room so we can kick some ass" Piper grab Kid while Soul grab his lover **"see you outside guys"** Harpy grab her magenta power suit and ran outside

Astaroth, Belial and Ifrit are outside waiting for their host. Astaroth is wearing his gray power suit, Belial is wearing his gold power suit and Ifrit is wearing his black power suit **"hey guys"** the demons turn to see Harpy running towards them wearing her magenta power suit **"well well look who finally get some action"** Ifrit smirked. Harpy pat Belial's back when she got close and smiled **"yeah awesome right...so its here"** Astaroth nod **"its here sis"** Astaroth frowned

A angel with skull wings attach to the arm, long tail, purple body armor, long crimson hair and spike legs with talons for toes and fingers. Harpy grin evilly **"hello Ariel"** Ariel landed on the tower and screech in anger "whoa is that angel" Black*Star said as they stand next to the demons wearing their suits **"yeah its Angel #459 Ariel she is the hard one to kill that's why we need four demons to kill this** **bitch" **Belial growled. Piper laugh evilly "awesome I always wonder when this asshole will come out and play now shes here it will be blast" the demons nod as they change in giant-size "okay before we go listen once inside of them put on the headband then wait until everything is functioning got it" Piper explained while Kid and Black*Star nod "cool lets go" a white light engulf them before they went inside their demons orb on their chest "Black*Star, Kid are you inside Belial and Ifrit" Soul said "yeah" Kid said "yes baby" Black*Star said "good put on your headband and take a few breath" Kid and Black*Star put on their headband and take a few breath

*Huff* *Huff* *Huff* **"all system go" "recharging system pack" "sequencing power suit" energize power crystals complete"** Soul, Piper, Kid and Black*Star are panting inside a black orb "hey you hear me dummies" Piper said **"loud and clear kids"** Piper smiled "okay guys turn on your Soul Merger now" Soul and his friend and lover nod "turning on Soul Merger now" the black orbs turn light blue, pale purple, red and bright blue with computer screens and they are sitting in a machine chair "whoa this is awesome" Black*Star press the buttons "man Kid you hear that hum" Kid nod "yes Black*Star its magnificent" Kid sigh in delight "glad you like the sound now listen closely you have to activate the merger by saying the name and number" Piper said

Kid raise an eyebrow "okay so Soul is Soul Merger-1 what are you" "Soul Merger-2 now here your number Kid Soul Merger-3, Black*Star Soul Merger-4 while Liz is Soul Merger-6, Patti Soul Merger-7, Crona Soul Merger-5, Maka Soul Merger-9 and Tsubaki Soul Merger-8 okay" Piper said "got it" they nod in unison "good Soul Merger-2 activate" Piper's diamond-shape bands glow lavender while Harpy's power suit is turn on "Soul Merger-1 activate" Soul's diamond-shape bands glow red while Astaroth's power suit is turn on "okay lets see Soul Merger-3 activate" Kid's diamond-shape bands glow gold while Ifrit's power suit is turn on "alright Soul Merger-4 activate" Black*Star's diamond-shape bands glow green while Belial's power suit is turn on "hmm Piper the orbs and the bands" Kid was cut short by Soul "the orb is your soul called the orb of soul while the bands is your eyes called the eyes of life" Kid smiled "so the bands is our life support" "yep you got it" Soul raise an eyebrow before he speak "by the way when they pull out the plug from the power suit on the demons the timer will appear saying 60:00:00" "so that's the time we have to kill Ariel" Black*Star said "yep if it runs out the suit shuts down and you can't move for another 10 minutes" Black*Star grin "please it will only be 10 seconds to kill her" Black*Star laugh

Belial roll his eyes **"don't get cocky little star"** "why not Belial" Black*Star question **"because Ariel is very strong so be careful"** Belial said in worried. Black*Star sigh before he smiled "you know Belial I like you so for your sake I got your back" Belial giggled **"okay little star"** Black*Star smiled in pride "hey Soul I think Black*Star is bonding with Belial and right before the fight" Piper said "yeah its cute" Soul giggled **"okay guys 20 second til they pull the plug get ready"** Harpy said "right everyone Madness Release" Piper said while they nod "Madness Release" electricity surround them until its disappear. Black*Star has star cover his pupils, Kid has black three lines on his lips, Soul has slit red eyes and black scythe tattoos covered half of his face and Piper has lines connected to her pupils and black-purplish crescent moon covered half of her face "alright everyone ready" "yeah" they said in unison "okay pull the plug" Piper yelled

When the plug was pulled and came off, the demons ran at full speed straight for Ariel "time to kick some ass" Black*Star grin "oh yeah party time" Piper smirked "woohoo" Kid yelled in glee "lets play Ariel" Soul said in delight. Ariel look at the demons before she screech and launch at Ifrit "lets do this" they yelled in unison as they launch at Ariel

* * *

Lord Death is in the Death Room wondering where the kids are "Lord Death" Lord Death turn to see Spirit behind him "ah Spirit how are you" Spirit frowned "fine is just where is the kids they haven't came to school today" "and Kid hasn't contact me either I wonder why" Lord Death said "Eruka and her friends aren't here either so my guess is they're in the underworld" Stein said next to Spirit "holy crap when did you came here Stein" Spirit screamed "one minute ago Spirit" Stein said

Lord Death tilt his head "so you saying they could be with the demons" "yes" Stein said. Lord Death sigh "oh my this is one big problem" Lord Death stare at his mirror before he frowned "we have to solve this problem right away" Lord Death said frowning

* * *

Ifrit is holding Ariel down by the tail **"bitch you can't leave in the middle of a fight"** Ariel smirked before she twirl her tail around making Ifrit spin "oh shit" Kid yelled as Ifrit was thrown on the ground "damnnit" "watch out Kid almighty Black*Star is coming to kick Ariel angel ass" Belial jump in the air and use his arm to grab Ariel's face "got her" Black*Star said. Ariel smirked before she shoot beams from her tail blasting Belial away **"FUCK she piss me off"** Belial yelled as his hair/eye lit up in flames

_**"stupid Demons you should know that I can never be killed by you"**_Ariel said "holy shit they talk" Black*Star yelled in shocked **"yes little star Angel do talk but they screech or roar instead of talking"** Belial said sitting up. Ariel sigh _**"I know right I said to them why do we screech and roar as our language to talk instead to actually talk like come on it just hurt your**_**_ throat_"** Ariel said in a bored fashion "damn girl if you keep this up you'll get a sore throat not only that lose your voice" Piper said _**"thank you puny human maybe after this they'll talk**_**_ more_" **Ariel sigh _**"I don't know why I'm fighting you guys I'm not even the real Ariel" **_Astaroth gasped **"wait you're not the real Ariel"** Ifrit yelled in shocked. Ariel nod her head _**"yes I also not Angel I'm a dragon under Ariel's spell the name is Kiyohime"**_Belial eyes widen "wait Piper is Kiyohime is Belial's" Soul was cut short from the squeal

Belial squeal in joy **"Kiyohime I can't believe you're alive"** Kiyohime smiled as she ran to Belial for a hug "hehe" Piper grin "wait if Kiyohime ain't Ariel then that's mean" Black*Star eyes widen in realization "guys Ariel" Piper yelled. Ariel is flying to the tower with the crystal on it _**"ITS MINE**_** GWAHAHA****"** Ariel laugh evilly **"oh shit Ariel use Kiyohime as a distraction so she can get to the tower"** Ifrit yelled "we're done for everyone is going to die" Kid yelled

Harpy ran past Belial and jump towards Ariel "no you don't" Piper use Harpy's arms to grab both wings on Ariel **"get over here bitch"** Harpy pull down Ariel towards the ground as she struggled against her grip _**"**__**Harpy you little pest let**** go**_**"** Ariel growled **"as if bitch you're not going anywhere"** Harpy punch Ariel in the face as she growled more. Ariel use her tail and pull Harpy off of her then she flap her wings on Harpy but she stand her ground "Soul" "on it Piper Astaroth lets go" Astaroth ran at full speed then tackled Ariel to the ground. Ariel snarled as she kick Astaroth in the gut then punch him before she fly up in the air and grab on the tower _**"**__**mine all MINE**__**"** _Ariel begins to climb towards the crystal. Ifrit and Belial jump in the air pin down Ariel on the tower "Soul now" Black*Star said as Belial pin down Ariel's legs while Ifrit pin down Ariel's arms "Astaroth the tail" Astaroth nod before he jump and pin down the tail

Piper look at Ariel's body "where's her fucking core" suddenly 30:19:00 appeared on the kids screen "shit Harpy we're running out of time where's the core" Harpy snarled before she gasped **"its on her stomach"** Piper growled. Ariel laugh evilly _**"puny demons how are you going to kill me now"**_ "aaaaaaaahhhhhh" Harpy jump on Ariel before clawing at her back "die die die Ariel" Ariel growled before she spin her head around and shoot beams from her mouth blasting at Harpy **"HARPY"** the demons yelled "PIPER" the kids yelled. Ariel laugh before she gasped _**"impossible from that blast you suppose to be dead"**_Harpy glare down on Ariel "die bitch" Harpy rip open Ariel's back. Ariel snarled shooting beams at Harpy's face **"DIE YOU ARROGANT FUCK"** Harpy plunge her tail inside Ariel's back _**"I WILL NOT DIEEEEEEE"**_ Ariel shot a light beam scratching Harpy's legs. Piper left arm is scorch in pain "fine you bitch you want me so bad I'll give you the whole package" Piper use her scorch arm to push down the right lever. Ariel screamed in pain "that's fucking enough just fucking **DIEEEEEEEE**" the tail went through the back and out the chest crushing the red core. Ariel scream in pain as she explode in blood covering the field

The demons fell down and landed on their feet, panting "hey look Kiyohime is changing" Kiyohime is glowing bright as she change back to a dragon with red/indigo scales, orange slit eyes, black talons and long wings _**"the spell I'M FREE WOOHOO FUCK ARIEL HAHAHAHAHA"**_ Kiyohime smiled in happiness **"my dragon back"** Belial jump-hug his dragon as she licked his face making him giggled "that's sweet okay lets head back inside its break time" Piper said as they walked back to HQ

* * *

Everybody is celebrating for another victory, the kids and demons are out of their suits having fun "so..Demons has Dragons as their back up" Coral said "yeah cool right" Piper said as she watch Soul play with Eruka "so Coral do you have Madness inside of" "yep the Dragons called HopeClarity are the Demons pets also there are 9 Madness Dragons so yeah" Coral giggled at Piper's expression "let me guess bookworm" Piper smirked "kinda" Coral said "cool so me and Harpy agreed that you'll be Kiyohime's host okay" Coral eyes sparkled "okay" Piper smiled "god you're cute and fucking adorable glad I'm gay" Piper drink her tequila as Coral blush

Soul drink his margarita as Black*Star sit next to him "hey" Black*Star grin "hey thanks for taking me out on the date yesterday" Soul smiled "no problem" Black*Star drink his tequila "also thanks for bonding with Belial" Soul smiled "yeah you right they are nice and I think me and Belial has a connection" Black*Star chuckled watching Astaroth blush while Belial kiss him

Soul nuzzle on Black*Star's neck making him blush "I love you boo" Soul said "I love you too baby" Black*Star nuzzle on Soul's face making him giggled. Piper smiled at the cute moment "I love yaoi its so fucking hot" Coral giggled "me too so glad I'm gay" Piper snap her head to Coral "wait you're lesbian" Piper question "yeah but my cousin is bisexual" Coral said. Piper blink slowly "wow I didn't know" Coral blush "yeah say Piper after this do you wanna go out" "as a date" Piper raise an eyebrow "yeah only if you want to go on a date" Coral blush harder "okay sounds fun see ya" Piper kiss Coral on the lips before going to the dancefloor

Coral touch her lips processing of what just happen. She just ask Piper the most awesome, badass and sexy girl in school on a date and she said yes then kiss her on the lips plus Piper is also a lesbian. Coral smiled in bliss as she watch Piper dance with Liz "best day ever" Coral giggled when Piper wink at her "I'm a very happy panda now" Coral chuckled in glee

Awesome sauce on the stick with love cherry on top bitches

* * *

**AC: FINISH now how was it **

**All: awesome and cute**

**AC: thank you now people review and I'll update real soon bye**

**All: bye**

**Dark AC: shotgun time**

**AC: hell yeah *took out shotgun* SHOTGUUUUUUUNNNNNN **

**Dark AC: *took out shotgun* SHOTGUUUUUUNNNN by the way I made these guns to have unlimited ammo so we won't run out**

**AC: YEAH SHOTGUN TIME *ran outside with Dark AC***

**Soul&Piper: well AC is having fun with Dark AC *hears people screaming in pain* so yeah bye birdie/kitties **

**P.S. I forgot to mention that the demons power suits are the same suits as Asuka's suit in the movie Evangelion 3.0 not to confuse people also the hosts suits are the same as Mari's second suit in the movie of Evangelion so yeah bye bye  
**


	14. Love, Sex and Magic

**Maka: hey everyone knows where is AC and Dark AC at**

**All: no **

**AC: *ran through the door with Dark AC* YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE COPPERS *shoot at the cops with a bazooka before closing the door***

**Piper: *hears explosion outside* damn girl you're crazy**

**AC: yeah I know *throw away bazooka before looking at reviewers* hi everyone welcome back for more "Soul Eater Evans is a witch" as you can see on my break I got POPO50 on my ass while Dark AC have the SWAT team on her ass **

**Dark AC: *throw away bazooka* ain't my fault that their car was in the way of the missile *sigh* fucking hate cops**

**AC: okay since we all here Blue*Star Disclaimer please**

**Blue*Star: AdorableCeline do not own Soul Eater if she does then prepare for hell**

**AC: nice now lets begin *see flashing lights***

**Cops: AC and Dark AC come out with your hands up or we'll use force**

**AC: lets go my friend *took out mechanical arms* time to beat some assholes**

**Dark AC: hell yeah *took out mechanical arms* those cops are going to die today**

**AC: *walked to the door* okay peeps before I leave in this chapter is a sex scene between Black*Star and Soul so enjoy *open the door* say it with me **

**Dark AC&AC: LETS BEGIN THIS SEXY, LUSTFUL STORY BITCHES *ran at the cops before the door shut close***

**Soul: *hears cops screaming in pain* felt bad for the poor bastards so yeah start the story people *eyes widen hearing insane laughter* START THE STORY NOW**

* * *

Chapter 14: Love, Sex and Magic  


Soul is with Black*Star in the school garden, nuzzling his neck. Black*Star chuckled enjoying the moment between him and his angel. Black*Star and Soul had been dating for five weeks now. Its a healthy relationship sure they fight but thanks to Piper calm words they got over it and made up in the end. Black*Star grin about Soul's cousin when Piper told everyone that she is dating Coral man was Maka piss but she was happy that Coral found love hell even she told she was dating his weapon Tsubaki the day when they first went to the underworld

Black*Star sigh all his friends are dating each other and they are happy for it. Black*Star look down at Soul who is sleeping soundly "such a cutie you are Soul" Black*Star smiled fondly "Black*Star is my boo" Soul giggled in his sleep. Black*Star shook his head smiling at Soul's cuteness. He sigh in bliss before he frowned nervously ever since the witch soul been taken away from them Soul-Sou and his witch friends been causing havoc not only that but its getting harder to protect everybody students getting murdered each week, hunting witches got dangerous fearing that Soul-Sou will appear not only that but he have a new edition to his team

Black*Star sigh "what's wrong sweetie" Black*Star looked down seeing Soul is awake from his nap. Black*Star shook his head "nothing Soul it just...since the witch soul been stolen everybody is getting killed, there been reports about Soul-Sou's crime not only that but a new powerful witch to the mix...its too much" Soul sits up before sighing "I know Black*Star but it will get better soon I promise" Soul kiss Black*Star who kiss back

Black*Star wrap his arms around Soul's waist while Soul wrap his arms around his neck. Soul turn his head slightly to the left, putting more pressure on the kiss. Black*Star lick Soul's lips asking for entrance who gladly give open his mouth to let him in. Soul moan as he and Black*Star fight for dominance. Black*Star grope Soul's ass making moan louder before Soul pulls away "I think that's enough Piper want to show me something and its sound important" Soul pant "do you have to go Soul" Black*Star whine

Soul giggled "yes I do but don't worry" Soul put his forehead against Black*Star "I'll be there for the date" Black*Star sigh "promise" Soul smiled "I promise" Soul kiss Black*Star's cheek "okay be careful I don't want you getting hurt" Black*Star unwrap his arms around Soul before he stand up "I won't get hurt sweetie okay luv you" Black*Star smiled "luv you too my white angel" Soul giggled "see ya later my Star" Soul blow a kiss to his lover before running away. Black*Star stand up and stretched before laying his arms back to his side

Black*Star smiled walking away to find Tsubaki since he suppose to meet her here for training. Black*Star chuckled when he heard Tsubaki calling out his name before he ran to Tsubaki waving at her who waved back

* * *

Soul is with Piper on top of the building in their witches clothes. Soul is still wearing the same clothes except for the skirt who was change from a-line skirt to a handkerchief skirt and now wearing a white/black shorts under his skirt, he is still wearing his black bracelets. Soul sigh in boredom "so Piper what's you want to show me huh?" Soul question

Piper is wearing a black body suit exposing her chest, the shoulder area has white outlined D-pad symbol while the arm areas contain purple along the sides with the front of the body suit also contain purple near the bottom and the breast areas had a single purple strip, black boots with purple tip, black gloves with purple on her palms, purple-blackish hair clips and black weights around her wrists with her silver charm bracelets under it(Purple Heart's design from Hyperdimension Neptunia)

"Two students from the academy were following me all the way here but I manage to lose them" Piper said playing with her necklace with a purple wing on it. Soul frowned "they must be looking for me" as on cue a girl with long orange hair and dark green eyes wearing a indigo dress with blue spandex pants and white shoes is walking with a boy with short green hair and light purple eyes wearing black-whitish vest, blue jeans and blue shoes "Cherie are you sure Soul is here" said the boy "yes Tex I'm sure" Cherie said in a bored fashion "just wondering that's all" Tex shrug his shoulder

Piper grin "wanna play with them Soul" Soul smirked "yeah by the way Piper do you need anything to cover your face?" Soul asked. Piper frowned a little "dude I don't need no motherfucking mask to cover my face ain't got no time for that" Soul roll his eyes "okay Piper-Sean Gorgon" Piper snap her head towards Soul "shut the fuck bitch" Soul laugh "okay okay lets go play" Soul pull on his hood before jumping down with Piper

"Um Cherie found them" Tex said. Cherie look up to see Soul and Piper fall down then landed in front of them "hello kitties how are you today" Soul tease. Tex whistled "damn you're one sexy witch boy" Soul giggled "thank you tiger but I have a lover" Soul said "shit" Tex said. Cherie roll her eyes before she stare at Piper "who are you?" Cherie question "I'm Piper-Sean the hummingbird witch nice to meet you birdie" Piper winked

Cherie raise an eyebrow "you seem nice for a witch" Cherie said unsure "why thank you Cherie" Piper said nicely before she grin mischievously "now time for you to feel pain" Piper said while Soul grin evilly "what" Tex said shocked. Piper laugh before she close her eyes "Hummingbird Birdie Bird Tweet Tweet Hummingbird" Piper chants. Suddenly white-bluish aura surrounded her arm going down to her hands "Aura Blade" soon blades protruded from her hands as she smirked evilly "my turn" Soul close his eyes "Tiger Tigers Liger Tigress" purple-pinkish energy went to his wrist "Energy Sickle" sickle-like fan blades appeared on Soul's wrist

Tex grin "so its a fight you want huh Cherie lets kick their ass" "right" Cherie nod. Green light engulf Tex before he jump towards Cherie who got it her hand. Soon the light disappear to revealed a machine gun "give me all you got witch" Cherie smiled. Piper and Soul laugh evilly "gladly" they launch at Cherie who shot at them

* * *

Black*Star is talking to Coral on school grounds. They are talking about their lover and giving each other advice in the future. Coral has gotten close to Black*Star showing how they have something common and because Black*Star is funny to hang out. Black*Star laugh at Coral's embarrassment thus causing her face to turn beet red

"Oh shut up Black*Star" Coral said. Black*Star laugh harder "but its funny Coral...I can't believe you fell for that" "how the hell was I suppose to dodge that attack from her its like shes a freaking ninja" Coral said "but shes jump on your back causing both of you to fall down the hill" Black*Star chuckled. Coral pout puffing out her cheeks before she glared at him "fuck you dude" Black*Star snickered "whatever you say Coral" Black*Star smiled

Coral calm down before she grin smugly "so you're going all the way with Soul hmm?" Coral question. Black*Star blush before he grin sexily "uh huh Piper gave me advice earlier today and I gotta say its a wonderful plan" Black*Star said "really? what's the plan?" Coral asked "okay she told me that Soul love it when someone sings him a song but she said if Soul love someone very much he likes romantic and erotic songs" Black*Star grin bigger "ooh go on" Coral smirked

"Then she told me since Soul be in a upbeat mood almost everyday she gave me a song to sing" Black*Star smiled "I didn't know you can sing" Coral said. Black*Star grin in pride "well I do wanna hear" Coral nod her head "okay here I go" Black*Star clear his throat before he sing _"So turn around, floating so high above the ground, floating so high, turn around, together nothing can stop us now, Listen baby, turn around, floating so high above the ground, floating so high, turn around, together nothing can stop us now, turn around"_ Coral clapped her hands "you sound wonderful Black*Star" Black*Star smiled proudly "thank you Coral" Coral smiled "you're welcome" Coral giggled

"So what's you going to do on your date?" Coral asked "well I'm going to take him to get some ice cream then Death City Square and finally that secret place I found yesterday" Black*Star smiled "that's good" Coral said

Suddenly a big flash appears "what the hell" Black*Star yelled. A big dust storm appears coming straight for the academy "Black*Star Coral" they turn their heads to see Maka waving to them "inside now" they nod before they run inside before the storm came "what's going on" Coral yelled "I sense two witch from the blast fighting someone from this school" Maka yelled "Soul-Sou must have some company" Liz yelled

Kid nod "yes he does and its the hummingbird witch the one he took" everyone gasped "he revive her" Tsubaki yelled. Kid nod as another flash came "yes it seems that she is Soul-Sou's cousin" Kid scowled. Black*Star eyes widen "Soul...he and Piper are in that blast" everyone gasped "damnnit" Kid cursed "then lets go find them" everyone nod running down the hallway and then outside in the storm "okay put this on" Kid toss them white cloaks with mask "it will protect us from the storm" Kid put on his black and mask while they put on their mask "lets go" they ran downstairs as another flash appears

* * *

Piper and Soul are floating in the air smirking evilly. Soul has four diamond-like wings while Piper has four triangles-like wings. They watch Cherie jumping from building to building dodging the meteors "man look at her its hopeless no one can escape from my Aura Destructo" Piper grin "yeah its one of your powerful magic its like a shield mixing into a bomb" Soul said "I know right man I get so ecstatic just using my magic" Piper said all giddy

Cherie is dodging the attack before one came in front of her throwing her backwards "damnnit" Cherie landed on her feet before Tex growled "we gotta do something before we die Cherie" Tex said "I'm on it" Cherie ran before the blast hits her. Cherie jumped to another building before she jump on the pole causing her to jump few feet in the air towards the witch

Soul laugh with Piper before he open his eyes "um Piper" Piper is still laughing "PIPER" "WHAT SOUL" Piper spat "remember when you told me if someone attack you with their wavelength you get hurt" Soul said "yeah it cause a electrical reaction why" Piper raise an eyebrow "well here come Cherie" Piper look down and saw Cherie coming straight for her "holy shit" Piper cursed before Cherie put her gun at her chest pulling the trigger

Meanwhile the kids are running "almost there just a little" Kid was cut short when they heard a blood-curdling scream "that's sound like Piper" Coral yelled. Suddenly red electricity course through the sky as the scream got louder "guys lets hurry" Maka yelled before running with the others behind her thus taking off their cloaks and mask

Piper is screaming in pain as red electricity surrounded her body before she fall thus making her wings disappear "PIPER" Soul yelled while Cherie smirked "serve you right" Cherie laugh before Soul grab her by the hair "NO ONE HURTS MY COUSIN" Soul throw Cherie to the ground before she crash into the wall. Soul floated down to where Piper is before he kneel down next to her "Piper are you okay?" Soul asked worriedly

Piper open her eyes before sitting up "other than having a burn mark on my chest great" Piper said. Soul smiled before hugging Piper "good cause I can't lose you again" Piper smiled softly before she heard a voice "get up Cherie" they snap their heads to see Tex is pulling Cherie up from the ground "they're too powerful Tex" Cherie said "I know Cherie lets get outta here before we get killed" Tex said before a long purple-pinkish whip with blue flames grab them "I don't think so you pest" they snap their heads to see Soul holding the whip smirking evilly with Piper

"Now time for your punishment" Piper close her eyes "Hummingbird Birdie Bird Tweet Tweet Hummingbird" Piper chants "Hummingbird Tentacles" soon 50 tentacles with talons came out of Piper's back "now wrath my mercy" Piper send her tentacles at Cherie before grabbing her by the neck, slipping out of Soul's whip "Cherie" Tex yelled as Cherie is lifted high in the sky "Tex help me" Tex growled before unwrapping himself from the whip before pulling on it "whoa" Soul was pull towards Tex before he was grab by the collar "you hurt her I swear to crap" Tex was cut short when Soul sprouted 50 vectors from his back "you'll do what" Soul use his vectors grabbing Tex by his neck before he lift him high in the air

"Put us down" Cherie yelled "ugh Soul lets shut them up before we get caught" Piper snarled while Soul nod "yes Piper good idea" Soul and Piper use their tentacles/vectors to cover Cherie and Tex mouth muffling their screams "now lets play with them" Piper use her tentacles to grab Cherie's arms and legs before letting go of her neck with Soul doing the same with Tex "now how long will you survive my punishment hmm?" Piper question "lets find out shall we" Soul launch his vectors at Tex scratching him, clawing at him making him scream in pain "oh splendid Soul splendid" Piper launch her tentacles at Cherie making her scream as she is scratch up and clawed at

Soul smirked maliciously before he broke Tex's right arm. Tex scream in pain while Soul laugh when Piper broke Cherie's left leg "hahahahahahaha this is fun" Soul laugh depravity making Piper laugh harder "hell yeah it is Soul man I love being witch" Piper laugh wickedly as the alleyway is filled with screams and laughter

* * *

The kids ran faster to the sound "thank god the storm is over if it goes on any longer I will" Maka yelped when they heard a loud painful scream "Liz I'm scared" Patti whimper. Liz frowned "I know...Kid are we there yet?" Liz question "its just around the corner when we get there we have to" Kid stopped mid-sentence when they heard the most blood-curdling scream ever "come on" Kid yelled running around the corner with the others behind him

Kid skid to a stop making them bumped into him "hey Kid what's wrong?" Black*Star said in concern. Kid didn't say anything instead he just move aside to let them see for themselves. Everyone gasped at what they saw. Tsubaki, Liz and Maka covered their mouth, Patti is holding Crona in fear, Coral eyes well up with tears and Black*Star and Kid scowled in disgust. In the alleyway, it had blood on the floor, buildings and wall pipes, guts were spilled everywhere and laying against the wall is Cherie and Tex with broken/missing limbs, claw marks showing red patch on their skin

Kid walked up to the dead body, observing their face "oh my god its Cherie and Tex" Kid gasped. Maka ran next to him before she kneel down "yeah its them alright they're the best students the academy had" Maka frowned in sadness. Tex gasped making Kid and Maka step away from him as he cough "holy shit hes alive" Black*Star said as they ran to Tex

"What happen? Where am I?" Tex question. Kid kneel down to Tex "you got attacked by two witch Tex" Tex eyes widen "I remember now...me and Cherie was following someone...then out of nowhere two witches came down from the building and attacked us" Tex said "go on Tex" "we had the advantage but then Piper-Sean create a force field around her and Soul-Sou...which sends meteors at us...while dodging her attacks Cherie shoot at the witch's chest causing her body to be covered in electricity" Tex frowned "after that we got caught up in Soul-Sou's whip while Piper-Sean use her tentacles on Cherie...I manage to get out of it but then Soul-Soul use his vectors on me" Tex eyes started to well up with tears "we tried to escape but they torture us with no mercy as we beg and beg and beg for it to stop...then...then...they throw us to this wall but after that I went unconscious...all I hear was Cherie's screams" tears slip down on Tex's cheeks

Kid grab Tex's shoulder "what happen after that" "I don't know but I manage to see what Soul-Sou did to Cherie" Tex said "what did he do Tex" Black*Star snarled "he told his cousin to hold Cherie down saying something about a heart...while Cherie struggled against her grip...he plunge his whole hand inside her chest...before pulling out her heart while she scream in pain...then he ate it...he ate her heart" Tex cried in sorrow. Coral walked up to Tex before she hugged him, shedding tears with him "so that's the witch name Piper-Sean huh?" Kid question while Tex nod

Liz look at Cherie's dead body in sadness. Cherie has tears on her face, blood coming out of her mouth and a hole in her chest where the heart suppose to be "let her soul rest in peace" Liz bend down to Cherie before closing her eyes. Kid snap his head when he heard footsteps "who there?" Kid asked in caution. Suddenly Soul and Piper appeared around the corner with tears in their eyes "Soul" Black*Star ran to Soul who ran to him "Black*Star" Soul hug his lover as he cried in fear

"Its okay Soul...its okay" Black*Star whispered to Soul in comfort. Piper sniffed before she walked up to Coral "hey Coral" Coral stand up before hugging Piper "I was so worried" Coral cried. Piper didn't say anything but hold her lover "what happen to you guys Piper?" Tsubaki said in concern seeing how Soul and Piper are covered in sweat and dirt while Piper has a burn mark on her chest. Piper look at Tsubaki while Black*Star walked with Soul "we got caught in the crossfire...we were in the blast trying to hide but it was useless...then we heard screams so we ran...what we saw was gruesome and painful" Piper whimper "what about that burn mark on your chest" "Soul-Sou saw us...and decided to attack us by throwing fires at us but I blocked it...after that we ran while they give chase...it took us one minute lose them...so we ran back here when we heard you guys" Piper whimper louder before she cried

"let's get Tex to the academy while I contact my father" Kid said. Everyone nod before Maka and Liz helped out Tex by pulling him off the floor. Tex screamed in pain "my arm is broken" Liz bit her lips before she gently put Tex's right arm around her shoulders. Tex look at Cherie before he cried "I'm so sorry Cherie" Soul stare at Tex before he cried again "come on lets go back" Maka said walking back to the academy

* * *

Blair is in the kitchen drinking tea while Soul is getting ready for his date with Black*Star "Cherie Anderson has been murdered by Soul-Sou and his cousin Piper-Sean no one knows where they strike next but as long we be careful it will be alright" the news said. Blair scoffed "yeah right no one safe when **he's** around" Blair sits down on the couch before changing the channel

A knock on the door and Blair got up "coming Nya" Blair open the door to see Black*Star wearing a orange tank top, blue jeans and blue shoes next to him is Tsubaki wearing a long sleeved pink shirt, white pants and white sandals "hey Blair" Tsubaki waved to Blair "hi Nya" Blair let them inside "let me get them okay" Blair took a deep breath "Maka Soul they here" Blair yelled "thanks Blair" they said in unison

"By the way Coral and Piper are here too" they nod in unison before Maka came out with Coral. Maka is wearing a blue short sleeved shirt, white skirt and black flip-flops while Coral is wearing a yellow tank top, white shorts and blue flip-flops "hi Tsubaki" they said in unison "hi Maka and Coral" Tsubaki said. Black*Star raise an eyebrow "where's Soul?" Black*Star asked "come on dummy you look fine" Piper open Soul's bedroom door wearing white shirt with black tie, brown shorts and purple with black flames boots

Piper glance at Black*Star "s'up player" Piper grin while Black*Star nod "hes here?" "yes hes here now come on" Piper put her hands on her hips. Piper smiled when Soul start to come out of his room. When Soul finally emerge from his room the girls smiled while Black*Star's jaws drop. Soul is wearing a black long sleeved shirt showing his midriff, black flare pants with purple coin-scarf hip belt and silver flat belly dancer shoes. Black*Star whistled causing Soul to blush

Piper grin "told you he'll like it" Piper said. Soul smiled before he glance at Black*Star "you like it Black*Star" Soul twirl around before he smiled at his lover "yeah you look so sexy as a belly dancer" Black*Star grin making Soul blush harder "thank you" "so ready to leave" Black*Star held out his hand "yes" Soul took his lover's hand before they walked out the door with the others behind them "see ya later Blair" Maka said "see ya later guys" Blair said before Maka close the door

* * *

Soul is enjoying his vanilla berry swirl ice cream, sitting on the fountain at Death City Square. Black*Star smiled eating his vanilla ice cream in bliss enjoying his wonderful time with Soul. Soul and Black*Star parted ways from their friends saying they going to the park giving them some privacy. Black*Star smirked when Piper give him the have-fun-all-night-long look like hell he will. Black*Star shook his head before he continued eating his ice cream

Soul picked a scoop of ice cream from his bowl before eating it. His face went to total bliss as he taste the flavor "oh...my...god this flavor is soooo good thank you for taking me to ice cream sweetie" Soul kiss Black*Star's cheek as he chuckled "you're welcome boo" Black*Star kiss Soul's lips making him giggled. They pulled away as Soul smiled "never had a cold kiss before" Soul giggled "well now you do" Black*Star nuzzle Soul's cheek making him giggled hard

"Black*Star stop you're going to ruin my ice cream" Soul push his lover away gently before finishing his ice cream "okay baby" Black*Star finish his ice cream before he heard someone whistled at him "hey sexy over here" Black*Star look to his right before he saw two women smirking at him "why won't you come over here and sit with us" the blond said "yeah sit with us" the brunette said

Soul raise an eyebrow "excuse me" he thought. Black*Star blink "what?" he asked nicely. The girls giggled at Black*Star's cuteness "come sit with us so we can talk" the blond said. Black*Star smiled a little "okay" Black*Star glance at Soul "Soul is it okay if I talk to them before we leave" Soul sigh before he nod

Black*Star grin before he got up and went to the girls "okay ladies what's your name" Black*Star said before he sat next to them "I'm Margaret" Margaret smiled who has long blonde hair and silver eyes wearing white dress and blue sandals "and I'm Susan" Susan giggled who has short brown hair and lime green eyes wearing a blue strapless crop top, white skirt and pale blue sandal. Black*Star smiled "wow wonderful names I'm Black*Star" the girls giggled "hi Black*Star" they said in unison

Soul watch them from afar as he growled in jealousy "Margaret and Susan huh?" he thought in anger when he saw Susan got up and sit next to Black*Star's left side of him "I swear if they do anything funny" he thought. The trio laugh "they seem to be nice" Soul eyes widen when he saw Margaret and Susan wrap their arms around Black*Star's arms as they giggled "too nice and they getting to be too comfortable" he thought growling. Soul snarled when he saw the girls stare at his lover with seductive looks while he talk about surpassing a god. His eyes widen wider when they got closer to him "they wouldn't dare" Soul thought in shocked

Margaret and Susan inches closer to him before they kiss his cheeks making Black*Star blush "oh hell no that's it time to meet my little friend" Soul whistled silently before a classic tiger appears "hello Ravi" Ravi purred as he rub against Soul's legs "hello to you too cub" Ravi said "Ravi can you do me a favor" Soul said. Ravi tilt his head "what is it cub?" he asked nicely "well you see that" Ravi look to his left where Soul is pointed at to see two girls nuzzling on Black*Star "what are they doing?" Ravi question "trying to steal my boo" Soul hiss angrily. Ravi look closer before his eyes widen "you want me to scare them off cub?" Ravi growled "yes please" Soul frowned

Ravi smirked "good because no one takes my cub's mate" Ravi jumped on the fountain silently, creeping up to Susan. They laugh harder at Black*Star's joke "oh man that's funny Black*Star" Margaret smiled "yeah really funny" Susan chuckled "thanks girls but I have to go back to my lover" Black*Star said "awwww why" they whine in unison "because I'm on a date" Black*Star said. The girls shook their heads "don't go you like the hottest guy ever" Susan said while Ravi crept closer "I have to girls" "no you don't just stay with us a little longer" Margaret whine. Black*Star shook his head "sorry can't" "but" "no buts now let me go" Black*Star said nicely "no" they said in unison

Black*Star sigh in defeat "listen Soul get jealous when he see me flirting so if you want me to not face his wrath you'll let me go" the girl shook their heads "oh come on Soul is going to be mad at me if you don't let" a roar interrupt Black*Star's sentence as Susan scream "A TIGER" Susan screamed as Ravi roared at them causing both girls to let go of Black*Star and running away while Black*Star stare at Ravi in fear. Ravi growled at him before he jump down and walk closer to him "nice kitty" Black*Star stands up walking backward before he tripped "shit" Black*Star gasped when he saw Ravi in front of him

Ravi stare at him for a few minutes before he sniff him. Once he done sniffing cub's mate he nuzzle his face "whoa" Black*Star said in shocked before sitting up "nice kitty" he put his hand on Ravi's head as he rub against his hand. Black*Star chuckled petting the tiger while Ravi is getting love from him "whose a good kitty you are yes you are you're a strong kitty aren't ya" Black*Star cooed before he heard a giggle. He looked up to see his lover smiling at him "you like him" Soul smiled while his lover nod "yeah he's cool" he said

Soul bend down making a clicking sound before Ravi got up and walked to Soul "his name is Ravi hes my tiger" Ravi nuzzle Soul's neck who is playing with his ears. Black*Star stands up as he watch Soul play with Ravi "wow Soul is beautiful" Soul kiss Ravi's nose as he purred before he glance at his lover with love in his eyes "I'm beautiful am I?" Soul asked "yeah you are Soul" Black*Star smiled while Soul giggled "good to know" Soul pet Ravi as Black*Star stand next to them "say Soul" "hmm?" "I found something beautiful as you so I thought if you wanna go there with me" Soul glance his lover before he nod "okay" Soul jump on Ravi "hop on" Black*Star smirked before jumping on Ravi in front of Soul "okay lets go Ravi" Ravi nod before he took off

* * *

Soul is laying on the ground, full of different flowers as he sleep soundly with his tiger, under the shade of trees. Black*Star is next to Soul watching the clouds, sighing in joy while Ravi sleep. Black*Star had show Soul this place he found yesterday. It was the meadow of flowers all in different colors, clear blue ponds, plants and full of wild life. Black*Star chuckled before he saw a shining green bird with glittering violet ear-patch by the side of its neck, metallic blue-green tail with bronzier central feathers and long black beak

Black*Star watch as it landed on his chest, flapping its wings "cool a hummingbird" Black*Star said silently trying not to startle the bird. The hummingbird got closer to Black*Star before it fly on the top of his head "Piper told me about you...you're a green-violetear hummingbird" Black*Star blink when the small bird look at him "I swear I thought you just smile...nah no way" Black*Star yawned "I should take a nap too" Black*Star yawned before shutting his eyes

When the bird sees that Black*Star is sleeping, she smiled before giggling "now to wake up Ravi" she fly on top of Ravi's nose before she poke his forehead "Ravi...Ravi wake up" Ravi open his eyes seeing the bird is smiling at him "well hello there Sugar" the bird name Sugar flap her wings happily "hello Ravi" Ravi smiled "why are you here?" he asked. Sugar frowned gently "Ravi we need to talk its important" Sugar said seriously "tell me everything Sugar" Ravi frowned gently

* * *

Black*Star is going through CD's that Piper bring to the apartment. Soul and Black*Star decided to go back home since it was getting dark but on the way here Piper walk by and gave him a bag full of CD's telling him to 'have fun' before giving him a wink and went to her house that she share with Coral. He look at the CD's of Usher, Enrique Iglesias, Jason Derulo, Jesse Mccartney, Chris Brown, Akon, Ne-yo, Flo Rida and Pitbull. All of them have nice songs but only three songs caught his attention "Trading Places"-Usher, "Leavin"-Jesse Mccartney and "Let me love you"-Ne-yo

Black*Star sigh trying to choose a song to sing for his lover. While he is deciding which song to sing, Soul walk out of his room wearing red lingerie halter flyaway dress with a big ribbon at the bust area, it was split up revealing his lower body and red lace panties. Soul walked to the fridge getting his grape soda before he turn his head to see Black*Star with a frowned on his face

Soul sip his soda before smirking wickedly "I wonder" he thought walking up to Black*Star "okay I finally decided a song I'm going to sing to my angel" Black*Star smiled while Soul walked to him being unnoticed. When Soul got close he lean foreword before he kiss him on the cheek "hi baby" Soul whispering. Black*Star chuckled before he turn his head to Soul "hi my beautiful white an-" Black*Star was cut short when he saw Soul wearing a sexy lingerie. He blush beet red while Soul smirk seductively "do I look sexy?" he asked moving his hips in a slow motion "um...um..." Black*Star was speechless as Soul put his soda down on the table, wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him passionately making Black*Star melt into the kiss

Black*Star moan as Soul bucked his hips towards his lover. The kiss has turn heated and lustful. Black*Star put down the CD's before groping Soul's ass making him moan into the kiss. Soul pull away from his lover as they pant for air, unwrap his arms around him before he grab his soda smirking at him "well that was hot~" he lick his lips before taking a sip from his soda "uh...y-y-yeah" Black*Star stuttered. Soul giggled before getting close to his ear "thanks for noticing sweetie~" he whispered before walking back to his room

Black*Star stared at Soul's hips as they sway from left to right before Soul close his bedroom door. Black*Star took a deep breath before exhaling as he calm down "damn" he said before he smirked "I'm going to get me some ass one way or another" he said picking up Jesse Mccartney CD and the CD player. He stretch his arms before he smirk "time to show your stuff" Black*Star took off his shirt before walking to Soul's room

Soul was resting his eyes with a smile on his face. He just tease his lover making him blush like a freaking tomato not only that showing him of his special dress he was wearing. Soul snickered before Black*Star silently crept into his room, closing the door before putting the CD in the CD player. He smirked when Soul didn't hear him before he put the CD player on the table and pressing play before he silently got on top of his angel

Black*Star took a deep breath before he open his mouth when the song came on _"MMM...Hey baby girl I've been watching you all day (all dayx3),Man that thing you got behind you is amazing (amazingx3),You make me want to take you out and let it rain (let it rainx3),I know you got a man but this is what you should say why you don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again,You found somebody who does it better than he can,No more making you cry,No more them gray skies,Girl we flying on the g5-g5 and we're leavin' never looking back again,So go on shawty and tell him you found a new man,The one who's so so fly the one that keep you high,Have me singing all night night night,Oh oh oh oh man she got me singing oh oh oh oh" _Soul open his eyes and turn his head to Black*Star who smirked in return _"__Now if I talk it girl,you know that I will walk it out (walk it outx3),Man I put my money money where my mouth is (mouth isx3),Cause you the baddest little thing that I've ever seen (ever seenx3),So I'm a ask you one time if you got a man, Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never to come back again (oooooh-oooooh),You found somebody who does it better than he can, No more making you cry,No more them gray skies,Girl we flying on the g5-g5"_ Soul sits up with the awe expression. He never heard Black*Star sing before, well Tsubaki told him that he can sing but never in person because he don't want to embarrass himself so he gave up but now hearing his lover sing in front of him with his beautiful voice. He sigh lovingly, closing his eyes while listening to his lover wonderful voice_ "And we're leavin' never looking back again,So go on shawty and tell him you found a new man,The one who's so so fly the who that keep you high,Have me singing all night night night,Oh oh oh oh (repeat) man she got me singing she got me singing ah,she got me singing girl you got me singing"_ Black*Star pull Soul close to him before he continued singing looking into Soul's ruby red eyes that he adore and love_ "Don't stress,don't stress,don't stress just tell him to the left left left,Don't stress,don't stress,don't stress cause we gone,and we gone,and we gone,No stress,no stress,no stress girl you deserve nothing but the best,No stress,no stress,no stress girl you need to tell him that I'm leavin' never to come back again,You found somebody who does it better than he can,No more making you cry,No more them gray skies,Girl we flying on the g5-g5,And we're leavin never looking back again,So go on shawty and tell him you a new man,The who's one so so fly the one who that keep you high,Have me singing all night night night night night,Oh oh oh oh (repeat) man she got me singing (ooooooooh-whoa-oooooh),She got me singing all night night night night night (oooooooooooh) man she got me singing she got me singing ah,she got me singing she got me singing girl you got me singing" _Black*Star kiss Soul's cheek before he grin

Soul stare at him with his mouth slightly parted while he chuckled "so how was it?" he asked. Soul blink slowly before he smiled "boo you sound so wonderful I never heard you sing before" Black*Star rub his neck "well I get nervous when I sing in front of people but tonight I decided to sing to my angel" he said blushing beet red. Soul tackle him on the bed, grinning at his lover "well then sweetie your voice is so beautiful it's like I fell in love again" he crept closer to his face "not only that but the song was so nice and sexy I feel loved also combine with your voice I think I can give you that award" Black*Star raise an eyebrow "what award?" Soul grin "this one" he said before kissing him on the lips

Black*Star groan before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Soul's waist. Soul put more pressure on the kiss as it turn lustful and desire. Black*Star rub Soul's back before he grope his ass causing him to moan. While they kiss, Soul rub his hands on his lover's chest, feeling the tight muscle before sliding down to the front of his pants. He smirked when he felt the bulge before he grope it making Black*Star break the kiss and moan loudly. Soul grin seductively rubbing the cloth member in a fast pace "you like it sweetie" he said huskily. Black*Star moan in reply, Soul stop rubbing his lover erection before he unzip his pants

Black*Star almost growl til he felt his pants being pulled. He look down to see Soul took off his pants, he smiled sexily as he lean down and lick the member through his boxer. Black*Star moan loudly, he pant as he sits on his elbows "Soul...stop teasing...me" he said between pant. Soul hum questioningly "I don't know" he said, soon Black*Star tackle him on the bed, smirking evilly "so you wanna tease huh?" he said before he suck on Soul's neck causing him to moan in pleasure. He nibble, sucked and licked his neck leaving a hickey on him. He rub Soul's sides tracing along his skin. Soul moan louder as Black*Star grope his member under the fabric of his panties before he felt him tug on his dress

Black*Star took off his lover's dress around his neck before completely taking it off and throwing it on the floor "now those panties of yours" he smirked while Soul pant. Soul wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him down and leaning in for a kiss. They kiss heatedly, taking off the rest of their clothes. They put more pressure into the kiss while Black*Star reach under the pillow. He smirked into the kiss as he pull out a tube of lube. He pull away and smirked "well well look what I found" Soul blush "Piper gave that to me when she came to my house" Black*Star shook his head "then tell her thanks" he open the cab before put some lube on his three fingers

Black*Star put the lube on the dresser, spread Soul's legs and rubbing at the entrance "ready Soul?" he asked when Soul nod he put the first finger inside Soul's tight ass. Soul hiss in pain "it hurts" "don't worry just relax" he said as rub Soul's thigh. When he felt Soul relax he put the second finger inside him, making scissored motion before he add another finger, thrusting in and out. Soul moan squirming in pleasure, his sex-soaked voice grows in volume when Black*Star hits his prostate

"Ah Black*Star" Black*Star smirked as he hit that sweet spot over and over. Soul moan louder, eyes darken with lust, half-lidded and lips parted. His member dripping with precum. Black*Star took out his fingers making Soul whimper from the loss. He smirked before putting some lube on his hand before lubricate his member once it was completely lube enough he lean down and kiss Soul. He pull away, lift Soul's leg and kiss on the back of his knees nibbling and sucking on it before giving the same treatment to the other leg

Soul moan softly from Black*Star's kisses. Black*Star put his legs back on the bed, spread his legs wider and putting the tip of member in front of the Soul's entrance "you ready Soul?" he asked "yeah I'm ready" Soul said "okay tell me when to stop" Black*Star took a deep breath before pushing in. Soul hiss "relax Soul" Black*Star said as he push in til he is fully inside. He wait until Soul was adjust to his size, Soul nod for all clear before he took a deep breath. Black*Star sigh before he pull out until only the tip of his member was inside before slamming back in

Soul moan in pain and pleasure, Black*Star moan at the heat engulfing is dick "damn Soul...y-y-you so...tight" he groan as he start to pound Soul in a steady pace. Soul moan and groan grasping onto the sheets, panting "harder~mmmm faster~" he moan to Black*Star who oblige going faster and harder. He tighten his hold on Soul's hips, angling to find that one spot that send Soul begging for more

"A-A-AH YES RIGHT THERE GIMME MORE~" he yelled in pleasure "bingo" Black*Star said breathlessly hitting the his sweet spot. The room was filled skin smacking against skin, moans and groans. Their are covered in sweat, their hair matted against their face, lips parted as they pant and eyes darken with lust and pleasure

Soul moan louder wrapping his arms around his shoulders "Fuck oh Fuck OH FUCK FUCK~" he yelled as his prostate was hit over and over again. Black*Star lean down to Soul's neck, kissing it before he bite him hard but enough to break skin. He went aster in the impossible speed, moaning together. Both feel their climax feeling the heat inside their stomach "B-B-Black*Star...I'm gonna" Soul pant "I know...me too" he groan in Soul's ear

Both boy moan loudly as they came together. Soul's cum on their chest while Black*Star cum inside him. They pant as they come down from their high. Black*Star kiss his cheek before pulling out making him moan and laying down beside him. It was silence for a minute before Soul broke it "that...was..amazing" he said smiling at his lover "yeah...I was great huh" Black*Star grin

Soul chuckled before snuggling up to his chest "love you boo" he yawned. Black*Star smiled and kiss his forehead "love you too baby" he said softly as Soul drift off to sleep. He pull the blankets over, pulling Soul closer to his chest before he fell asleep with a smile on their face

POWER TO THE YAOI BITCHES WOOHOO

* * *

**AC: YEAH MY FIRST LEMON I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF WOOHOO  
**

**All: *massive nosebleed* that was hot**

**Dark AC: DAMN GIRL THAT WAS HOT **

**AC: I KNOW RIGHT NOW PEEPS REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE VERY SOON BYE BYE**

**Dark AC: BYE BYE**

**All: BYE BYE**

**P.S. hey guys listen before I go I'm still continuing on the list but decided to add Piper's magic list which she happen to have 30 magic (3 for weapons, 26 for witch and 1 for madness) so here it is**

**Tiger Whip:****Soul's seventh powerful and deadliest magic. Tiger Whip give Soul the ability to turn any whip into his own personal weapon. The whip will be cover by energy and blue fire growing in length. It can also reach from far distance but what makes it so powerful and deadly it's when the whip come contact with your body the skin will have red skin marks.**

**Aura Destructo:**** Piper's**** third powerful and first painful magic. Aura Destructo gives Piper the ability to shield herself from any attacks from her opponents. It can do the same thing like Soul's Energy Shield except if someone hits her with their wavelengths it will cause her pain giving her burn marks and causing her soul in pain. What make this deadly is that when she release it's send meteors causing a big destruction. **

**AC: nice oh I forgot to add something about Soul's Energy Shield. Soul's shield can sends crystal rock shards after his opponent so yeah BYE**


End file.
